Te AMO simplemente te AMO
by LoveKisshu1
Summary: A pasado un año desde que los extraterrestres se fueron volveran por amor o buscaran venganza, Aoyama engaña a Ichigo? Kissh podra vivir solo como su amigo o sigue amando a Ichigo? Taruto ama a Pudding? y Pie ama a Lettuce?
1. No me gusta ! Kisshu

**Te amo simplemente te amo**

**No me gusta ¡!**

Haian pasado ya 1 año desde que Kisshu, Tart y Pie regresaron a su planeta,pero las mew mew estavan tristes ya que no se haian podido transformar y luchar su vida quedo marcada y era aburrido ser haora una chica ordinaria solamente: Ichigo ya tenia 14 y dentro de un mes iva a hacer su cumpleaños numero 15 la cual iva a ser una fiesta enorme el sueño de toa chica, Mint tenia 15 años y aia madurado un poco aunque sigue siendo la misma niña engreida pero tierna, Lettuce era mucho menos timida que antes y ahora halaa mas aiertamente pudding cumplio los 13 años aunque todaia era un poco añiñada y sigue haciendo sus trucos en la acalle y Zakuro seguia modelandoal igual que como todas traaja enn el café.

Un dia como cualquier otro, una chica pelirroja se levanto de su cama, se dio una ducha radida se vistio y se fue a su trabajo ya que era sabado noo habia escuela

Ichigo: Shirogane lamento llegar tarde – Dijo sollosando por la elocidad en que habia corrido, pero cuando levanto la vista vio a…- Taruto? Que haces aquí- dijo

Taruto: estamos de visita

Ichigo: estamos?

En ese momento entra Pie saliendo de la cosina

Pie: Hai, como esta Ichigo-san—Dijo con la misma cara de siemple seria y fria, Ichigo estava aturdida pero luego pregunto..

Ichigo: y donde esta Kisshu? O.o

Taruto: Por que? acaso te gusta? Jajajaja

Ichigo: Claro que no solo pregunto!—Ella estava sonrrojada y enojada

Pie: Talvez esta en la Torre de Tokyo

Mint:Anda Ichigo ve a buscar a tu presioso Kisshu

Ichigo: Miiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnttooooo ooooooooo!-grito

Lettuce: Chicas ya no pelen—dijo timedamente ya que hay estaa Pie

Pudding: Jajaja Ichigo ama a Kisshu—Ichigo estaa de color rojo escarlata, suspiro y dijo

Ichigo: Ufff piensen lo que quieran con ustedes no se puede en verdad- dijo y salio del café en busca de Aoyama

Estaba caminando por el parque cuando vio a Aoyama estaba sentado en una banka pero…esa a su lado era una chica estavan agarrados de la mano luego se levantaron y empesaron a caminar Ichigo se escondio detrás de unos arbustos para no ser vista y luego los vio, los vio, los vio,… besandose…


	2. Kissh?

**Chaper anterior:**

Ella se escondió tras los arbustos para no ser vista y los vio, los vio, los vio… besándose…

**KISH?**

Ichigo no lo podría creer Aoyama el chico que era Deep Blue y que ella le dio todo su poder para que sobreviviera la estaba engallando….La inundaron las lagrimas corrió de ese lugar solo adonde sus piernas la llevaron, ella cruzo las calles casi la atropellan pero a ella no le importa nada choco contra algo duro y callo ella levanto la vista y sacándose las lagrimas del rostro miro asía arriba era la torre de Tokio, ella sin saber que hacer la escalo todavía llorando cuando llego arria callo de rodillas sobre el techo sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y llorando como nunca sin saber que no esta sola

¿?: Kenekochan?

Ichigo se sorprendió al oír esa voz sus ojos se abrieron rápida y enormemente levanto la vista lentamente aun con las lagrimas en su rostro y vio a esos hermosos ojos dorados

Ichigo: Kisshu?-ella noto su cara de tristeza y preocupación

Kisshu: Kenekochan que te pas….-el no pudo terminar porque ella se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo fuerte

Ichigo: Kisshu!- dijo llorando y kisshu se sorprendió

Kisshu: Que te pasa Ichigo?- dijo con una sonrisa leve pero notable

Ichigo: Vi a, vi a Aoyama-kun con otra- Kisshu se sorprendió

Kisshu: Ichigo tu diste todo tu poder para salvarle la vida, si el no lo aprecia es su problema acaba de perder lo mas hermoso en este mundo….- Ichigo levanto la vista lo miro a los ojos y escucho – Tu – Ella le sonrió y lo abrazo mas fuerte y el respondió a su abrazo

Ichigo: Muchas gracias Kish

Kisshu: Kish?

Ichigo: si es tu nuevo apodo jiji y es mas corto- los dos sonrieron y se devolvieron al café

CAFFE MEW MEW

Pudding: Pudding quiere a Taru-Taru- dijo abrasándolo y dejando al joven sonrojado

Taruto: Eh…. Am…-tartamudeando y rascándose la nuca como un signo de nerviosismo mientras todos volteaban a ver a los dos niños

En ese momento se abrieron las puestas del café todos voltearon y vieron a Kisshu tocando una de las puertas y diciendo

Kisshu: GAANEEE! – dijo sonriendo y después de unos cuantos segundos Ichigo llega diciendo

Ichigo: Eso….. no… ess…..justo...-dijo sollozando porque venia corriendo a gran velocidad

Shirogane: Que demonios hacen?-dijo enojado, Ichigo recuperándose respondió

Ichigo: Ufff... Carreras

Mint: Típico de ti ser tan madura ¿no?-dijo con un tono sarcástico

Ichigo: Cállate niñita rica y mimada-dijo con la cabeza de globo tipo anime y roja de lo enojada

Puding: Pudding y Taru-Taru también juegan!

Taruto: Yo no quiero correr!-dijo haciendo un puchero

Pudding: temes que te gane?- dijo con tono burlón

Taruto: Callat…-No pudo terminar porque Keiichiro le tapo la boca y dijo

Keiichiro: Mew's abriremos el café en unos minutos por favor vallan a cambiarse-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Shirogane: Rápido-dijo advirtiendo

EN LOS VESTIDORES

Lettuce: Ichigo-san como te fue con Aoyama-kun?-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Ichigo: Mal…-Todas la rodearon y gritaron

Todas: Que paso?-Ichigo se aturdió y dijo

Ichigo: lo vi con otra…. Argg lo odio- dijo gruñendo

Lettuce: Lo lamento!

Ichigo: no te preocupes atendamos a los clientes

Todas salieron ya vestidas y listas para cerrar aunque todavía quedaban algunos clientes la ultima orden avía llegado y cuando Ryo (shirogane) iba a cerrar la puerta alguien la empuja cual iso que shirogane callera, todos voltearon e inmediatamente los ciclones se tele transportaron a la cocina pensando que era otro cliente, Ichigo dice sorprendida

Ichigo: A…Aoya.. Aoyama..kun?


	3. Una Confesion de Amor!

_**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**_

_**Una Confesión de amor!**_

Ichigo: A….Aoya…Aoyama..kun- dijo sorprendida

Aoyama: Ichigo vine para ver si quieres que te acompañe a tu casa-Ichigo todavía en estado de shock no responde

Shirogane: Tonto! Me tiraste- dijo levantándose, los cyclones salieron de su escondite

Aoyama: Ustedes que hacen aquí!- dijo con coraje y odio

Taruto:No es de tu incumbencia humano!-dijo volteando la cabeza asía un lado y cruzando los brazos y poniendo una cara de ``que te importa'',Kisshu volteo a ver a Ichigo la cual tenia una mirada perdida en chico moreno (aoyama)

Aoyama: Bueno quieres venir o que?-preguntándole a Ichigo, la chica salió de sus pensamientos frunció el ceño y dijo

Ichigo:No! Nunca volverás a llevarme a mi casa-el chico se sorprendió y ella siguió- Te odio como pudiste engañarme, el día de la batalla final me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos…..pues ahora veo que era mentira, y en este momento terminamos-ella dijo gritando y al borde de las lagrimas, el estaba furioso por lo que le dijo trato de darle una cachetada a lo cual Ichigo respondió cubriendo su cara con sus brazos formando una ``X'', y en el mismo momento en que la iba a golpear, una mano lo detuvo, el chico se sorprendió volteo para ver quien era para su sorpresa era Kisshu

Kisshu: Si la tocas te mato- dijo con furia, Ichigo se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos color chocolate

Aoyama: Inútil suéltame, no me puedes decir que hacer!- dijo quitando la mano de Kisshu, dándole un golpe en la cara con el puño, toda la sala quedo en silencio, Kisshu estaba hay parado sin responder al golpe y después de unos segundos levanto la vista se tele transportó y después apareció 3 pasos mas cerca de el para golpearlo, Aoyama por alguna razón se convirtió en Blue King y trato de darle con su espada, Kisshu esquivo y convoco sus espadas de dragón, ataco pero fallo todos se apartaron un poco pero Ichigo estaba en chock viéndolos peleando y pensar que un mal movimiento podría ocasionar graves consecuencias, Blue King esquivo una esfera de luz de Kisshu y luego el ataco aun mas fuerte haciendo que Kisshu se estrellara en una pared

Ichigo: Aoyama Nooooooo!- dijo desesperada al ver a Kisshu tirado en el piso, el no se dio por vencido y lanzo otra de sus bolas de energía la cual Blue King partió en dos con su espada luego con ella se dirigió a Kissh, pero esta vez no pudo esquivarla y lo lastimo en el estomago, Ichigo, Tart, Pie y los demás estaban sorprendidos, luego Ichigo despertó de su trance

Ichigo: KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- corriendo asía el ya inconsciente en el suelo

Aoyama: Nunca se metan con migo

Ichigo: Mew Mew Strawberry metamorpho-sis….vete de aquí sino quieres que acabe con tigo, Aoyama, sonrió con malicia y se fue de ahí, Pie se acerco a Kisshu y luego lo examino el negó con la cabeza y se acerco a Keichiro

Pie: Keichiro podría Kisshu quedarse esta noche en el café

Keichiro: Desde luego-mostrando una cara seria, Ichigo se acerco a Kisshu quien todavía estaba en el suelo y ella esta llorando y en ese momento recordó cuando el dio su vida por salvarla

Pie se tele transportó al cuarto del café para dejar descansar a Kisshu y que se recuperara, Ichigo entro en la habitación

Ichigo: Pie me puedes dejar a solas con Kissh?-Pie arqueo una ceja y sin decir nada salió del cuarto, Kisshu empezó a moverse, Ichigo se sobresalto, pero luego respondió con una dulce y tierna sonrisa

Kisshu: K..kene..kochan- dijo débilmente, Ichigo empezó a llorar

Ichigo: Kissh porque? Porque?

Kisshu: Que cosa?-dijo débilmente

Ichigo: Porque arriesgas tu ida por mi no lo merezco!-dijo llorando

Kisshu: Yo arriesgo mi vida porque…Por que…..yo… yo-dijo cuando le salía una lagrima

Ichigo; Kissh?-dijo al ver que al alíen se esforzaba por decir esas palabras que tanto esperaba

Kisshu: Te AMO Ichigo-Ichigo miro sus ojos cerrados y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, Ichigo quedo paralizada con una cara de sorprendida, paso sus maños sobre el pelo del peli verde y lo acerco asía ella…..

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..+.+

**Es corto pero no tengo permiso de la compu jiji dejen sugerencia y califiquen por favor**

**¿Qué pasara en el prox. Capitulo? Dejen reviews****Kisshu: Yo arriesgo mi vida porque...i no lo meresco"o se hacerco a Kisshu quien todaia estaba en el suelo y ella estaa pared**


	4. Un accidente embarazoso!

**Me entusiasme un poco pero aquí esta espero lo disfruten aunque es mas largo de los usuales**

**Te AMO simplemente te Amo**

**Un accidente embarazoso!**

Kisshu: Te AMO Ichigo-Ichigo miro sus ojos cerrados y con lagrimas cayendo por su rostro, Ichigo quedo paralizada con una cara de sorprendida, paso sus maños sobre el pelo del peli verde y lo acerco asía ella limpio sus lagrimas con sus manos y le dio un tierno besito en la nariz, el abrió sus hermosos ojos color oro y le dio una tierna sonrisita al igual que ella.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo decide visitar a Kisshu, ella entra al café saluda a todos y sube rápidamente las escaleras, las chicas las la miraron extrañadas

Pudding: Ella esta preocupada por Kissh na no na da!

Lettuce: Kissh?

Mint: es el sobre nombre que ella le puso…ja y dice que no lo quiere

Zakuro: Trabajen chicas hay mucha clientela-dijo seriamente, todas voltearon y se pusieron a trabajar

Mientras tanto Ichigo iba caminando por el pasillo del segundo piso, y cuando iba a tocar la puerta sale Taruto

Taruto: Hey, murciélago viejo que haces aquí? Acaso estas preocupada por Kisshu?-dijo con sonrisa burlona

Ichigo: en primer lugar no me digas así Pequeñajo, y en segundo SI, es mi amigo, cualquier amigo se preocupa uno por el otro

Taruto: Si claro ''amiga'' Kisshu ya esta mejor y lo puedes ver

Ichigo: O, gracias y no me digas así ''amigo'' de Pudding-Tart estaba todo sonrojado y furioso

Taruto: Aaaaaaaaaaa, ya me canse de que me digan que me gusta Pudding , aaa me largo- y se teletransporto-Ichigo atacándose de la risa toco la puerta se escucho un ''adelante'' y ella asomo la cabeza

Ichigo: Kissh?

Kisshu: Hey, Konichiwa-(hola)

Ichigo: Konichiwa

Kisshu: y que haces por aqui?

Ichigo: quería ver como seguías y hablar de lo de ayer….-hubo un silencio incomodo

Kisshu: y que quieres que te diga?

Ichigo: Bueno que si de verdad estas enamorado de mi… o…. pues …yo…..amm- dijo nerviosa rascándose la nuca

Kisshu: Yo te amo Ichigo de veras lo ago…..yo siempre te lo dije desde el primer día que nos conocimos

Ichigo: no me lo dijiste…me besaste

Kisshu: Bueno te lo demostré

Ichigo: si de una forma un poco arrogante ya que ni siquiera te conocía

Kisshu: el punto Ichigo, es que quiero ser algo mas que un amigo para ti-dijo mirándola directo a sus ojos color chocolate

Ichigo: Kissh yo te quiero, pero tratemos de ir despacio…ya que acabo de terminar con Aoyama

Kisshu: yo te puedo esperar toda mi vida Kenekochan

Ichigo: Gracias mmmm.. ja te quiero mucho-Abraza a Kisshu y el responde al abrazo

++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+..++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Pudding: Taru-Taru quiere jugar con Pudding a las escondidas? Na no na da!

Taruto: Si pero no me digas, ASIIIII!- dijo gritando

Shirogane: Nada de juegos dentro del Café-dijo con fastidio

En ese momento estaba bajando Ichigo y Kisshu aunque el un poco devil

Pie: que haces aquí se supone que tienes que descansar

Kisshu: No seas aguafiestas estoy aburrido allá arriba

Mint: así que como estabas aburrido haya arriba, bienes a molestar aquí abajo

Lettuce: Mint

Kisshu: Tal ves pajarita – Mint puso una cara de fastidio y rodo los ojos

Keichiro: Chicos ya que están aquí todo el dia tomen-Y les lanzo uniformes

Kisshu: de que hablas que es esto?

Keichiro: Los uniformes que usaran

Pie/Tart/Kissh: Queee!- Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

Shirogane: Ahora trabajaran aquí

Kissh: Un momento yo no trabajare aquí

Pudding: Véale el lado positivo podrán vernos todo el tiempo y pasar tiempo con sus novias na no na da!- todos quedaron callados por un momento

Ichigo: Pudding de que hablas nadie aquí es novio de nadie

Pudding: Claro que si TU y Kisshu son novios-Ichigo y Kisshu estaban todos rojos del sonrojo y intercambiaron miradas, todos se empezaron a reír y luego siguió- Pie es novio de Lettuce- todos volvieron a reír y ellos estaban totalmente rojos- y Taru-Taru me quiere! Na no na da- Y todos voltearon a ver a taruto

Taruto: Yo no te quiero

Pudding: Claro que si, ja siempre te sonrojas cuando te agarro de la mano na-no-na-da!- Todos volvieron a reír, y Tart totalmente avergonzado

Keichiro: Bien chicas vasta de risas y abriremos ahora así que chicos pónganse sus uniformes y luego vienen a mi laboratorio

Pie/Traruto/Kissh: De acuerdo- con mala gana

Abrieron las puertas y todos los clientes entraron, los chicos se cambiaron, y luego fueron con Keichiro

Pie: ya estamos aquí

Keichiro: Bien necesito que tomen esto- encellando un frasco con un raro líquido dentro

Tart: y que es?

Keichiro: Es una pócima que los hará humanos temporalmente

Kisshu: Suerte que tengo sed ja damelo-Keichiro se lo dio y el lo tomo, luego lo tomo y todo su cuerpo brillo tanto que su silueta no se distinguía, Pie, Taruto y Keichiro retrocedieron un poco y luego miraron asombrados, Tart y Pie también la tomaron y fue lo mismo, luego salieron con su nuevo look, Ichigo estaba limpiando una de las mesas y luego Lettuce le toco la espalda con el dedo índice, e Ichigo volteo

Lettuce: A…. Ichigo quienes son ellos, Ichigo miro asía donde apuntaba Lettuce

Ichigo: O por Dios están súper guapos- dijo con los ojos hechos estrellita

Mint: El de en medio es súper lindo-dijo, se refería a Kisshu, el tenia color de pelo café claro, sus mismos ojos dorados solo que no los había abierto y tenia otro color de piel ya no era pálida sino un poco mas bronceada, tenia orejas de humano y tenia puesto el uniforme, Pie estaba a su izquierda y el tenia cabello negro ojos color Morado y orejas de humano y la misma piel que Kisshu, Y taruto tenia pelo rubio, ojos color café oscuros, orejas humanas y el mismo color de piel que los otros dos pero esta ves todos llevaban el pelo mas corto e septo Pie y ninguno tenia sus coletas.

Ichigo: Me iré a presentar-ella se acerco a Kisshu sin saber que era el y le dijo- Hola no puede notar bueno que al parecer eres nuevo y no me habían informado de esto jaja- dijo con los ojos serrados y sonriendo nerviosamente y rascando su cabeza

Kisshu: Jajajaja- Kisshu rio a carcajadas y Ichigo miro confundida luego Kisshu siguió: Hai Kenekochan te gusta mi nuevo look -y abrió los ojos los cual Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente

Ichigo: K.. ki.. Kisssssssshhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu uuu!- dijo asustada, y Mint se quedo en chok ya que había pensado que era lindo

Kisshu: Jaja Si jaja

Pudding: Taru- Taru jaja te ves muy lindo jaja- dijo y Tart se sonrrojo

Lettuce: Pie?

Pie: Hai- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Kisshu: Muy bien tenemos que empezar a trabajar

Todo el día trabajaron duro ya que parecía que ese día nunca iba a terminar además de la ayuda extra de los extraterrestres no podían,

Keichiro: Kisshu ven por la orden de la mesa 9- pero el, Pudding, Mint, Tart y Ichigo se quedaron dormidos en el mostrados y solo estaban trabajando, Pie golpeo la cabeza de Kisshu

Pie: Oye muévete y ve por la orden

Kisshu: Cinco minutos mas

Pie: Claro que no anda

Kisshu: aaaaajjjjjj- gruño y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando se devolvió venia con un montón de platos que ni siquiera se podía ver parecía un montón de platos con piernas

Kisshu: Ayuuuudeeennmee!- dijo Kisshu con la cara roja del esfuerzo pero Pie y Lettuce también cayeron dormidos, y Kissh se tambaleo todo y ''Plashhh'' se cayeron todos los platos y Kissh quedo debajo de todos los escombros, todos se despertaron por el ruido y los clientes se empezaron a reír…..

Shirogane: Kisshuu que isiste- Kissh enterrado y furioso

Kissh: A no gracias estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo con sarcasmo

Shirogane: Es en cerio tonto- dijo super furioso, y luego volteo y vio a todas las mews y a los dos alienígenas levantándose

Todo el equipo mew y los dos alienígenas se percataron y dijeron: Que paso!

Kisshu: Lo que paso es que como estaban dormidos yo tuve que llevar todas las ordenes al mismo tiempo y no podía ver de tantos platos tropecé y se me callo todo encima- dijo gritando y el todavía bajo los escombros, todos se acercaron y empezaron a recoger, Ichigo tomo de la mano a Kissh y lo estiro pero no podía

Ichigo: Kissh estas pesaaddiitoo- dijo estirando con fuerza

Kissh: No soy yo, es el montón de platos que están encima de mi- Ichigo estiro con todas sus fuerzas Kisshu salió, pero Ichigo uso tanta fuerza que Kisshu tropezó con Ichigo y cayeron uno encima del otro, ellos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que sus labios estaban juntos, Kisshu se levanto rompiendo el beso accidental y Ichigo después ya que ella era la que estaba debajo de el y todos los vieron y se empezaron a reír, hasta los clientes y luego Kissh salió del café corriendo al igual que Ichigo detrás de el.

**Bueno eso es todo por Hoy tratare de actualizas lo más pronto posible y le agradezco a:**

**Aria-neko **

**Por su review y para que sepan jiji ****EL DIBUJITO QUE TENGO DE PORTADO LO ISE YO HA UN LADO VIENE EL NOMBRE DE LOVEKISSHU1 OSEA YO**** jiji dejen reviews y califique estuvo bien, horrible, fatal, espeluznante jajá porfa adiós los quiero.**


	5. No es lo que parece!

**Aquí con otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado los quiero besitos**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**No es lo que parece**

Kisshu tropezó con Ichigo y cayeron uno encima del otro, ellos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta que sus labios estaban juntos, Kisshu se levanto rompiendo el beso accidental y Ichigo después ya que ella era la que estaba debajo de el, y todos los vieron y se empezaron a reír, hasta los clientes y luego Kissh salió del café corriendo al igual que Ichigo detrás de el.

Ichigo: Kissh espera no te vallas-ya habían salido del café y dijo sofocada por correr, Kisshu se detuvo, y volteo asia su gatita

Kisshu: Que sucede?-dijo un poco avergonzado a tres metros de su gatita

Ichigo: Am, lamento lo que sucedió hay- dijo avanzando hacia el con sonrojo en sus mejillas

Kisshu: No pasa nada, además yo fui el torpe, yo fui el que iso que se cayeran los platos y tropecé con tigo-dijo con un leve sonrojo Ichigo lo noto y rio en voz baja

Kissh: Que pasa?-miro extrañado a Ichigo

Ichigo: jiji te vez muy lindo sonrojado-Pero eso solo iso que el se sonrojara aun mas Ichigo volvió a reír lo tomo de la mano y lo es tironeo en dirección al parque

Ichigo: jaja vamos amigo hay que ir a pasear al parque-dijo con una sonrisa y sus lindos ojos chocolates cerrados, Kissh la miro y le sonrió luego siguió su paso y dieron varias vueltas al parque

Kisshu: Oye llevamos una hora dando vueltas por el parque

Ichigo: O, es verdad hay que ir a mi casa y jugar algo

Kisshu: Tu casa?-dijo un poco confundido

Ichigo: si hay tengo helado juegos y mis padres no están llegan hasta tarde

Kisshu: Bueno- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona tomo a Ichigo en un abrazo y se tele transporto afuera de la casa de Ichigo

Ichigo: O Dios, no me gusta que hagas eso-dijo mareada y sosteniendo su cabeza

Kisshu: Bueno que hacemos?

Ichigo:Mmmmm..A.. ya se juguemos verdad o reto, toma-dijo lanzándole dos pequeños frasquitos y una hoja de papel

Kisshu: Para que es esto?-pregunto confundido

Ichigo: Pues mira en una frasquito pones retos que te gustaría que yo isiera y en el otro preguntas que yo tenga que responder y los separas para que no se confundan y ahorita yo hago los mios, mientras iré por dos copas de helado-dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, a Kissh se le ocurrieron retos traviesos, y los puso en un frasquito, al igual que las preguntas en el otro

En el Café Mew Mew

Lettuce: Oigan que habrá pasado con Ichigo y Kisshu-dijo preocupadamente sentada en una de las mesas mirando el reloj ya que era un poco tarde y hayan serrado el café

Mint: Esos dos deben estar a solas en el parque como una gran parejita feliz

Pudding: Ichigo y Kissh son novios ya na-no-na-da!-dijo brin coteando de un lado para el otro

Zakuro: Pudding eso no es seguro y no creo que estén en el parque

Tart: Pues Kissh no esta por ningún lado ni siquiera en la torre de Tokio-dijo preocupado

Pie: Bueno podemos detectarlo- dijo teletransportandose y volviendo en menos de 15 segundo y tenia un pequeño aparato en las manos y dijo- con esto lo contactaremos

Mint: Enserio lo puedes buscar con eso?

Pie: Hai – dijo seriamente viendo el aparatito

Lettuce: Y como puedes detectarlo-dijo curiosa

Pie: Le instale un chip pequeño en el oído

Mint: Por que se lo instalaste? Y acaso el lo sabe?

Pie si trataras con el dudo que no lo hallas pensado

Taruto: Jajaja que tonto siempre lo podemos encontrar

Pie: Cállate que tu también lo tienes

Taruto: Que!

Pudding: Jaja Pie-san me lo prestarías para cuando juguemos escondidas- Pie solo arqueo una ceja

Tart: Cállate eso es trampa- haciendo un puchero

Pie: Lo descifre, quieren venir con nosotros?- dijo mirando a las mews, ellas se quedaron pensativas, luego entra Shirogane y Keichiro

Keichiro: Vallan a divertirse-dijo con una amable sonrisa

Shirogane: Ya fastidiaron lo suficiente hoy

Todas las mews: De acuerdo- y se marcharon con los extraterrestres

Casa de Ichigo

Ichigo: bien tengo los helados, ji ya hiciste los papelitos

Kissh: Hai, ahora

Ichigo: Yo hare los míos- dijo entregándole a Kissh su helado – mmmmm.. no se me ocurre nada, oooo ya se – dijo y se puso a escribir y metiendo sus papelitos

Kisshu: Bien reglas?

Ichigo: Si, mira si elegimos reto no podremos cambiar a verdad, ni tampoco hacernos para atrás y decir que ya no queremos jugar, deacuerdo- dijo asegurándose de Kissh

Kissh: Deacuerdo- dijo comiendo su helado- Y quien va Primero?

Ichigo: mmmm…. No lo se…-dijo pensativa- juguemos piedra, papel o tijera

Kissh: Deacuerdo

Ichigo: Sabes jugar? no necesitas que te lo explique?- dijo sorprendida

Kissh: Kenekochan no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado cerca de los humanos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y Ichigo también sonrio

Ichigo: Bien 1,2,3, piedra, papel o tijera – ellos empezaron a mover las manos de arriba asía abajo, Kissh saco Piedra e Ichigo saco Papel – Ja gane empiezo yo primero

Kissh: Eso me alegra_ dijo con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

Ichigo: A que te refieres?-pregunto confundida

Kissh: A… nada- dijo nerviosamente

Ichigo: Bueno erigiré-dijo observando los frascos- mmmmmmm.. Reto-Abrió el papelito y se sonrojo cuando vio el reto- Yo no te besare Kissh-dijo toda roja y furiosa

Kissh: A tienes que, porque no podemos negar los retos, son las reglas- dijo sabiamente

Ichigo: Ajj bien pero chiquito- Ichigo se inclino a Kissh y le dio un pequeño besito en los labios que duro por lo menos un segundo, luego se despegaron, pero ellos se miraron a los ojos Kissh y Ichigo volvieron a hacer carse lentamente y se volvieron a besar pero esta ver duro unos pocos segundos mas se separaron un centímetro y se volvieron a besar pero esta ves fue muy largo y tierno, ellos movieran sus labios con delicadeza y sin separarse esta vez, pero justo cuando ellos estaban en ese profundo y tierno transe los Ciclones se teletranzportaron con las mews siguiendo el rastro de Kissh y los vieron besándose, ellos no los habían visto hasta que

Mint: Lo ven les dije que estarían aquí- dijo casi gritando y señalándolos, Ichigo y Kissh salieron de las nubes, se separaron y vieron que todos los miraban con una sonrisa picara acepto Pie y Zakuro con solo una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros apenas notable.

Ichigo: Que hacen aquí?- dijo furiosa y roja como tomate, al igual que Kisshu

Tart: Venimos a buscar a Kisshu y supusimos que estaría con tigo, luego seguimos la señal de su chip, y aquí estamos, ni siquiera sabíamos que Kissh estaba aquí en tu casa, solo seguimos las coordenadas

Kisshu: Espera Enano de que chip hablas?-dijo confundido, un poco sonrojado y furioso por haber arruinado su momento con su Gatita

Tart: Del que te pusodddsdjgh..-fue interrumpido porque Pie le puso la mano en la boca

Pudding: El chip que le puso Pie na-no-na-da! Dijo tan rápido que Pie no le pudo tapar la boca

Kissh: A claro harona jamás tendré privacidad-dijo furioso

Mint: Bueno y díganme par de tortolitos, supongo que ya son novios

Ichigo: Miiiiiiinnnnnntttooooooooooo ooooooo! Grito furiosa y toda roja- no somos novios

Lettuce: Amm….Ichigo-san.-dijo apuntando a la mano de Ichigo, ella volteo a ver su mano y estaba tomando la mano de Kissh

Ichigo: No es mi noviooooooo! Estábamos jugando verdad o reto ajjjjjjjjjjjj adiós- y empujo a todos afuera de su casa acepto a Kissh.

**Bueno dejen Reviews y sugerencias y califiquen porfa **


	6. Quieres ser mi novia?

**LoveKissh1: Hola otra vez solo quería disculparme por no a ver subido el siguiente capitulo**

''**PERDON''!**

**Ichigo: Bueno ellos deben ser comprensibles después de todo!-dijo con arrogancia**

**LoveKissh1: Aque te refieres?-digo con fastidio**

**Ichigo: Bueno que deben de esperarte ya que estas muy ocupada, con tus malas notas!**

**LoveKissh1: Cállate! A y gracias a**

**Aria-Neko**

**Caro-11**

**Por sus reviews jijji las quiero**

**Ichigo: Bien!.. LoveKissh1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew, solo de los personajes que ella invente**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Quieres ser mi novia?**

Ichigo: Miiiiiiinnnnnntttooooooooooo ooooooo!- Grito furiosa y toda roja- no somos novios

Lettuce: Amm….Ichigo-san.-dijo apuntando a la mano de Ichigo, ella volteo a ver su mano y estaba tomando la mano de Kissh

Ichigo: No es mi noviooooooo! Estábamos jugando verdad o reto ajjjjjjjjjjjj adiós- y empujo a todos afuera de su casa acepto a Kissh.

Kissh: Am….-dijo nerviosamente y rascándose la cabeza

Ichigo: Kissh…eso pasa por poner esos retos- dijo gritando y furiosa

Kissh: A y supongo que te molesto el reto?-dijo con sarcasmo

Ichigo: Claro que si, y para colmo me besaste dos veces –dijo saliéndole humo de la cabeza y toda roja

Kissh: yo! Tu te acercaste también después del primer beso y luego del segundo volviste a acercarte y hasta correspondiste el beso con tus tiernos labios-dijo enfadado

Ichigo: Pero…es que..yo..bueno..ajjjjj-dijo balbuceando, subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta de un portazo, luego ella escucho como Kissh subía las escaleras a toda velocidad

Kissh: Hey Kenekochan abre la puerta-dijo tocando la puerta de Ichigo

Ichigo: No!-dijo llorando, encerrada en su cuarto

Kissh: Por favor podemos hablar…- el solo lograba escuchar el llanto de Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta- Ichigo….no me gusta oírte así, por favor sal de hay –

Ichigo: No Kissh no saldré de aquí hasta que te vallas-dijo entre lágrimas

Kissh: Bien Gatita, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción-diciendo esto se tele transportó a el cuarto de Ichigo y se sentó sobro el borde de la cama y observo que Ichigo estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y su cara entre sus mano, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Kissh estaba hay

Ichigo: Porque lo hice porque…..por que….el es…el ..es.. mi amigo…-dijo en un susurro y rompiendo en llanto, pero Kissh fue capas de escuchar todo

Kissh: Gatita….-dijo en un susurro, Ichigo se sobresalto levanto la mirada y los vio, esos hermosos y resplandecientes Ojos dorados que tanto hacían que se derritiera y esa sonrisa, no era como las que solía tener de esas sonrisas burlonas, no, esta era diferente, era sentía cálida y llena de cariño

Ichigo: Kissh…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose rápidamente, le dio un abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, el quedo paralizado pero luego el respondió al abrazo, pero luego se escucho un fuerte rallo y iso que las orejas de Ichigo salieran al igual que su cola-Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh-dijo con un enorme grito

Kissh: No te preocupes yo te protejo- dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y luego se volvieron a abrazar

Masha: Ichigo, alerta! quimera animal, quimera animal!-dijo volando alrededor de ellos

Ichigo: Pero que…. Como?-en ese momento volteo asia Kissh, y el asintió y se tele transportaron al Café mew

**Café mew mew**

Zakuro: Que sucede?- dijo al llegar al café, hay ya estan todos acepto Kisshu e Ichigo

Mint: Onne-sama! Keichiro acaba de detectar una quimera animal, a lo cual pareció sorprendida

Ichigo: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh h, ouch!-dijo sobándose la cabeza ya que cuando llegaron por tele transportación no pudo aterrizar bien y Kissh no alcanzo a detenerla, y pues callo jiji

Kisshu: Oigan como que hay una Quimera Animal?-dijo mientras ayudaba a Ichigo a levantarse

Keichiro: No importa como apareció tiene que ir lo mas pronto posible se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad-entrando rápidamente

Shirogane: Equipo MEW MEW vallan- diciendo esto las chicas y los ciclones salieron y ellas besando su medallón gritaron

Mew mew Minto metamorpho-sis

Mew mew Lettuce metamorpho-sis

Mew mew Pudding metamorpho-sis

Mew mew Zakuro metamorpho-sis

Mew mew Strawberry Metamorpho-sis

Y los ciclones convocaron sus armas, Kisshu sus espadas de Dragón, Pie su Abanico y Tart sus Click-clack

Asi corrieron hasta el centro y se encontraron con un enorme Quimera Animal, era una especie de Araña voladora, que lanzaba telarañas y acido por sus colmillos

Ichigo: Aaaaawwwww que es esa cosa!-diciendo con asco

Zakuro: Una especie de insecto

Ichigo: Aaaawww que ascoooo!-dijo con una cara graciosa ala cual Kisshu empeso a reír a carcajadas- Ashh ya cállate- dijo con cara de fastidio

Mint: Andando-dijo corriendo hasta la criatura- Ribon Mint Eco-Lanzando una flecha asia la Quimera pero la esquivo

Lettuce: Ribon Lettuce Rush-este ataque si le dio pero le hiso muy poco efecto

Pai: Tornado ventoso- *No se me su ataque en japonés*, Kisshu sigue su ejemplo y crea una bola de energía enorme y la lanza, Taruto sostiene a la Quimera con unas raíces

Zakuro: Ribon Zakuro Spear- y ayuda a Tart a sujetarlo.

Pudding: Ribon Pudding Inferno- Lanzando una enorme gelatina y manteniendo a el Quimera.

Kisshu: Ichigo Ahora! – mientras Ichigo asentía y convocaba su campana rosada.

Ichigo: Ribon Strawberry surprise- Y la Quimera se empeso a esfumar – Siiii!- Grito entusiasmada y dándole cinco a Pudding

Zakuro: Hay que volver al Café y averiguar de donde vino esa Quimera- después de eso empesaron a caer gotitas del cielo o mas bien de las nubes

Taruto: Hay, esta empesando a llover- dijo estirando la mano mientras le caian gotitas en la misma

Pudding: Siiii Pudding se quiere mojar

Lettuce: Pudding si te mojas te vas a resfriar- dijo con una risa timida en sus labios, pero entonces en ese momento la llovia se vino fuertemente

Ichigo: Aaaaa no me voy a mojar toda

Pai: Vamonos de aquí- dijo tomando a Lettuce y Mint por el hombro y teletransportandose al café, Kissh iso lo mismo con Ichigo y claro con el permiso de Zakuro, también la teletransporto y Taruto se teletransporto con Pudding

Pudding: Sii Taru-Taru me llevara por teletransportacion- *Okey creo que dijo demasiado Teletransportacion ¬¬' lo ven hay esta otraves lo dije*

Taruto: No me llames asi- Todos llegaron al Café.

**Café Mew Mew**

Keichiro: Que bueno que están todos bien- dijo con una sonrisa calida.

Shirogane: Pensamos que la Quimera puede ser acausa de un nuevo enemigo.

Todos: Que!?- Las horas transcurrieron y Ryo les explicaba a todos lo que sucedia, después que termino nadien se podía ir a causa de la lluvia, ecepto Mint y Zakuro ya que vinieron por ellas, Pie ofreció llevar a Lettuce por teletransportacion y Taruto a Pudding también por teletranzportacion, Kisshu e Ichigo se quedaron un rato mas comiendo pastelillos y hablando de que hicieron en todo el tiempo que no se vieron.

Keichiro: Chicos ye vamos a cerrar amm Ichigo quieres hablar a tu casa?-dijo señalando el teléfono en la pared de la cosina

Ichigo: No jaja mis padres, fueron a visitar a una tia, que vive en Estados Unidos y no van a estar como por una o dos semanas-dijo sonriendo

Kissh: Siquieres te acompaño a tu casa

Ichigo: Genial! Si te puedes teletransportar mejor-dijo con entuciasmo porque ya no se iva a mojar, O si?

Keichiro: Bien siendo asi ya voy a cerrar

Kissh/Ichigo: Deacuerdo- ellos levantaron las sillas junto con Keichiro y Shirogane el cual había estado muy calladito ya que no se me ocurrió nada para que dijiera jiji opps.

Kissh: Nos vamos Kenekochan?

Ichigo: Si! Solo voy por mis cosas, a y no me llames asi-aunque le gustaba su apodo y aunque ella ledijiera eso el no iva a dejar de decirle asi - Estoy lista- se cambio y tenia puesto un lindo vestido color blanco, con un liston rodeándola por la cintura color rojo y de la cintura para abajo un lindo estampado de Flores de lindos colores pastel, Kisshu quedo con la boca abierta

Kisshu: Bien sujétate- ella se sujeto levemente, pero cuando el se estaa teletransportando sintió que se caia y lo sujeto mas fuerte era como un abrazo un poco fuerte jiji, Ichigo sintió como le empeso a caer agua y luego miro asia arriba y vio que no era su casa si no que estaban en medio del parque y todavía seguía la lluvia.

Ichigo: Kissh que hacemos aquí me estoy mojando se supone que iríamos a mi casa-dijo un poquito enfadada, Kissh abrió esos hermosos ojos y ella quedo ibnotisada, se veía tan Hermoso a la luz de las estrellas y la luna con esos hermosos ojos color ambar y en la lluvia

Kissh: Ichigo, siempre te querido hacer una pregunta muy importante y pienso que este es el momento de preguntártela!-dijo con una calida sonrisa

Ichigo: Cual es Kissh?-dijo mirando sus lindos ojos, pero todavía seguían abrazados

Kissh: Ichigo-dijo separándose de ella un poco, le tomo la mano y dando le un bezo en ella, levanto la vista y le pregunto- Quisieras ser mi Novia?-dijo con la misma linda sonrisa, Ichigo por un momento quedo sorprendida pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella si quería estar con el y era lo que siempre había deseado, que le pidieran que fuera su novia en el parque con la luz de las estrellas y la luna con la persona que amaba y aun mas romantico debajo de la lluvia, levanto la vista se endureció y respondió

Ichigo: No!-dijo en un susurro, ella estaba confusa por sus sentimientos, pero ni ella misma se pudo imaginar porque lo dijo tan fríamente, nisiquiera un lo pensare!, no solo lo dijo como si no tuviera corazón ni sentimientos, Kissh no lo podía creerlo estaba en chock, como se lo dijo asi como si el lediera igual si le decía si o no!

Kisshu: Esta bien-dijo bajando la vista, sus lagrimas se mesclavan con la lluvia, pero aun asi se distinguían, se teletranzporto a la casa de Ichigo, se alejo de ella y la miro a los ojos y dijo- Adios- aciendo una señal pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se fue caminando por la calle hasta que ya no se distinguió mas y desapareció

Ichigo: Kissh….-ella estaba mirándolo con una cara triste, y seguía pensando como pude decirle eso?... pero Ichigo no se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo la estuvieron observando

¿?: Owwww… que final tan triste- se escucho una voz en lo cercano, Ichigo se sorprendió y volteo la mirada…

**LoveKissh1: Bueno que les pareció loes gusto o no? A y perdón por tardarme tanto con la historia pero tuve la semana muy ocupada**

**Kissh: Si claro, que tantos compromisos puedes tener tu?**

**LoveKissh1: Callate! Si me sigues insultando are que Ichigo no te quiera ni como amigo (rio malvadamente)**

**Kissh: Te amooo! A y como que me dijo que no!**

**LoveKissh1: Solo lo dices por convenencia, y si jaja iva a poner un final feliz pero necesito este final para el siguiente capitulo….. Bueno y siguiendo, dejen reviews porfa y califiquen yupi ADIOS 3 3 3**


	7. Amiga o Enemiga?

**Holis otraveces quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron reviews**

**Caro-11 gracias**

**Yo no soy dueña de TMM ni tampoco de ninguno de sus personajes mas que de los que yo invente**

**Te amo simplemente te amo**

**Amiga o Enemiga?**

Kisshu: Esta bien-dijo bajando la vista, sus lagrimas se mesclavan con la lluvia, pero aun asi se distinguían, se teletranzporto a la casa de Ichigo, se alejo de ella y la miro a los ojos y dijo- Adios- aciendo una señal pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y se fue caminando por la calle hasta que ya no se distinguió mas y desapareció

Ichigo: Kissh….-ella estaba mirándolo con una cara triste, y seguía pensando como pude decirle eso?... pero Ichigo no se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo la estuvieron observando

¿?: Owwww… que final tan triste- se escucho una voz en lo cercano, Ichigo se sorprendió y volteo la mirada…

Ichigo: Q-Quien eres tu?!-Dijo tartamudeando y osbervando a una hermosa chica Cyclon! en medio de la calle, de pelo color gris claro, largo y suelto y una pequeña trencita como las de Lettuce aun costado, y un precioso vestido blanco con vuelo, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla

¿?: Yo me llamo Kasumi Shimizu-dijo con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados

Ichigo: Que quieres y porque me estas espiando!-dijo furiosa y confusa

Kasumi: Yo?! Ja soy una Cyclon y vengo por lo que es mio!-dijo con furia y sacando un cetro, el mango, era color turqueza y en su extremo hacia un circulo también color turqueza y en medio de este un Corazon de Cristal

Ichigo: A que te refieres?-pregunto con desconfianza

Kasumi: No te agas la tonta! Tu saves a que me refiero-dijo ya furiosa

Ichigo: Claro que no, te equivocas, nisiquiera te conozco!-dijo un poco frustada

Kasumi: Callate!...que no te imaginas ni un poco a que me refiero?-dijo levantando la vista pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo: NOOO!-dijo gritando desesperada e irritada

Kasumi: Bien….aunque digas lo que digas, yo me voy a encargar de que tu y las demas Mew's se la pasen de lo peor-dijo abriendo sus ojos, eran muy bellos eran color turqueza, y ella lanzando un ataque – Ishi-Tsuki –grito y de su cetro salieron bolas de energía color dorado como las de Kisshu, pero estas eran mas pequeñas y envez de una sola, eran varias.

Ichigo:Aaaaaaaaaaaahh-grito al ser golpeada por el ataque, en ese momento Kissh que ya iva lejos del lugar, pudo escuchar el grito, se sorprendió levanto la vista y susurrando el nombre de Ichigo, corrió hacia el lugar

Kasumi: Jajaja que?, eres tan débil que con solo un ataque te rindes-Ichigo tirada en el suelo con varios raspones lenvanto la vista y saco su medallón de poder, lo puso debajo de sus labios y grito

Ichigo: Mew mew strawberry metamorfo-sis-mientras Ichigo se transformaba Masha mando una señal al Café

**Café Mew Mew**

Keichiro: Shirogane!-echo un grito, al cual escucho como venia bajando Ryo a toda velocidad

Shirogane: Que pasa para que me levante esta hora!-*era la 1:30 de la madrugada*

Keichiro: Masha a enviado una señal de peligro, y se a activado la señal de Mew Ichigo, tienes que llamar a las demas

Shirogane: Bien dime su hubicacion-Keichiro le dio la calle y numero de la casa de Ichigo, Ryo mando a todas las Mew's, y también a los Cyclones los cuales estaban en una nave cerca del Café, bueno solo estaban Pie y Taruto

**Con Ichigo**

Kasumi: jajaja Que tierno uniforme jaja-dijo vurlandoze

Ichigo: Ya basta, asta aquí llegaste- e invicando su poder- Ribon strawberry check –lanzando su ataque, la derribo pero casi no le hiso daño

Kasumi: Como te atreves!...muy bien si asi quieres jugar-– Ishi-Tsuki volvió a lanzar su ataque pero esta vez las bolas de energía eran mas grandes, Ichigo solo pudo esquivarlas

Kisshu: Ichigoo!-grito cuando vio que esta luchando contra alguien, el se hacercaba corriendo y mientras invocava sus sais, ya que se había hacercado lo suficiente a Ichigo y su enemigo pudo distinguir la cara de la chiga, el deteniéndose brucamente a un metro de Ichigo y la chica, queda sorprendido- K-Kasumi?-dice tartamudeando

Zakuro: Ribon Zakuro Spear-Zkuro se acercaba con las demas y sostuvo a Kasumi con su liston

Lettuce: Ichigo-san esta bien

Ichigo: Si gracias..-haciendo una pausa y volteando asia Kissh quien todavía observava aKasumi constilpado

Kisshu: Kasumi Shimizu? Eres tu?-dijo aun confundido

Kasumi: Aaauuu, si soy yo!-Mientras que todos estaban confusos

Kisshu: Que haces aquí y porque atacas a Ichigo?

Tart: Un momento la conoces?-dijo curioso

Kisshu: Si ¡!-dijo volteando a Kasumi- tu fuiste mi compañera, los tres años en la secundaria no?

Kasumi: Siii, yo fui la chica que me enamore de ti desde que te vi, pero luego en tercer año de secundaria viniste a la tierra y ya no supe nada de ti solo que salvaste junto con ellos el planeta-dijo apuntando a Pie y Taruto

Kisshu: Si, haora recuerdo todo, tu y yo eramos muy amigos

Kasumi: Si, solo eso…amigos-dijo con una lagrima saliendo de su rostro

Ichigo: Pero, porque me atacaste a mi?

Kasumi: P-Porque tu me quitaste algo que ya era mio desde el prinsipio!-grito y rompió en llanto

Mint: Exactamente a que te refieres?

Kasumi: Me quito a Kisshu!

Bueno eso es todo reviews porfa a y perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero ya me tengo que ir


	8. La verdad de mis sentimientos!

**No soy dueña de TMM ni de ninguno de sus personajes mas que de Kasumi y los que yo invente**

**Kissh: Comenten si les gusta porfa-cara de cachorrito**

**Love Kissh1: Ya cállate!**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Mis verdaderos sentimientos!**

Ichigo: Pero, porque me atacaste a mi?-dijo confundida y ya había dejado de llover

Kasumi: P-Porque tu me quitaste algo que ya era mio desde el prinsipio!-grito y rompió en llanto

Mint: Exactamente a que te refieres?

Kasumi: Me quito a Kisshu!-todos vieron a Kisshu y el estaba con una cara de ``Estas loca mujer´´

Kisshu: Kasumi que estas diciendo tu y yo solo eramos amigos!-dijo frustado y en ese momento se fue la posima de Keichiro de su cuerpo y volvió a ser el mismo peli-verde de antes

Kasumi: No es cierto, yo siempre te envie esas hermosas cartas de amor!-dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Kisshu: Aaaa, entonces tu eras!-dijo con su dedo índice en su mentón y una inocencia de *Yo niciquiera savia de quien eran*, asi que la chica mas se enfado.

Pudding: Bueno entonces, si solo eran amigos, no puedes decir que Ichigo te quito algo, que nunca fue tuyo, na-no-na-da!-dijo con una sonrisita un poco burlona

Kasumi: Callate! Niña!-gritandole en el oído a Pudding, furiosa

Taruto: Bien, entonces que hacemos con ella?

Pai: No podemos confiar en ella por ahora, hay que llevarla al café-todos asintieron

_**En el Café Mew mew**_

Ryo: Asi que ya la conocias

Kisshu: Si

Keichiro: Pues no podemos hacer nada tendrán que dejarla ir

Mint: Pero por que?!-dijo enfadada

Lettuce: Si, ella trato de matar a Ichigo-san-dijo también algo enfadada

Zakuro: Si pero no podemos tenerla todo el tiempo amarrada,…recuerden que ella se puede teletransportarse!-dijo apollada en una pared, con la vista baja y los ojos cerrados

Ichigo: Es cierto- dijo volteando a la cocina y viendo a Taruto, Pudding y Kissh, tratando de calmarla para lograr que no se escapara, todos fueron a la cocina

**+*+/+-/**+/-/**+/+-/*-/-*/+*+/*-**

_**En la cocina**_

Shirogane: Te liberaremos, pero tendras que regresar a tu planeta-dijo seriamente

Kasumi: Porque abria de hacerlo

Pudding: ja Porque sino torturaremos a Kisshu na-no-na-da!-y con una sonrisa en su rostra muy divertida

Kisshu: Si! Espera QUE?-dijo inconcientemonte y luego sorprendido

Kasumi: ja, ja muy graciosa, díganme por que tendría que hacer lo que me piden!

Ryo: Porque asi no tendras que pelear contra todo el equipo mew, ni te tendremos que destruir

Kasumi: Okey mmmmmm…..creo que….no hacepto adiós-dijo y en esemomento se teletransporto, y Kissh trato de atraparla, pero lo único que quedo fue la soga con la cual la amarraron

Ichigo: O no puede ser haora me va a querer matar!-dijo con preocupación

Keichiro: Ichigo no se preocupe si la atacan nosotros resiviremos la señal de Masha

Ichigo: Bueno al menos ya estoy mas tranquila, bien me ire a casa, adiós-dijo levantando la mano y despidiéndose de todos

Taruto: Y que no te va a acompañar Kisshu-dijo con una ceja arriba, pero cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta que Kish ya no estava

Ichigo: No!-dijo un poco triste bajo la cabeza, y se fue caminando

Mint: Ichigo espera, yo te acompaño-dijo con una sonrisa amable

Lettuce: Yo también voy Ichigo-san

Pudding: Pudding también quiere ir! Na-no-na-da!-y se fue brincando con todas a la casa de Ichigo

Ya que ivan caminando por la calle, estaba sola ya que eran las 2:00 am pero no tenían miedo ya que son las mew's jiji

Mint: Ichigo y que pasa entre tu y Kissh cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que son novios y ya se besaron?!-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Ichigo: Am..Este.. claro que no! Y no somos novios-dijo toda sonrrojada

Lettuce: Ichigo-san no tiene porque apenarse en decirnos si esta saliendo con el!-dijo con una amable sonrisa en su rostro

Ichigo: Deacuerdo les contare todo, yo y Kissh no somos novios, hace apenas un uen rato, el me llevo a mi casa o eso se suponía, del café el se teletransporto al parque y todavía estaba lloviendo, y fue muy lindo porque…pues..ya saben.. en la noche en medio del parque, con lluvia y la luz de las estrellas y la luna…pues.. me pidió que fuera su novia

Pudding: Y si te pidió que fueras su novia, porque dices que no son novios!-esta ves lo dijo mas seria y sin su frase na-no-na-da)

Ichigo: Pues.. esque..yo..yo le-todas anciavan que Ichigo continuara- Yo.. le dije que..NO!-dijo con lagrimas callendo de sus ojos

Mint: Pero Ichigo que no te gusta?-dijo un poco preocupada por su amiga

Ichigo: Esque bueno, todavía no se, talves si, pues yo siiiiiiii si estoy enamorada de el-rompiendo en llanto y callendo al suelo de rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

Lettuce: Ichigo-san, se encuentra bien-Lettuce se arrodilla junto a Ichigo, y la peli-roja la abraza fuerte llorando en el hombro de Lettuce

Pudding: Nunca pensé que se pondría tan mal-dijo con cara sorprendida

Mint: Yo tampoco-con la misma cara que Pudding

Ichigo: Esque soy una tonta el dio la vida por mi en la batalla final!

Mint: Yo siempre pensé que el se había vatido a un duelo con Deep-Blue

Ichigo: No.. el traisiono a Deep-Blue, para que no me destruyera, pero justo cuando Kissh lo ataco, Deep-Blue le clavo la espada y lo tiro hasta ami, el me quería dar un ultimo beso antes de morir y yo niciquiera eso pude hacer por el, y mirio en mis brazos- dijo recordando todo lo que el, le dijo antes de morir, y los recuerdo de ellos dos juntos, en sus batallas.

Pudding:P-Pudding.. Q..Quiere llorar-y rompió en llanto y también abrazo a la pelirroja que estaba tirada en el suelo con Lettuce

Mint: Pudding no pasa nada, esa historia es muy hermosa, Ichigo, pero porque le dijiste que no?

Ichigo: No.. yo ..no.. los se-dijo levantándose mientras Lettuce le ayudava

Lettuce: Ichigo, solo dicelo mañana, todo que lo quieres, que lo amas y que quieres estar siempre a su lado

Pudding: Ichigo, el tiene que entenderte na-no-na-da!-dijo ya mas alegre y para de llorar

Mint: Ichigo, ya llegamos a tu casa-dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Ichigo: Muchas gracias chicas las quiero, son mis mejores amigas-dijo y les dio un abrazo a todas

M/L/P: Adios Ichigo-dijeron despidiéndose

Ichigo: Adios- se despidió y entro a su casa, sus compañeras ivan caminando por la calle

Mint: Oigan hay que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien lo les parece

Pudding: Siii pudding quiere participar na-no-na-da!

Lettuce: Bien nos ponemos en contacto!

Mint: No vamos a mi cas a hacer a una pijamada e invitamos a Onne-sama a que venga y nos ayude

L/P: Deacuerdo

**Bien esto es todo gracias por sus reviews y por los que leen mi fic los quiero mucho a y ojala les platiquen a sus amigas de TMM yo le platico a mi prima y ella veía la serie con migo cuando la pasavan en Cartoon Network no se como se escribe perdón por las faltas de ortografía adiós reviews y califiquen Bye :):)**


	9. El Baile!

**LK1:Holis aquí denuevo con una historia, espero que lo disfruten**

**Kissh: jaja me encanta este capitulo, jaja bueno un poco, ya que no aparesco tanto y casi ni digo nada**

**Lk1: Agradese, que por lo menos, dijiste algo ¬¬'!**

**Kissh: LoveKissh1 no es propietaria de TMM ni de ninguno de sus personajes, mas que los que ella invente**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**El Baile**

M/L/P: Adios Ichigo-dijeron despidiéndose

Ichigo: Adios- se despidió y entro a su casa, sus compañeras ivan caminando por la calle

Mint: Oigan hay que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien lo les parece

Pudding: Siii pudding quiere participar na-no-na-da!

Lettuce: Bien nos ponemos en contacto!

Mint: No vamos a mi cas a hacer a una pijamada e invitamos a Onne-sama a que venga y nos ayude

L/P: Deacuerdo

**Casa de Mint**

Todas haian llamado a sus casas para avisarles que arian una pijamada, Mint, llamo a Zakuro y ella llego unos treinta minutos después, ya todas estaban vestidas con sus lindas pijamas de colores.

Mint: Bien…piensen que podríamos hacer para que esos dos se hablen

Lettuce: Tal vez una fiesta!

Mint: Es una buena idea

Pudding: Puede ser una fiesta de disfraces, asi nadien se reconocería na-no-na-da!

Lettuce: Si, pero donde haríamos la fiesta

Mint: Puede ser aquí en mi casa, en el salón de baile.

Zakuro: Con migo tampoco habría problema!-dijo con una ligera sonrisa- pero todavía no estoy muy deacuerdo con esto que quieren hacer, es decir, no deverian interferir, con el destino-dijo ya mas ceria

Mint: Pero Onne-sama no viste como se puso cuando recordó lo que habia pasado

Zakuro: Si, pero si hacen que vallan juntos, talves estarán obligados

Lettuce: Bien, pero ami si me gustaría hacer una fiesta,

Mint: Bueno yo quisiera hacerla en mi casa invitaría a mis amigos y mis primos y bueno talves a los hijos del los amigos de mis padres jaja

Lettuce: Si, necesitan ser personas jóvenes, porque no creo que los adultos quieran disfrazarse

Pudding: a Pudding le gustaría vestirse de mmm…

Mint: Bien mientras Pudding decide, Lettuce tu con quien iras

Lettuce: Que? aque te refieres?

Mint: Que quien va a ser tu pareja en el baile?

Lettuce: am no se!-dijo con un poco de sonrrojo

Mint: Hay aja como si no quisieras ir con Pie-san

Lettuce: Bien, me agrada pero que tal si me dice que no?

Mint: Eso no importa lo importante es que lo intentes!

Pudding: Pudding quiere ir con Taru-Taru

Mint: Bien y yo invitare a Shirogane, aunque es un poco mañor-*Recuerden en esta historia ya a pasado un año asi, que todos ya un año mayores al anime*

P/L: Okey

Mint: Onne-sama usted con quien ira?

Zakuro: No creo que valla, y si asisto talves no lleve pareja- ellas se quedaron todas dormidas y anciosas porque mañana les preguntarían a los chicos que si querían acompañarlas en el baile

**En la Nave **_**Ikisatashi**_

Taruto: Kissh abre la puerta-el tenia como media hora tratando de que abriera la puerta, pero estuvo tan concentrado que no se le ocurrió tele transportarse- Kissh? Oye abre la puerta!... Bien me tele transportare!- lo hiso y vio como Kisshu seguía en la cama, cuierto de los pies hasta la cabeza con las sabanas- Oye que tienes?

Kisshu: Nada!-dijo con desanimo, aun debajo de las sabanas

Tart: Tu si tienes algo! Nunca estas asi…..-ubo un gran silencio-Oye las mew's me dijeron que vas a hacer una fiesta de disfraces-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Kisshu: Y?-dijo ya descuriendose la cara

Tart: Y? porque no invitas a la vieja bruja!

Kissh: Si me dijo que no quería ser mi novia que te hace pensar que quiere ir al baile con migo?

Tart: Queee? ya le preguntaste?-dijo con tono de asombro

Kissh: Siii!-con fastidio

Tart: y te dijo que no jaja

Kissh: Si, si haora sal de mi cuarto

Tart: No lo hare tienes que ir a esa fiesta!

Kissh: Por?

Tart: Por que todo el equipo mew hira

Kissh: Pues no todo por que yo no hire

Tart: Bien, Pieeeee, Kisshu no quiere venir-grito a su hermano, Pie entra por la puerta

Pie: Kisshu tu vas a ir-dijo con tono de mando

Kissh: Porque tendría que hacerte caso?-dijo levantando una ceja

Pie: Porque sino hare que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida-dijo mas cerio de lo normal, y tenia a Kisshu tomado de la camisa cara a caja

Kisshu: Bien bien ire ajj-dijo asustado y quejándose

**En el Café**

Todas la chicas ya estaban hay al igual que los cyclones, en cinco minutos hiban a abrir y seria mejor que todos invitaran a sus parejas para la fiesta

Mint: Amm Shirogane-san-dijo un poco timida

Ryo: Hai

Mint: Me preguntaa si le gustaría ser mi pareja en el baile?

Ryo: Claro, me encantaría-le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiro, Mint salió de la cosina y les dijo a sus amigas lo que paso

Mint: Lettuce sigues tu de invitar a tu pareja-señalando a Pie en su estilo humano estaba limpiando una mesa y tenia puesto su uniforme *por sierto los uniformes son como el que usa Masaya en la serie*

Lettuce: Bien-dijo super nerviosa, como cuando el chico que te gusta te envía un mensaje y te emocionar jiji-Pai-san-dijo con sonrrojo y la mirada hacia el suelo

Pie: Si?-dijo volteando asia ella y mirándola, bueno no tan serio, como decirlo, normal

Lettuce: Quisiera acompañarme al baile?

Pie: Seria un placer-con una sonrisa sincera*como la que le da Pie a Lettuce antes de morir en el episodio final*

Lettuce: Bien- y se alejo con una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad

Mint: Lettuce y que te dijo?

Lettuce: Que siiiii-dijo entuciasmada

Mint: Ahora Pudding

Pudding: siiiiiiiii-ella se acerco al niño rubio *Taruto en forma de humano*

Taruto: Hola Pudding-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Pudding: Hola Taru-Taru jaja oye quisieras ser mi pareja en la fiesta de disfraces? Na-no-da!-dijo para nada nerviosa

Tart: Ammm, Claro por que no- dijo con una linda sonrisas y asintia

Pudding: Jaja Pudding ya tiene una pareja para el Baile- y diciendo esto salto a abrazar a Taruto, lueo se fue brincando hacia sus compañeras

Mint: bien veo que ya todas tenemos pareja para el baile haora hay que empesar con la fase B del plan- señalando a Ichigo

Pov. Ichigo

He estado trabajando al lado de Kissh todo el dia, pero el sigue sin dirigirme la palabra, nos hemos topado homro con homro y niciquiera me volteo a ver, e pasado enfrente de el y se hace le que no me ve, pero por que? hay Dios Ichigo, como que porque! Es ovio! Le dijiste que no querías ser su novia y te preguntas por que?

Todo el dia trate de darme el valor de hablarle pero no puedo, me pondría muy nerviosa, al hablar de eso, observe como venían las chicas hacia a mi cuando estaba barriendo el piso, Mint fue la primera en acercarse y me dijo

Mint: Oye vamos a hacer un baile de disfraces quieres venir?

Yo: Ammm pues no los se...

Pudding: Si tu tienes que venir

Yo: Pero!

Lettuce: Vamos a buscar unos disfraces al centro comercial?

Mint: Si, Oye Shirogane podemos ir a buscar unos disfraces?

Ryo: Claro hoy serraremos temprano

Yo: Pero que yo todavía no digo que si

Mint: Si, si Ichigo vamos- asi me arrastraron a la limocina de Mint y nos fuimos, pero antes de eso, vi que Mint, le decía algo al oído a Pai, el esta escuchando con uel ceño fruncido, pero no paresia enojado y al ultimo el asintió y luego Mint regreso y nos fuimos

Fin Pov. Ichigo

Ichigo: Bueno y mas o menos de que nos vamos a vestir?

Mint: Bueno yo solo me transformare y dire que es mi disfraz de Mew Mew

Pudding: Tienes rason na-no-da! Yo are lo mismo

Lettuce: Si igual yo

Ichigo: Bien entonces yo también, y para que venimos aquí

Mint: A no tu no seras Mew

Ichigo: y por que no?

Mint: Porque no! Haora ati hay que buscarte un vestido

Estuvieron de tienda en tienda buscando el vestido perfecto para Ichigo, Se ivan arrendir cuando Mint , observo un hermoso vestido en un gran ventanal

Mint: Miren haya, vamos Ichigo

Ichigo: Pero Mint esa tienda es muy costosa

Mint: Y? yo te lo compro, tomalo como un regalo!-dijo y la estiro de la muñeca, todas las siguieron, llegaron a la tienda Ichigo se lo probo y era justo sus talla, Mint lo pago y salieron de hay luego se fueron de shoping a comprar ropa casual y a la moda y zapatos accesorios etc.

**En la nave Ikisatashi**

Pie: Kisshu ten –lanzandole un smoquing negro

Kisshu: Porque tengo que usar esto? Ustedes iran como siempre!- ellos ivan a vestir sus mismos trajes de siempre

Pie: No podemos ir los tres iguales, asi que ponte eso!-dijo ya enfadado

Kisshu: Bien, bien me lo pongo ajjj-se iva quejando mientras se dirijia a su cuarto a cambiarse

Tart: Vamonos ya es hora- todos salieron de hay en su forma humana Kissh y los otros dos como extraterrestres ya que esos eran sus disfraces.

**Casa de Mint**

Todas se cambiaron hay porque ya no havia tiempo y tenían prisa

Mint: Uff, muy bien yo ya estoy haora solo tengo que maquillarme un poco

Pudding: Mew mew Pudding metamorpho-sis-dijo transformándose

Lettuce: Mew mew Lettuce metamorpho-sis-transformandose igual

Ichigo: Bien yo solo me pongo los tacones y estoy lista-dijo ya con su lindo vestido

Zakuro: Hey que tal todas se ven bien-dijo entrando en el cuarto ya en forma de Mew

Todas: Gracias

Zakuro: Guaau que lindo vestido Ichigo-apresiando el hermoso vestido de Ichigo

Ichigo: Gracias

**Salon de Baile de Mint**

Ya todos los invitados estaban hai, al entrar por la puerta principal, había una grandes escaleras decoradas con lindos listones, había globos en todo el salón, y un DJ, ya todos estaban vestidos, había música y luces de colores, Pai Taruto y Kissh, ya estaban hay, Pai se coloco en una esquina de donde terminan las escaleras, Ryo estaba al otro extremo de las escaleras y a un lado Tart, y a Kissh estaba un poco confundido ya que lo colocaron en medio,

En ese momento las luces bajaron un poco, se harieron las puertas, y entro Mint en su forma Mew, todos voltearona verla ya que era la anfintriona y aplaudieron, ella empeso a bajar las escaleras, y detrás de ella venia Lettuce, luego pudding, cada una se fue con su respectiva pareja que ya las estaban esperando al final de la escalera

Kisshu ya estaba a punto de irse ya que todos sus amigos se fueron de su lado, pero cuando se dio media vuelta, un reflector color blanco, apunto directamente asia la puerta, Kissh levanto la mirada y todos quedaron impresionados, en la Puerta se vio avanzando a una hermosa chica y su Hermoso vestido, rosa pastel, con olanes y ermosos detalles dorados era presioso esa chica era…..

_Bueno se me hiso muy largo este capitulo jijiji, quien será esa chica? En el próximo cap. __**Tendrá letra de una cansion,**__ pero no se de cual, yo quisiera poner la de la novela jaja yo creo que quedaría bien chequen el link cópienlo y pegenlo es la de _

''_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea' de Eiza Gonzales'**_

_ watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=OTrs2DXgRIQ_

_Dejen reviews con sus sugerencias de la canción, es muy importante para el próximo capitulo, porfa, porfa díganme si les gustaría esa canción pliss_


	10. Nota: Urgente!

**Nota: Urgente**

**URGENTE **en el proximo capitulo Ichigo tiene puesto un vestido muy lindo pero no puedo poner la pagina directa asi que aquí esta solo **copien y pegen el linck.** Pero **quiten los espacios que hay en el Linck**

www. verosolis dannapaola. php#

**esta es la descripcion para que sepan cual de todos los vestidos es:**

*copien y peguen el link es para que sepan cual es el lindo vestido, es una pagina de danna paola, ella esta posando de lado tiene una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cintura y tiene la mirada baja, es uno rosa pastel largo con holanes y brillos dorados y verdecitos y tiene puesto un gran moño rosa en el pelo y el pelo de lado y el fondo de la imagen es celeste con florecitas en el marco*

By: LoveKisshu1


	11. Me puedes pedir lo que sea!

Holis **URGENTE!** Les sugiero que pongan la música mientras leen el Fic es la de _**ME PUEDES PEDIR LO QUE SEA de Eiza Gonzales**_ y vean el **link htt p/ ****www. verosolis dannapaola. php#** pero quiten los espacios del link, para que vean el vestido, es toda una pagina donde vienen vestidos muy lindos pero **es de danna paola** es largo o bueno el que describo en la historia ese es!

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO!**

**Me puedes pedir lo que sea!**

En ese momento las luces bajaron un poco, se habrieron las puertas, y entro Mint en su forma Mew, todos voltearona verla ya que era la anfintriona y aplaudieron, ella empeso a bajar las escaleras, y detrás de ella venia Lettuce, luego pudding, cada una se fue con su respectiva pareja que ya las estaban esperando al final de la escalera

_*__Me puedes pedir lo que sea que robe un segundo de una luna llena,*_

Kisshu ya estaba a punto de irse ya que todos sus amigos se fueron de su lado, pero cuando se dio media vuelta, un reflector color blanco, apunto directamente asia la puerta, Kissh levanto la mirada y todos quedaron impresionados, en la Puerta se vio avanzando a una hermosa chica y su Hermoso vestido, rosa pastel, con olanes y hermosos detalles dorados era presioso

_**__me puedes pedir lo que sea que huyamos sin rumbo que nadie nos vea,**_

esa chica era…

Kissh: Ichigo…-dijo en un susurro

_*puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia y mojarte con ellos, pídeme llenarte el mundo de amor verdadero._

_nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,  
me puedes pedir lo que sea pero que se junto a ti.*_

Ella venia bajando las escaleras, con elegancia y sonriéndole a Kissh, ella también tenia puesto un antifas rosa, con detalles dorados en las esquinas del antifas, ya que iva a terminas de bajar las escaleras, cuando el reflector seguía a la pareja con los asia la pista de baile

_**Me puedes pedir lo que sea que el brillo en mi ojos sea tu carretera,**_

Ellos empesaron a danzar lento y tranquilos mirándose directo asia los ojos, los demas empezaron a bailar a su alrededor

_**me puedes pedir lo que sea que mienta contigo aunque nadie nos crea**,_

Todos los invitados que bailaban, dejaron de hacerlo y hicieron un circulo grande, donde admiraban a la feliz parejita

_**puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia y mojarte con ellos, pideme llenarte el mundo de amor verdadero.**_

Ellos bailaron mas rápido al compas de la música,

_**Pero nunca me pidas dejarte, que deje de amarte o alejarte de mi,**_

Kissh le dava vueltas a Ichigo, tomando la, de la mano, volvieron a juntarse, y volvieron a bailar pegaditos

_**nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,  
puedes pedir lo que sea pero que sea junto a ti.**_

Ellos seguían danzando, pero lo hacían tan bien que todos los miraban, Ichigo dio vueltas, asia una lado y regresando a los brazos de Kissh

_**Pero nunca me pidas dejarte que deje de amarte o alejarte de mi,**_

La canción estaa a punto de acabar y ellos estaban seguian bailando

_**nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,  
nada que pueda perderte que no vuelva a verte o no estar aquí,**_

_**me puedes pedir lo que sea pero que sea junto a ti.**_

Ichigo quedo acostada en los brazos de Kissh mientras que el la sostenía de la cintura y ella con sus manos de su cuello

_**Pero que sea junto a ti ...**_

Y justo en ese momento el la levanto lentamente se acercaron y se besaron, todos les aplaudieron y les chiflaron, empezó otra canción y todos ya desasiendo el circulo empezaron a bailar

Ichigo: Kissh..lamento lo que te hise, yo no quería decir no! –ya que terminaron con ese hermoso beso de película

Kissh: Entonces porque me lo dijiste-un poquito confundido, pero aun asi con una tierna sonrisa, ella le explico todo mientras ivan al jardín de Mint, y caminaan un poco

Ichigo: Kissh, ese dia fue majico, debajo de la lluvia, nosotros solos, y a la luz de la Luna y las Estrellas-dijo con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla

Kissh: Keneko-chan no te preocupes, no pasa nada-dijo preocupado por ella

Ichigo: Pero esque, tu moriste por mi en la Batalla contre Deep Blue y nisiquiera te pude dar un ultimo beso

Kissh: YAAA! Basta si-dijo ya mirándola con firmesa- tu no tienes la culpa de nada!

Ichigo: Te Amo! –dijo dándole un beso

Kissh: Yo tamien te amo Gatita!-dandole otro beso suave y lento, mientras, las curiosas de la Mew's los observaban al igual que Pie y Taruto

**Esto es todo porfavor sigan las instrucciones del link para que ean el vestido es uno largo muy lindo bueno ya lo describi arriba jiji y les recomiendo que pongan la canción mientras leen el Fic**


	12. Confeciones de Amor!

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO!**

**Confeciones de amor!**

Ichigo: Te Amo! –dijo dándole un beso

Kissh: Yo tamien te amo Gatita!-dandole otro beso suave y lento, mientras, las curiosas de la Mew's los observaban al igual que Pie y Taruto

Kasumi: Awwww que mal que pronto se acabara esto-dijo detrás de ellos lansandoles una medusa que cuando toco el suelo exploto, Ichigo y Kisshu se sorprendieron pero todo fue tan rápido que no pudieron esquivar el ataque y los dos salieron volando, Ichigo estrellándose sobre la pared y Kissh callo en la picsina

Minto: Kasumi!-grito y lanzo su flecha- Ribon-Minto-Echo –ya que todas ya estaban transformadas, Lettuce también lanzo su ataque, pero ella los esquivo y lanzo sus bolas de energía asia ellos

Ichigo: Chicas!-gritando al ver que las lastimo y ella también se transformo

Kisshu: Ajjj preferiría averme estrellado en la pared!-dijo saliendo todo empapado de la piscina pero ya en su forma extraterrestre

Pai: Tornado ventoso- lanzando un rayo asi Kasumi

Kasumi: Lo lamento pero seguire apareciendo asi, almenos de que Kissh venga con migo

Shirogane: Llévatelo si quieres-dijo apuntando a Kissh, quien lo mirava con cara de fastidio

Ichigo: No! Ya basta, no seguire soportándote- dijo y lanzo su ataque contra ella- Riboon Strawberry Surprise- le dio directo a Kasumi y ella callo al suelo ya que estaba flotando

Kasumi: Ajj esto no a terminado Ichigo, Adios Kissh-dijo despidiéndose

Ichigo: Torpe…-dijo en un susurro, regreso con los demas, aunque Kissh estaba exprimiendo el traje del exceso de agua

Taruto: Jajaja pareces un tonto jaja-dijo a carcajadas y todos empezaron a reir incluso Ichigo

Kisshu: Si,si, jaja muy gracioso-dijo en tono sarcástico y una cara de fastidio, todas las mews volvieron a su forma normal

Lettuce: Creo que es hora de irme-dijo mirando un lindo reloj que llevaba puesto

Pie: Te acompaño

Lettuce: Gracias-dijo un poquito sonrrojada se fueron juntos

Pudding: Pudding también tiene que irse na-no-da!

Taruto: Voy con tigo, adiós tonto, adiós vieja bruja- refiriéndose a Kisshu y Ichigo

Ichigo: Adios Pequñajo!

Taruto: Callate!-el se fue con pudding, al igual que Mint con Ryo, y Zakuro se fue sola

Kissh: Me siento raro todo mojado

Ichigo: Vamonos, asi te puedes cambiar, te puedes tele-transportar?...a no pero estas todo mojado

Kisshu: Aun asi puedo…. Ven-dijo queriéndole dar un abrazo a lo que Ichigo se fue corriendo para que no la mojara

Ichigo: No! Kissh estas todo mojado- ella dio un mal paso y callo a la piscina y luego Kisshu también se tiro para acompañarla

Kissh: Jajaja fue una noche divertida- dijo en medio de la pscina

Ichigo: Jaja si… aunque me alla caído por tu culpa

Kissh: asi es la vida Kenekochan-dijo y se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo lo beso, ellos se separaron tomaron aire profundamente se sumergieron en la piscina, y se dieron un beso debajo del agua, fue muy lindo y tierno

Ichigo:Kissh?

Kissh: Si?

Ichigo: Prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos y que nada nos separara!

Kisshu: Te lo prometo, pero repite esto después de mi si? Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las de Ichigo

Ichigo: Deacuerdo

Yo,

prometo amarte atravez de este corazon

con el impetu de mis años

y mas;

con toda mi piel que,

centimentro a centimetro

te entrego este dia.

Con mis ansias de vivir

acumuladas en mi sangre

con el hechizo de tus surtes

que conjuran mis enojos

hoy te regalo

estos tristes ojos

llenos de ti.

Prometo darte mi amor

mi mano junto a la tuya,

mi espada a tu servicio,

y mi alma sin condicion.

Que mi cuerpo

sea tu morada,

tus ojos mi vision

tu aliento

el aire que respiro

y mi vida

tu vocacion.

Yo prometo

estar tu lado,

abrirte mi corazon;

mas una condicion

unica te pido:

a mi amor no le pongas condicion.

Pues es sincero

como te lo entrego,

puro, diafano y completo,

una luz

que puede igualar un lucero.

hoy te entrego

todo esto:

mi vida y alma

mi corazon y cuerpo

pero ante todo

te ofrezco

esta promesa

de Amor Eterno.

Ichigo repitió junto con el las oraciones y tomandose las manos, después de eso se volvieron a besar pero esta vez fue un pequeño besito rápido y luego se abrazaron

**Casa de Mint**

Mint: Gracias por acompañarme Shirogane-san-dijo asiendo una reverencia

Ryo: Fue todo un placer, pero porfavor llamame Ryo-dijo

**Casa de Lettuce**

Lettuce: Gracias por traerme Pai-san

Pai: Denada fue un placer

Lettuce: Te quiero-de inmediato se tapo la boca con la mano por lo que dijo y se puso super roja

Pai: Te amo!-dijo con una sonrisa

Lettuce: Te amo!- los dos se acercaron y se dieron un pequño beso en los labios

**Casa de Pudding**

Taruto: Guaauu me va a ir supermal con Kissh cuando llegue a casa

Pudding: Jajaja Taru-Taru se lo merece na-no-da

Taruto: Pudding? Nunca has sentido algo extraño?...como que siempre piensas en una persona y no puedes sacártela de la cabeza y quieres estar siempre a su lado?

Pudding: Si! Simpre

Taruto: Asi?

Pudding: Si! Na-no-da!

Taruto: Y con quien?

Pudding: Con Taru-Taru na-no-da!

Taruto: En serio?

Pudding: Si yo quiero a Taru-Taru! Adios-dijo subiendo unos escalones de su casa

Taruto: Pudding!- ella volteo, vio una sombra y lo que después sintió fue unos labios posarse sobre los suyos, era Taruto, ella se sintió sorprendida pero luego, cerro los ojos y solo se quedo hay hasta que termino el dulce beso

Taruto: Te amo!-dijo con sonrrojo

Pudding: Tambien Te amo Tart- y a el le sorprendió ya que jamás le avia dicho por su nombre….

**Bueno racias a los que me dejaron reviews y perdón por no haber actualizado antes me voy adiós.**

**Nota****: no e4scribi sobre mint, porque ella ya estaba en su casa jaja**

**Gracias a :**_TsukihimePrincess_


	13. Pijamada!

**Te AMO simplemente Te AMO**

**Pijamada!**

Taruto: Te amo!-dijo con sonrrojo

Pudding: También Te amo Tart- y a el le sorprendió ya que jamás le avía dicho por su nombre….

Al día siguiente:

Shirogane: Chicas!-grito

Todas: Pasa algo?

Shirogane: Les gustaría ir mañana a la playa?

Ichigo: Siiiiii

Pudding: Pudding también va, na-no-da!

Lettuce: Claro, si!

Zakuro: De acuerdo-dijo seria como de costumbre

Mint: Bien!

Keichiro: deacuerdo díganle a Kisshu, Pie y Taruto los otro y nos vemos mañana aquí a las 7:30 am en punto, deacuerdo Ichigo!-dijo mirando a Ichigo

Ichigo: Si –dijo un poco apenada

Shirogane: Bien cerraremos temprano, se pueden ir-dijo entrando al laboratorio

Todas: Gracias-dijeron emocionadas y salieron todas corriendo

Ichigo: Oigan harán algo hoy?

Pudding: Pudding no hará nada na-no-da!

Mint/Lettuce/Zakuro: Yo tampoco

Ichigo: Y que tal si vamos a mi casa o a la de alguien y hacemos una pijamada e imvitamos a los chicos a venir

Todas: Siii-todas acaron sus celulares y les marcaron a sus novios (*Y si! Ellos tenían teléfonos para comunicarse con ellas! Tierno no? *) se escucho un ''bueno'' en el teléfono de Ichigo

Ichigo: Si! Hola Kissh

Kissh: Hola Keneko-chan que pasa?- después se escucho el eco de Pie y Taruto contestando también

Ichigo: Oye pueden venir a una pi jamada en mi casa, se traen sus pijamas, sus cepillos de dientes, sus almohadas y lo que necesiten

Kissh: Bien ahí estaremos

Ichigo: Ok bye

Kissh: Bye

**Casa de Ichigo**

Lettuce: Jajaja esperen no!-dijo aventando una almohada y riendo

Ella tenia puesta una pijama de color verde limón, era un pantalón con lindos dibujitos de pecesitos, Pudding una de color amarillo de lindos monitos cafés, Mint una de color celeste con pajaritos pequeños, Zakuro Una pi jama morada liza e Ichigo su pi jama era un lindo short ajustado corto y una bonita blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel con un lindo moño blanco y su short tenia un estampado de fresas

Ichigo: Oigan quieren jugar a algo?

Todas: Sii

Ichigo: Bien y que tal si jugamos…mmmm…no se.. a las escondidas?

Mint: Es algo infantil, pero, esta bien-dijo algo conformista

Lettuce: Bien y quien cuenta?

Pudding: Ichigo-chan cuenta!-dijo saltando

Ichigo: Deacuerdo-suena un teléfono

Zakuro: Bueno? A..si…..de acuerdo…bien..adios, Chicas lo lamento pero me tengo que ir, hasta luego-dijo y se marcho rápidamente, en ese momento sono el timbre

**Ding Dong**

Ichigo: Creo que los chicos llegaron-dijo se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta

Kissh: Hola Keneko-chan-dijo vestía una pijama color verde esmeralda solo el pantalón y una camisa negra entallada, que hacia ver su buen físico, lo cual hacia que se viera muy sexy, detrás venia Pai y traía lo mismo que Kissh pero en morado muy oscuro y Taruto traía un conjunto de pantalón y una camisa de manga larga color rojo

Ichigo: Guaaauuu pasen!-dijo ENTRE RISITAS y se iso a un lado, ellos entraron y fueron a la planta de arriba, hay estaban todas las chicas, después de un rato llego Ryo, por lo que pareció que Mint lo había invitado

Kissh: Bien y que se supone que aremos?

Ichigo: Pues hay que poner música y bailar luego podemos comer pastel que iso mi mama y después hay que jugar otra guerra de almohadas y hacer un par de juegos mas y podemos cantar karaoke-dijo con una gran sonrisa

Todos: Deacuerdo!- Ichigo puso música a todo volumen,Todos esban bailando, en eso Ichigo conecto un micrófono al estéreo puso un disco para el karaoke y se puso enfrente de todos, todos se le quedaron mirando raro hasta que hablo

Ichigo: Bien es hora del Karaoke, Yo cantare Call me maybe empezó la música y todos empesaron a moverse, Ichigo estaba apunto de empezar a cantar

I threw i whish in the well  
Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Ella se movía y bailaba en su mismo lugar y le hacia señas a Kisshu cuando mencionaba algunos pedazos de la canción

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way

I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way

Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

SO CALL ME,  
MAYBE

Al terminar la canción todos le aplaudieron, era como si estuvieran escuchando la canción, con su protagonista original (*yo: solo imaginen que la voz de Carly Rae Jepsen es la voz de Ichigo, al igual que todos los que van a cantar, porque busque unas canciones que creo que la voz les quedan a su personaje jiji*)

Despues de ella siguió Mint cantando Heart Attack de Demi Lovato, después Pudding canto Un mundo de caramelo de Danna Paola (yo: se me hiso linda esta canción porque es una niñita que siempre come dulces y es muy tierna) Lettuce no canto ya que le dio pena, pero luego…

Ichigo: Vengan hay que cantar una canción todas juntas-y arrastro a todas hacia adelante y puso la canción Wings de Little Mix, los chicos se quedaron con las vocas habiertas y después de salir de su transe, ellos se pararon y pusieron What Makes you Beautiful (Kisshu era la voz de Harry, Ryo la de Zayn, Pai la de Liam, y Taruto la de Niall) también interpretaron Kiss You de One Direction

Las chicas les aplaudieron con todo, y después de eso Ichigo fue hasta Kissh y le susurro algo ya que se suponía que el karaoke había terminado, el asintió y luego pusieron la canción de Good Time

Pov. Ichigo

Ichigo: Le susurre a Kissh, que cantara un tema con migo, o bueno, dos temas y el acepto así que voy a ver que canción podemos cantar juntos

Fin Pov. Ichigo

En ese momento Kissh apago la luz dejando asi solo una pequeña lámpara encendida, el volvió a prender las luces e Ichigo ya estaba parada enfrente de todos y Kissh se incorporo rápidamente

Ichigo: Bien yo y Kissh cantaremos un ultimo tema, Kissh-dijo volteándolo a ver y Kissh puso play a la música, en ese momento empeso la canción Good Time de Carly Rae Jepsen

Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Kissh, interpreta al chico e Ichigo a Carly y ellos estaban bailando al igual que todos bailaban con todos

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

''En ese momento todos gritaron en coro''

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Todos aplaudieron y luego interpretaron Kissh e Ichigo también, ''Beautiful'' de Carly Rae y Justin Bieber

Todos empezaron a bailar con sus parejas Pudding y Tart, Pie y Lettuce, Ryo y Mint y Kissh e Ichigo cantaban Y bailaban el le dava vueltas todo era muy romántico y al final de la canción todos…se BESARON!

**LK1:Espero que les aya gustado y perdónenme por tardarme tanto en actualizar porfavor perdónenme, ya se, si me perdonan les regalo a Kissh, ami solo me estorba ¬¬'**

**Kissh: Oye!-dijo haciendo un puchero**

**Ichigo: jjajajajajajajaja **

**LK1: No te urles sino ati también te voy a regalar**

**Kissh e Ichigo: Te ODIO!-los dos haciendo puchero **

**LK1: Bueno espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias po sus reviews a y gracias a Mr. Bipolar por tus concejos, esque como veras soy muy torpe jiji y soy nuea y no se mucho de Fac Fiction y no me gusta que mi familia vea mis fics asi que los tengo que hacer muy rápido jaja poreso no puedo corregir la ortografía por todo eso perdónenme los quieromucho besitos Bye **

**Kissh: Adios-dise mandando un besito**


	14. ¿¡Un Mew Mew?

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**¿¡Un Mew Mew!?**

Todos empezaron a bailar con sus parejas Pudding y Tart, Pie y Lettuce, Ryo y Mint y Kissh e Ichigo cantaban Y bailaban el le daba vueltas todo era muy romántico y al final de la canción todos…se BESARON!

Al dia siguiente:

-Nyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Lamento llegar tarde-dijo Ichigo, entrando en el café sofocada,por correr

-Ya llegue-dijo Kissh también entrando

-Valla si que son almas gemelas-dijo Mint con una sonrisa burlona

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Ryo tomando una maleta negra, todos asintieron y tomaron sus respectivas cosas. Ya en el camino Pudding y Tart comían dulces, Pai y Lettuce leían(Yo: Como esque no se marean?) Shirogane estaba dormido en el asiento copiloto, Keichiro estaba manejando, e Ichigo y Kisshu estaban platicando y mirando el paisaje.

Despues de dos largas horas de viaje llegaron, todos salieron, estiraron las piernas, bajaron el equipaje y se fueron a cambiar, a sus trajes de baño.

-Pudding quiere hacer castillos de harena con Taru-Taru na-no-da!-dijo Pudding arastrando a Taruto a la arena, ella tenia puesto un bañador amarillo completo y Taruto uno rojo, obvio un short.

-Hay que ir a nadar-dijo Ichigo a Lettuce, Mint y Zakuro, si Lettuce ya sabe nadar.

-Me pregunto donde estarán Pai, Kissh y Ryo?-dijo Lettuce ya en el agua con las demas

-Cierto-dijo Ichigo volteando a todas partes

-O no una ola –dijo Mint casi gritando y apuntando a una hermosa pero gran ola que deseguro las golpearía aunque no fue asi, de la nada apareció Ryo, surfeando, después venia Pai y al ultimo Kissh, los dos últimos en su forma humana, todos surfeaban exelente. Pero luego Taruto se teletransporto en la tabla de Kissh e iso que perdiera el control y los dos calleran al mar, después se vio como las olas los arrastraron a la orilla de la playa, Taruto tenia una gran sonrisa traviesa y Kissh se quedo tumbado en la arena

-Como es que se te ocurrió que podría surfear con tigo apareciendo derrepente- dijo Kissh super enojado y gritándole a Tart

-No-dijo confirmando- yo sabia que no podrías, eso fue a propósito-dijo el niño con una sonrisa vengativa

-Te voy a matar- Y empieza a perseguir a Tart por toda la playa, hasta que Pie, le dio un golpe a los dos y se calmaron

-Ya esta la cena-dijo Keichiro, sacando rollos de sushi

-No me di cuenta cuando obscureció- dijo Ichigo observando el cielo. Todos comieron y se fueron a dormir a una cabaña que quedaba cerca.

Al dia siguiente:

-Ichigo, Ichigo-dijo Masha dando vueltas atraves de la cabeza de Ichigo, la cual todavía estaba dormida, ella empezó a despertar y se dio cuenta

-Masha, que pasa?-dijo todavía un poco dormida

-Nueva mew, nueva mew

-Que? no eso no puede ser!-dijo Ichigo confundida, inmediatamente despertó a todos lanzándoles sus almohadas y gritando

-Despierten-dijo Ichigo gritando con fuerza

-Keneko-chan, que pasa?-dijo Kissh bostezando

-Masha dice que hay una nueva mew-dijo exaltada, en ese momento todos se levantaron de golpe

-QUEEEEEE?-preguntaron todos

-SI, lo acaba de decir-dijo Ichigo señalando a la pequeña bola rosa

-Es cierto Masha?-dijo preguntando Ryo

-Es cierto, es cierto!-dijo Masha

-Bueno yo no se de eso me voy a nadar un rato-dijo Kissh levantándose, tomo una toalla y cuando extendió el bazo para abrir la puerta, vio una pequeña marca en su muñeca, Masha se puso arriba de el y le dio un medallón de poder

-Un minuto, porque me das esto y que es esta marca que tengo en la muñeca?-dijo un poco alarmado, todos lo miraron y luego a Keichiro y Ryo ellos fueron hasta el Keichiro tomo su brazo y lo examino, era una marca como la de Lettuce pero con un circulo en medio y dos motitas al extremo como la marca de Ichigo, luego volteo a verlo con seriedad en su cara y le dijo lo peor que Kish pudo haber escuchado

-Al parecer heres un Mew Mew!-dijo Keichiro dejando a todos atonitos

-QUEEE?-gritaron todos ecepto Keichiro

-Como esque puedo ser un Mew, niciquiera son una chica y…..soy de otro planeta-dijo Kissh todo exaltado

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, tendras que transformarte-dijo Keichiro mirándolo seriamente

-No lo hare esa frase suena super afeminada-dijo Kissh cruzándose de brazos

-Solo hazlo Mew Mew-dijo Taruto con una risita bulona

-Bien-dijo de enojado y en ese momento grito- Mew mew Kisshu, metamorfo-sis- y empezó su transformación, le salieron unas Orejitas y cola de leopardo y su traje era, igual que el de Bluee King pero en color verde oscuro envés de unos shorts cortos era un pantalón negro entallado, asi concluyo su transformacion

-No, no, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no pede estar pasando esto-dijo con una mano en su frente, como forma de frustacion

-Jajaja eres una Mew Mew-dijo Taruto burlándose

-Callate!-dijo Kisshu gritando

-Pero Shirogane como es posible esto- dijo Ichigo toda sorprendida

-No lo se pero tendremos que investigarlo-el oji-azul concluyo

**LK1:Nyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kissh es una Mew Mew**

**Kisshu:****Un ****Mew Mew!**

**LK1: si lo que sea pero lo eres, jaja bueno esto es todo por hoy pero gracias por sus reviews gracias a Mrs. Bipolar como podras ver segui tu consegjo sobre los guiones, gracias besitos y hasta la próxima yane!**


	15. Bajo la Luna y las Estrellas

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Bajo la Luna y las Estrellas**

-Pero Shirogane como es posible esto- dijo Ichigo toda sorprendida

-No lo se pero tendremos que investigarlo-el oji-azul concluyo

Despues de medio dia, con Shirogane Keichiro y Pai y claro Kissh investigando, las chicas se divertían jugando voleibol haciendo castillos de arena, nadando y echándose chapuzones en la piscina, quedaron todos súper cansados, en la noche todos dormían pero Pai Keichiro y Kissh seguían sacando conclusiones

-Dime todo sobre tu vida necesito saberlo todo para ver si hay algo que coincida con que seas un Mew-dijo Keichiro anotando algo en sus cuaderno

-Bueno, no podría contarte mucho de mi vida cuando era pequeño ya que los padres de Pie y Tart me adoptaron ya que quede huérfano después de que mis padres murieron ya por las malas condiciones del planeta, y después de un tiempo los padres de Pie y Tart murieron al igual que los míos, pero bueno ammm a los 10 años me enviaron a un campo militarizado para entrenar, fue un poco duro, todos los días tenia que entrenar y pelear en pequeñas batallas con otros ciclones para ver si era un buen candidato y que me mandaran a la Tierra, pero después de 4 años me enviaron para que viniera y pues con la ayuda de Deep Blue, conquistarla y bueno cuando llegue aquí yo confiaba en Deep Blue pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que lo único que quería era apoderarse de la Tierra y ni siquiera tenia pensado salvar a mi pueblo y pues después lo traicione-concluyo Kissh con una mirada perdida en el suelo y recordando a sus padres y como murieron

-Bien….. pero esto aun sigue siedo muy raro todavía no se puede saber como esque obtiviste los poderes- dijo Keichiro recargándose en su silla y suspirando

-Un momento la espada de King Blue o la de Deep Blue alguna ves lastimo a Ichigo? O alguana de las Mews-pregunto Pie

-Tal ves, porque?-pregunto Keichiro algo confundido

-Tal ves cuando King Blue lastimo a Kissh, había genes de Ichigo, ya que ella es un felino, aunque si fue asi es raro que no tuvieras genes de gato en ves de leopardo- admitió Pie

-Es muy probable tu teoría pero ya que el Leopardo es una especie en peligro de extinción todo coincide- dijo Kiechiro y se levanto de su silla ya mas relajado-eso debe ser ya esta confirmado, pero tenemos que llegar al laboratorio del Café Mew para estar seguros

**Al siguiente dia:**

-Ahaaaaaaaa-bostesando Ichigo, volteo a todas partes y luego se levanto vio que todos estaban dormidos, pero vio que no estaba Kissh, ella se puso su traje de baño y salió a la piscina, ya que era muy probable que hay estuviera, ella iva caminando cuando de lejos vio a alguien muy familiar, ella se quedo congelada al ver que era-Aoyama-kun-pronunciaron sus labios apenas en un susurro, el volteo la cabeza y también se quedo en chock después de unos segundos el se acerco despacio y ella se quedo hay parada

-Ichigo-dijo el ya con una pequeña y apenas notable sonrisa y mirándola fijamente

-Que haces aquí-dijo ya la pelirroja saliendo del trance

-Yo bine con unos amigos, pero haora que te veo quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que paso, la ultima vez que nos vimos y –no pudo terminar porque Ichigo lo interrumpió

-como es que me puedes pedir disculpas si me engañaste con otra después de todo lo que pasamos juntos y luego, casi matas a Kisshu, como es que te atreves a decirme que lo lamentas?-dijo furiosa y ya con lagrimas en su rostro

-Ichigo, esque de verdad lo lamento, es de corazón que tu no cres en el perdón?-termino el ya con la mirada baja

-Yo si creo en el perdón y… deacuerdo las personas se equivocan y pues si te perdono, porque yo también me e equivocado-dijo Ichigo y lo miro a los ojos

-Ichigo yo….yo fui un tontoy pues..quisiera que regresemos-dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero algo avia en su mirada que no la convencía

-Bueno? Esta noche es la ultima que estaremos vamos a hacer una pequeña fiestesita y habrá kareoke asi que podrías venir como a las 8:30 deacuerdo? Y hay te digo mi respuesta-dijo la pelirroja, con un plan en su mente y Aoyama acepto luego el se fue con sus amigos, pero Ichigo lo siguió y escucho lo que ya se esperaba, el diciéndoles a sus amigos que había caído y que era muy ingenua, eso no le dolio a Ichigo, porque ella amaba a Kissh y ya tenia un plan

Ichigo después de haber echo todo eso se dirigió de nuevo a la piscina ansiosa por su venganza, y después vio a Kissh con su short (traje de baño) verde sentado en la orilla de la piscina, con sus lindas orejitas de ciclón decaídas y solo sus pies en el agua y el se apoyaba sus manos también en la orilla, a Ichigo se le ocurrió hacerle una pequeña travesura, ella se hacerco cautelosa y…

-HOLAAAA-le grito en los oídos Kissh se sobresalto y le salieron sus lindas oregitas y su calita de leopardo y callo al agua

-Nyyaaaa porque hiciste eso?-dijo saliedo sobresaltado del agua y aun co sus oregitas y su cola

-Jajaja solo quería ver tus oregitas dijo Ichigo y se hacerco y las acaricio, pero Kissh la tomo del brazo y la estiro haciendo que también salieran sus oregitas de gato y callera al agua, ella salió y le salpico agua a Kissh y el también respondió, ellos empezaron a juguetear en el agua y empezaro a nadar y se daban marometas debajo del agua incluso algunos besos, Ichigo le platico todo lo que tenia en mente y lo que haia pasado con Aoyama, a Kissh le pareció bien el plan de Ichigo, ellos invitaron a Pie, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, Mint, Ryo y fueron a jugar a la playa después de eso todos se fueron por su lado, y después se hiso de noche

**Pie y Lettuce:**

-Pie-san ammm nosotros ya somos….- Lettuce no pudo terminar porque se puso super roja y desvio la mirada para que Pie lo la viera

-Si tu lo deseas tanto como yo lo seremos-Pie termino y después Lettuce lo miro a los ojos, el le sonrio y se hacercaron lentamente los dos hasta que se besaron un lento y presioso beso en los labios, ellos se encontraban caminando por la orilla de la playa

**Tart y Pudding:**

-Pudding?-dijo apenas Trat con un sonrrojo muy notable y con la mirada desviada quien estaba con Pudding en la Piscina jugueteando y salpicándose agua

-Si Taru-Taru?-dijo un una gran y bonita sonrisa

-Ammm…. Pudding quisieras ser mi novia?-Dijo hacercandose mas a ella, Pudding retiro su gran sonrisa y pareció muy sorprendida luego su gran sonrisa volvió y lo tomo de las manos

-Si Taru-Taru quiero ser tu novia!-dijo casi gritando y los dos se acercaron y se dieron un beso muy tierno y ni muy largo

**Mint y Ryo:**

-Ryo hay algo que siento pero no se como explicarlo o que es-dijo un poco apenada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, los dos se encontraban en las rojas de la bahía

-Mint lo que sientes…. Es amor-dijo tomandola de las manos- Al igual que yo-termino y le sonrio

-Ryo….yo lo AMO-dijo desviando la mirada, el la tomo de la nuca y la hacerlo hacia el hasta que la beso, ella quedo sorprendió pero luego se dejo llevar, cuando al fin se separaron-Mint quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Shirogane

-Si Ryo, te amo-y lo beso nuevamente

**Ichigo y Kissh:**

-Kissh te amo-dijo Ichigo y rodeo su cuello con sus manos, ellos dos estaban en la orilla del muelle y las olas chocaban conta este mismo

-Yo también te amo Keneko-chan, siempre lo are- diciendo esto la luz de la luna se reflejo en sus hermosos ojos color ámbar al igual que en los hermosos ojos de Ichigo color chocolates, Kissh la tomo por la cintura y la beso el beso empezó lento y tierno, pero luego se fue profundizando y estaba lleno de pasión, se separaron por falta de aire y se abrazaron luego Kissh empezó a elevarse, en cuanto Ichigo se dio cuenta ella lo abrazo super fuerte y Kissh voló hasta el mar y hay solto a Ichigo y el también callo

-Kissh no tengo miedo-dijo Ichigo en medio de las olas

-Keneko-chan que no se te olvide que yo te AMO y que no dejare que jamás te pase nada diciendo esto le dio un pequeñito beso en los labios y nadaron hasta la playa hay se recostaron en la oriya y observaron las estrellas y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos

**LK1:Jajaja espero les guste el capitulo y gracias a todos los que me han estado siguiendo jaja los AMO **

**Kissh: Yo también Los AMO besitos a todas mis seguidoras son las MEJORES **

**Ichigo: jaja yo también amo a mis fans aunque no tengo muchas porque todos aman a Kissh-hace un puchero**

**LK1: Tu siempre a sido mi mew preferida Ichigo-digo abrazándola **

**Kissh: Nos vemos a la próxima**

**LK1: Los quiero YANE!**


	16. CHICAS?

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**CHICAS?**

**LK1: Hola denuevo perdón por tardarme pero a estado muy dura la secu**

**Ichigo: Si se abran dado cuenta a LK1 le encanta la música y siempre la pone en los Chapers**

**LK1: Jajaja si soy una adicta a la música y aquí les dejo el link de la canción que van a cantar porque esta es la versión en español y la canta una chica y un chico por eso es que puse a cantar a Kisshu**

**Kisshu: Canto hermoso**

**LK1:Aquí les dejo el link de la canción el chico que canta es lo que esta cantando Kissh osea (Kevin) y Karla es Ichigo osea la mujer solo (****quiten los espacios )**

www. youtube wat ch?feat ure=player_deta ilpage&v=ZanA-AP_tC8

-Keneko-chan que no se te olvide que yo te AMO y que no dejare que jamás te pase nada diciendo esto le dio un pequeñito beso en los labios y nadaron hasta la playa hay se recostaron en la oriya y observaron las estrellas y poco a poco se quedaron dormidos

ICHIGO onee-chan!-grito Pudding en el oído, Ichigo abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Pudding y Taruto mirándola con picaría

-Porque me están mirando los dos asi?-dijo Ichigo confundida, los dos niños señalaron a un lado de ella, Ichigo volteo y se dio cuenta de que Kissh estaba dormido, abrazada como un monito de peluche

-Oh, Kisshu despiértate-le dijo la pelirroja sacudiéndolo todo, pero el la apretó mas fuerte a lo que a Ichigo le apareció una gotita estilo anime-Un momento que horas son?!-pregunto la chica toda exaltada

-Son las 8:26 de la noche Onee-chan

-Nyyyyyaaaa, Aoyama! No puede ser, Kisshuuuuuu ya despiértate rápido-dijo sacudiéndolo fuerte

-Yo se como despertarlo-dijo taruto a lo que corrió con una pequeña tina para hacer castillos de arena, a la orilla la lleno de agua y regreso corriendo- Asiiii- diciendo esto derramo toda el agua sobre Kissh, el se despertó al instante y vio a Taruto con la tina, y se puso furioso

-BAKA! Ven aquí-dijo tratando de atraparlo, pero Ichigo lo detuvo

-No Kissh es muy tarde nos quedamos dormidos, necesito que me ayudes con este plan porfavor- dijo haciendo una carita de perrito

-Bien-diciendo esto y de mala gana se dirijio con Ichigo a toda prisa a la pequeña fiestecita donde mucha gente del lugar sin permiso (colarse), en el lugar avía un pequeño escenario y varios instrumentos, batería guitarra, guitarras eléctricas, bajos, triangulo jaaja bueno lo ultimo no, pero bueno

Ichigo y Kissh se estaban vistiendo Kissh con unos vaqueros y sinturon blanco y una camisa de leñados blanca con negro entallada, y en su forma de humano pero el pelo lo llevaba tipo justin bieber **bueno siempre lo lleva asi **jaja y conversé color negros (aquí esta el link para que se den la idea **quiten los espacios** http . blog spot -bsj FaYn_nT M/T bDfI3x- O9I/AAAAA AAAB wg/O3R2v2q U7Us/s 1600/camisa+le%25 C3%25B 1ador+h om bre+

Ichigo traía una blusa de rayas gris con celestes entallada y con el dibujo de un mostacho y un chalequito negro sin mangas desabrochado y chorts de mesquilla minis y converse color azules se veía muy linda y unas gafas de sol al igual que Kissh

En la fiesta:

-Donde esta Ichigo?-pregunto Lettuce volteando a todos lados para encontrarla

-No lo se desde hace 2 horas que no la veo-dijo Mint haciendo lo mismo que Lettuce

-Esta con Kissh detrás del escenario-dijo Tart dando una mueca de indiferencia

-Poque están hai?-pregunto Mint curiosa

-No lo se, pero al parecer Zakuro esta ayudando a Ichigo a vestirse-dijo el niño y rodo los ojos

-Onee-samaaa! Ayudando a Ichigo?!-grito Mint enojada

-Solo es ropa-dijo con delicadeza Lettuce

-Hola mew's-dijo Aoyama llegando

-Tu no estas invitado- le dijo Mint

-Si, Ichigo me invito-le dijo este ultimo y se cento lo mas cercano al escenario, ya que se suponía que alguna banda tocaria

-Como quieras-dijo la peli-azul y se sentó con Lettuce en otras sillas, en total de personas que había eran como unas 100 ya que la fiesta era a la intemperie o bueno mas bien era una fiesta en la playa

-Probando…Bueno?-todos voltearon hacia el escenario y vieron a Keichiro probando el micrófono-Bueno hola a todos nuestros invitados y a los no invitados emm.. pues la banda que tocaria nos cánselo- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo todos dieron un awwwwww! De depresión- No, no, esperen aquí tenemos a dos personitas que nos van a cantar y ellos son Ichigo Momomiya y Kisshu Ikisatachi- Pie, Taruto y las Mews se quedaron con cara de Quueeeeee!, todos aplaudieron y en ese momento salió Ichigo caminando, un poquito nerviosa, ella saludo y luego saludo a Aoyama quien estaba en primera fila y en medio

-Hola a todos, buenooo mmm… yo cantare con mi compañero Kissh una canción de Taylor Swift

-Compañero?-dijo Pie confundido, ya que se le izo muy raro que no dijera*mi novio Kissh* o algo asi

-Y se lo dedico a Aoyama-en eso un reflector apunto al chico y todos voltearon a verlo

Empieza a sonar la música y para su sorpresa era nada mas y nada menos que **We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together **( es **español**)aquí les dejo la canción la canta **Kevin Karla y La Banda**

** wat ch?feat ure=player_d etail pag e&v=RvK2 _IypWlU**

Ichigo:

**No puedo olvidar cuando nos alejamos, **

**cuando me dijiste que hasta aquí llegamos, **

**necesito tiempo necesito espacio, como? Cuando? Que? What?**

Ichigo, empezó con poca confianza pero luego empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música

**Kissh:**

**Luego vuelves otra ves a mi diciendo, **

Despues apareció caminando por el escenario

**que sigues amándome y no te entiendo, aun suigue presente en mi ese momento, **

**dije te odio, **cruzando los brazos

**te amo,** asiendo un corazón con las manos

**lo siento **poniendo cara triste

**Ichigo y Kissh:**

**Ooooooh ooooooh oooooh oooooh**

**Lo he dicho tantas veces pero**

**Ooooooh oooooh ooooh ooooh**

**Ahora entiende bien, entiende bien**

**Ichigo:**

**Que!** (saltando)

**yo nunca nunca nunca nunca** moviendo el dedo indise de un lado al otro

**Volveré contigo** apuntando a Aoyama

**Queee! Yo nunca nunca nunca nunca volveré contigo**

**Ve y cuéntale ya no hay vuelta atrás **apuntado los amigos del castaño

**Se que yo nunca nunca nunca nunca volveré con tigo**

**Kissh:**

**Jaja entiende nunca **le dijo Kisshu asercandose a Aoyama

**Siempre soñare cuando tu discutías aunque muchas veces ni razón tenias aun esta en mi mente cuando te decía tienes que admitirlo estas en un error jaja**

**Ichigo y Kish:**

**Oooooh lo he dicho tantas veces pero**

**Ooooooh ahora entiende bien queee**

**yo nunca nunca volveré con tigo **

**ve y cuéntale a tus amigos **

**se que yo nunca nunca nunca volveré con tigo ooooh ooooooh oooooh ooooh ooooh**

**Kissh:**

**Yo crei en ti pero tu me fallaste y yo crei que estarías por siempre **

**Ichigo:**

**Huh todavía me llama y actua como si me amara, **volteando a ver a Kissh

**no se como desircelo, pero esto ya no va mas, el lo sabe bien, **volteando con Aoyama

**nosotros nunca volveremos a estar juntos noooooooooooo hoooooo**

**Ichigo y Kissh:**

**Queeeee yo nunca nunca nunca volveré con tigo**

**Queeeee yo nunca nunca nunca volveré con tigo**

**Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos que ya no hay vuelta atrás (asiendo los mismos ademanes pasados)**

**Se que! yo nunca nunca nunca nunca **

**Kissh:**

**(Solo)**

**volveré con tigo **(a lo cual Ichigo se sorprendió)

**Ooooooh ooooooh oooooh oooooh**

**No volveré con tigo**

**Ichigo y Kissh:**

**Ve y cuéntale a tus amigos que ya no hay vuelta atrás **

**Se que yo nunca nunca nunca nunca!**

**Ichigo:**

**volveré con tigo **(dirigiéndose por ultimo al chico castaño)

acabo la canción y todos aplaudieron, Aoyama vio con furia a los dos chicos y se fue sin decir ni PIO

-Eso estuvo increíble Onee-chan!-dijo Pudding saltando asia ella

-Gracias Pudding-dijo agradeciéndolo a la pequeña, se volteo asia Kissh –No sabia que cantaras tan bien-dijo algo sorprendida la pelirroja

- Pero…si, ya me habías oído cantar, en la pijamada-dijo algo confundido el peli-verde

-Si, pero no con un solo y una nota alta! jaja-dijo la chica entre risas

-Mala-dijo asiendo un puchero

-No sabia que cantabas baka!-dijo Tart acercándose con Pie

-Valla,valla, bravo, bavo! Cantan muy bien les parece si me uno al duo?-dijo una voz detrás de todos, y cuando voltearon pudieron ver nada mas y nada menos que ha Kasumi

-Ahora que quieres Kasumi-dijo Ichigo, buscando su medallón

-Jajaja nada solo bine a ver la función, pero esta muy aburrido, que tal si la alegramos un poco?-diciendo eso saco un infusor y un alma-Fusion-grito cruzando las piernas por los tobillos poniendo una mano en su cadera y la otra levantada en el cielo asiendo la fusión

-Chicas-grito Shirogane y todas asintieron

Mew mew Mint metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Lettuce metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Pudding metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Zakuro metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Strawberry metamorfo-sis

-Estamos al servicio y futuro de la Tierra NYA!

-O por Dios jaja que frase, tan peligrosa jajaja-dijo la peli-gris burlándose

-Ya basta-dijo Ichigo y se lanzo a la lucha con una quimera muy rara, al igual que todas las Mews, Pie y Taruto llamaron sus armas y fueron a luchar, Kisshu iso lo mismo pero por alguna razón no podía

-Un momento no puedo luchar sin mis sais-dijo viendo sus manos

-Talves te tengas que transformar jaja-dijo Taruto del otro lado de la Quimera

-Queee! No lo are-era demasiado modesto como para hacerlo, pero la Quimera era demasiado fuerte e irio a Lettuce y Mint, las mews estaban cansadas, los únicos que estaban peleando era Pie, Zakuro e Ichigo pero después a Zakuro la lastimo y tampoco pudo seguir

-Kisshu ven ahora mismo- le grito Pie con furia y lanzando su ataque

-No!

-Que vallas!-gritaron todas y el se asusto, y muy a regañadientes lo iso

-Bien, bien-saco su medallón, lo beso y grito-Mew mew Kisshu metamorfo-sis- disiendo esto se transformo le salieron sus orejitas y cola de leopardo y su traje que se parecía Bluee King pero en color verde oscuro envés de unos shorts cortos era un pantalón negro entallado, asi concluyo su transformación

-O por Dios! Kisshu, eres…una Mew mew-dijo Kasumi toda sorprendida

-Si-con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime

-Aaaahhh-grito Ichigo

-Ichigooo!-en ese momento Kisshu salto hasta ella y luego uso su nuevo ataque –Ribon Kisshu Enerugī-dama-(significa bola de energía)el poder fue muy poderoso y solo bastava que Ichigo utilisara su poder para vencerlo

-Strawberry Surprise!-grito aunque devil y la destruyo

-Esto no se acabara aquí!-grito y saco su baston de combate y dijo unas palabras o mas bien como un echizo

-Pie, Taruto-grito Kisshu los dos asintieron y saltaron asia Kasumi para atacarla, pero ella dijo otro echizo y su baston comenzó a brillar en ese momento y lanzo un rayo asia los chicos, fue muy rápido y no lo pudieron esquivar, les dio y un gran resplandor los rodeo-jaja asta luego-diciendo eso se tele-tranzporto

-AAAAAAH-se escucharon los gritos de los ciclones y después la luz seso, pero ellos ya no estaban

-Donde están!?-grito Ichigo

-Miren!-grito Mint apuntando a algo que estaba tirado en el suelo

-Vamos!-dijo Zakuro y todos asintieron fueron corriendo y encontraron a tres chicas tiradas en el suelo

-Oh no! Las lastimamos? Na-no-da?-en ese momento una de las se empeso a mover después la segunda que era la mas alta, y luego la tercera que era la mas pequña

-Estan Bien?-pregunto Ichigo preocupada

-Ummm creo que si-dijouna de las chicas , se endereso, ella tenia pelo verde esmeralda y era delgada y muy bonita, tanto como Ichigo o hasta mas y llevaba un vestido corto arriba de la rodilla entallado, top, color rosa y un moño detrás de la cabeza también rosa, cuando abrió los ojos eran color dorado, Ichigo se quedo paralizada-Que pasa Keneko-chan?-al desir eso todos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido

-Un momento que le pasa a mi voz-dijo la chica un poco exaltada, su voz era muy bonita y muy linda casi como la de un angel (ella era la mas bonita de las tres)

-Umm me duele todo-dijo la mas pequeña que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas pequeñas con moñitos rojos y tenia pelo café claro y un vestidito rojo olgado ella también muy linda y tierna y tenia una voz un poquito mas grave que la de Pudding

-Taru-Taru?-pregunto muy confundida Pudding

-Pues claro que soy yo baka!-ya quue todavía no se dava cuenta de lo sucedido

-Que paso?-dijo la tercera chica alta muy bonita de pelo lila largo hasta la sintura y ojos color negro ella levava una blusa entallada color morado fuerte y una falda del mismo color, también tenia voz muy bonita

-Pie-san?-dijo confundida Lettuce

-Que sucede- pero el al instante noto el cambio de su voz y su cuerpo

-Aaaaahhhh-grito Kissh y su voz sono muy linda-Que me paso? Que es esto? Por que soy una chica?-dijo todo casi gritando

-O no yo igual!- casi gritando también Taruto con su nuea voz, y Pie solo se quedo mirándolos y confundido

-Entonces ese fue el echizo?-dijo Pie para el mismo

-De que hablas?-pregunto Kissh con también su nueva voz

-Esas palabras que dijo, fue un echizo, y fue lo que nos hiso esto-desifro Pie

-Pero si no lo desiframos nos quedaremos asi?-pregunto Taruto

-Tal vez-contesto Pie, Kissh se quedo paralizado y se desmallo y callo en la arena

-Esto no puede ser-grito Taruto y empezó a hacer pucheros

-Eso significa que mi novio es una…chica?!-pregunto Ichigo con cara de no puedo creerlo.

-De vido a lo visto, mañana tendremos que irnos muy temprano y desifrar que es todo esto-dicho esto Shirogane, las Mews asintieron y empesaron a recoger Ichigo trato de despertar a la chica peliverde (Kissh) ella despertó pero luego todos se fueron a la cabaña y durmieron después de un largo dia

**LK1: Gracias a ****NekoYaneT**** por su review jaja me encanto tu hermanita ****Yari Scrya**** jaja la ame muchas gracias pequeña y si tengo Face pero talves aga una pagina de fans de KisshxIchigo jaja muchas gracias a las dos las amo y espero que les guste este Chaper**

**Kisshu: Gustar? Me combertiste en una chica!**

**LK1: Jajaja te ves linda eres mas bonita que Ichigo**

**Kisshu: Eso no me importa, no quiero ser una chica!**

**LK1: Pues te tendras que aguantar**


	17. Hora de los coqueteos!

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Hola yo denuevo quiero agradecerles a quienes me dejaron reviews la ultima ves**

**Kisshu: Que pretendes?**

**LK1: De que hablas**

**Kisshu: Primero me combiertes en una Mew mew y haora en una chica, que acaso me odias-pone cara triste**

**LK1: No yo te AMm.. yo te quiero- casi digo te amo**

**Kisshu: Sabias que puedo leer tus pensamientos?**

**LK1: Eres adivino?**

**Kisshu: No! Solo se leer ¬¬ bueno LK1 no es dueña de TMM ni de sus personajes mas de los que invente**

**LK1: Empecemos! A y perdón por la ortografia**

**Hora de los coqueteos!**

-Debido a lo visto, mañana tendremos que irnos muy temprano y desifrar que es todo esto-dicho esto Shirogane, las Mews asintieron y empesaron a recoger Ichigo trato de despertar a la chica peliverde (Kissh) ella despertó pero luego todos se fueron a la cabaña y durmieron después de un largo dia.

Al dia siguiente empacaron todo, y se pusieron en marcha a su largo regreso a la ciudad, llegaron al café, y Keichiro, Pie y Ryo , trataron de desifrar la solución para regresar a los ciclones a su normalidad, estuvieron todo el dia hay, mientras las chicas(incluyendo a Kisshu y Taruto) atendían el Café, paso todo el dia hasta que se fue el ultimo cliente

-Bueno, creo que nos quedaremos asi un buen rato-dijo Pie (recuerden que tienen voz de mujer)

-Que? cuanto tiempo?-pregunto Kissh

-De tres a cuatro semanas y si es que podemos haveriguar el echizo, si no talves nos quedemos haci para siempre -Confirmo Pie

-Dime? Y que se supone que are si soy una chica?-pregunto un poco exaltado la peli-verde

-Bueno que tal si mientras les ponemos un nombre de chica?-dijo la chica pelirroja que estaba barriendo

-Y eso, como por que?-pregunto confundido Taruto

-Porque seria muy raro, que saliéramos, y las llamáramos con nombre de hombres!-contesto la pelirroja rodando los ojos

-Bien, y que nombre tendríamos?-pregunto denuevo la o el peli-verde

-Mmmmmm… el tuyo puede ser mmm.. Mizuki (bella luna), Hana(flor), Mei (belleza), Nanami (siete mares), Miu (bella lluvia), Natsuki (siete lunas) Yuki (nieve)- con eso concluyo Ichigo

-El de Taru-Taru va a ser Miu (hija de la nieve) -dijo Pudding con una gran sonrisa

-Ni si quiera me has preguntado si quiero ese nombre- se quejo taruto

-Es que te queda muy bien Miu-dijo riendo Pudding

-Bueno creo que me quedaría bien Yukiko (hija de la nieve) o Yuki (nieve)

-A Pie le pondremos Nami- dijo Lettuce

-Nami?-prugunto Pai

-Te queda bien-dijo entre risitas Lettuce

-Deacuerdo entonces Kisshu Yukiko, Taruto Miu y Pai Nami! Estoy bien?-pregunto Mint

-Sip-dijieron todos

-Bueno, amm.. Yuki quería preguntarte que si te gustaría ir con migo a la escuela

-Yo? Por que?-pregunto la misma

-Pues Moe y Miwa están de vacaciones un buen rato y quisiera que me acompañaras-dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa

-Si, claro, pero no tengo el uniforme- dijo aceptando la peli-verde

-Aaaa claro que tienes- en ese momento corre asia los vestidores, vuelve super rápido y extiende asia la chica los brazos- Sorpresa!-dijo y en las manos tenia Una caja color Verde esmeralda con un moño rosa

-Que…Que es esto-dijo con una agradable sonrisa y un poco sorprendido

-Abrelo!-dijo muy feliz la peli-roja

-Bueno-dijo y abrió la caja, en ella se podía ver su nuevo Vestido(uniforme) era igual al de Ichigo- Este es mi uniforme?

-Si y creo que te quedara muy bien-dijo con una linda sonrisa

-Gracias Ichigo-le dedico una linda sonrisa

-Awww esto es tierno pero muy raro, deves esperar a ser denuevo un chico- dijo Mint con una sonrisa burlona

-Para que?-pregunto la peli-verde Yuki(Kissh)

-Para besarse-diciendo esto Mint, a Yuki y Ichigo les salió una gotita estilo anime, Ichigo lo invito a quedarse en su casa ya que sus papas no estarían, y asi irse juntos a la escuela.

Al dia siguiente, Ichigo se despertó, pero se hacia tarde, asi que fue corriendo a despertar a Yuki (le dire Yuki para que se acostumbren al nombre al cuarto de invitados

-Kisshu! Despierta, Yukiko Ikishatashi si no despiertas en este momento tendre que despertarte como te despertó Taruto en la playa- en ese momento Yuki se levanto rapidísimo

-NOOOOOO!

-Bien entonces cambiate, faltan 10 minutos para la escuela, rápido se hace tarde!-diciendo esto Yuki se vistió muy rápido y se veía muy bonita con el uniforme, le dava mucha figura y su pelo lo tenia suelto, el pelo le llegaba mas abajo del hombro y lo tenia ondulado

Ellas corrieron con sus mochilas asia las secundaria, cuando llegaron entraron al salón, el profesor presento a Yuki (Kisshu), pero todos los chicos la miraban con la boca abierta, durante toda la clase le estuvieron pasando cartitas que decían cosas como Hola guapa tienes novio? Despues de clases vamos a tomar algo? Quieres salir con migo? Que linda eres pareces un Angel ella solo los mirava y les sonreía, pero la verdad esque le dava vergüenza, ellos mandándole cartitas y sin saber que es un la escuela y fue lo mismo todas las clases, cartitas, gestos de amor de los chicos, como guiñarle el se dio cuenta de todo pero le dava mucha risa y no quería que la diversión terminara, incluso le saco fotos, en los momentos donde algún chico le coqueteaba a Yuki. Ellas estaban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela para salir.

-Jajaja todo el dia te estuvieron coqueteando los chicos jajaja-le dijo Ichugo a Yuki (Kisshu)

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo con cara de fastidio

-Hola presiosa-dijo una voz desconocida, las chicas voltearon y vieron a un chico apuesto detrás de ellas

-Que quieres aquí Takeshi-dijo de mala gana Ichigo

-Solo quiero conocer a la linda chica nueva-dijo hacercandose rápidamente a Yuki (Kissh) y tomandola por la cintura

**LK1:JAJAJa hasta aquí el capitulo**

**Kisshu:Me va a besar? Dime que no!**

**LK1:No lo se talves esperen el próximo cap. Por sierto Takeshi es muy guapo jaja Bai Bai!**


	18. No de nuevo!

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**No de nuevo!**

-Que quieres aquí Takeshi-dijo de mala gana Ichigo

-Solo quiero conocer a la linda chica nueva-dijo hacercandose rápidamente a Yuki (Kissh) y tomandola por la cintura y la aserco hacia el, la sostuvo muy fuerte

-Sueltame!-tratando de safarse Yuki, pero haora era una chica y tenia mucho menos fuerza

-Que tal si te doy un beso de bienvenida?

Nooooo! Quitate BAKA!-la peli-verde logro safar un brazo y le dio una bofetada en la cara, super fuerte y le quedo toda la mejilla roja al chico

-Con que asi de difisil eres, bien tarde o temprano te enamoraras-dijo con una risita

-puedes confiar en que eso nunca pasara-dijo casi fritando furiosa Yukiko

- Adios mi conejita-dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella respondió sacándole la lengua, el salió del edificio

-Jajaja si que eres madura he jaja-dijo con sarcasmo Ichigo- Y valla bofetada que le diste jaja

-No comentes nada de esto, me entendiste-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados la peli-verde

-Claro que no- dijo esto

**Pov. Ichigo.**

Los que no sabe Yuki (Kissh) es que cuando le dieron esas cartitas de amor, cuando le coquetearon y cuando Takeshi la tomo por la cintura y ella le dio la bofetada yo tome una foto, jaja soy muy rápida, tanto que no se dio cuenta jaja

**Fin Pov. Ichigo**

**En el Café**

-Hola – dijeron Yukiko e Ichigo abriendo la puerta del café

-Vallan a cambiarse y Yuki tenemos un nuevo uniforme para ti, ''tus hermanas'' ya lo tienen-diciendo esto Ryo se dirigió a la cocina

-Bien- las dos chicas se cambiaron el uniforme de Yukiko era color rosa pastel, el de Miu (Taruto) color amarilo y el de Nami (Pie) color negro

Todo el dia estuvo atareado, Lettuce rompia platos como todos los días, Pudding con sus trucos, Miu dando mal las ordenes, Zakuro atendiendo la caja, Mint probando su te, Ichigo y Yuki tirando o tropesando con las ordenes y limpiando, Nami limpiando mesas.

-Esto es muy agotador- se quejo Yuki (Kisshu)

-Hey conejita-grito una voz en la puerta del café

-O no puede ser, Ichigo dime que no es quien yo creo- dijo Yumico agarrando y ajitando a Ichigo como loca

-Si es Takeshi-dijo con una cara de preocupación

-Quien es-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Que estas haciendo aquí?!-pregunto exaltada Yuki

-Solo visitando a mi futura novia-diciendo esto se acerco a Yukiko y trato de tomarla por la cintura, pero ella se quito mas rápido para que no la agarrara

-No ya te dije que no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida J-A-M-A-S jamás!-deletreo Yuki

-Se que te gusto no lo niegues- diciendo esto la tomo por la muñeca, todas las mews estaban atónitas al igual que los ciclones

-Sueltame!-tratando de safrse

-No quiero-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Yuki enfurecion y con la rodilla le golpeo el estomago y le saco el aire el la solto y su mano fue directo a su estomago-Que te pasa!-dijo sin aire el chico

-Si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer, no quiero volver a verte!-dijo casi gritándole, el salió del café

-Que fue eso!-dijeron todos asia Yuki e Ichigo

**LK1: Gracias a ****Yari Scrya**

**Kisshu: si le mando Besitos Yari Scrya gracias por tu apoyo y el de tu hermanita **

**LK1:Hasta aquí la historia nos vemos Bai Bai **


	19. No te vallas!

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**LK1: Hola de nuevo**

**Kisshu: LK1 no es dueña de TMM y si lo fuera yo me uviera quedado con Ichigo al final y Aoyama abria muerto**

**LK1: Asi es jaja**

**Kisshu: tu estas ocultando algo?**

**LK1: Si un AVISO**

**Ultimas Semanas!**

**No te vallas!**

-Que fue eso!-dijeron todos asia Yuki e Ichigo, ellos terminaron de cerrar el café y luego volvieron con

-Ammm el nuevo pretendiente de Yuki-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-…Queeee!-preguntaron todos y las rodearon haciendo un monton de preguntas excepto Ryo y Keichiro

-Si miren- Ichigo saco su telefono y les mostro todas las fotos de Yuki en la escuela, con las cartitas, cuando le dio la cachetada a Takeshi, cuando el la trato de besar TODO! todos la miraron y empezaropn a reir a carcajadas

-Si ajaja búrlense de mi- dijo Yuki de mala gana

-Jaja eso es tan patético-dijo Nami

-Ya cállate-le dijo Yuki y se cruzo de brasos molesta- Y ya adivinaron el echizo?!

-No aun no- dijo Keichiro un poco preocupado

-Ojala lo encuentren pronto-dijo Miu centandose en una delas mesas con Pudding

-Si! No quiero seguir siendo una chica y lidiar con… Takeshi…ugg-dijo Yuki fijiendo un escalofrio

-Que tal si todos vamos al parque na-no-da!(creo que ya saben quien dijo eso no?)

-Si, vamos jugaremos un rato, podemos ir por un helado-sugirio Lettuce, todos asintieron y fueron, estuvieron caminando, luego fueron a los juegos, y aunque ya estaban muy grandes, se tomaron fotos en los columpios, el resbaladero, el pasa manos…..

-Vamos Onee-chan tu puedes!-grito Pudding animando desde el otro extremo del pasamonos a Ichigo

-No me voy a caer

-Y de que te preocupas? Siempre caes de pie-dijo Yuki a un lado de ella

-No me ayudas!

-No trato de hacerlo!

-Dejen de discutir los dos-dijo Miu(Taruto)

-Bien, ufff aquí voy- en ese momento empezó a pasar el pasamanos, pero cuando le faltaban 4 tubos para llegar al otro extremo- Ya no puedo Aaahhhh-y cayo ensima de Yuki

-Ouch Ichigo!-grito Yuki que estaba debajo de ella

-Perdon-dijo le ventándose de encima

-Jajaja que buen aterrizaje Ichigo! Jajaja- todos voltearon y vieron a Kasumi meciéndose despacio en un columpio

-Kasumi, devuélvenos a la normalidad-dijo Nami (Pie) antes que nada

-Ya saben que eso tiene un presio, jaja y se ven muy lindas

-Ya basta que es lo que quieres-dijo Pie enojado

-A Kisshu, si el viene con migo y deja de ver a Ichigo los devolveré a todos a la normalidad-dijo levantándose del columpio

-Ja te lo regalamos-dijo Miu(Taruto) con un tono burlon y apuntando a Yuki (Kisshu)

-Oye!-reclamo Yuki enojada

-Bien, pero sino vienes con migo, asi se quedaran para siempre, solo con migo pronunciando el echizo funciona, porque aunque ustedes supieran el echizo, su vos no es la misma que la mia-diciendo esto con una sonrisa grande en su rostro

-Deacuerdo…ire con tigo-dijo Yuki y todos voltearon a ver a la peli-verde

-Kisshu que estas diciendo-dijo Ichigo en estado de chock

-Ya oiste lo que dijo Kasumi, sino oy con ella no volveremos a la normalidad

- Pero Kissh ya no podras vernos-dijo Taruto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Pero prefieres quedarte asi para siempre?-dijo Yuki hacercandose a Kasumi

-Pero sin ti todo será muy arrido, no te vallas-dijo Miu corriendo hacia Yuki y abrazandola por la cintura

-Tart , porfavor no me agas esto mas difisil-diciendo esto Yuki se puso de cuclillas y lo abrazo muy fuerte, le seco las lagrimas le dio una sonrisa tierna y se volvió a poner de pie, y camino hasta llegar a un lado de Kasumi

-Bien, entonces:

Amor mio dejame hoy

te aviso que en otra persona te as convertido,

almas y carácter as de cambiar

para que vuelvan a su personalidad.-en ese momento había sacado su baston y dijo el echizo apuntando a Miu y Nami y en ese momento volvieron a ser Tart y Pie

-Taru-Taru-fue corriendo a abrazarlo Pudding

-Pie-san-tambien lo abrazo pero sin correr

-Entonces nos vamos-afirmo la chica Peli-gris-pero antes- puso unas esposas en la muñeca de ella y Yuki, apunto a Yuki y también le disparo con el echizo y en ese momento se empezó a transformar en Kissh

-Bai Bai Keneko-chan-dijo Kisshu

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo hacia ellos pero se teletransportaron antes que ella pudiera llegar asia ellos- Kisshuuuuuu!-ella no pudo alcanzarlos y callo en el suelo de rodillas llorando

-Ichigo?-preguntaron las 4 Mews muy preocupadas, incluso Zakuro

-Kisshu?-dijo Taruto llorando y corrió a abrazar a Ichigo, Pie solo se quedo parado ai con los lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que se desbordaron y empezaron a cae por su rostro

**LK1:Perdon por lo corto, pero tengo un anuncio para todos los seguidores de mi novela:**

**ULTIMAS SEMANAS! **

**Kisshu: QUEEE!**

**LK1: Si asi es yo la quería ser mas larga pero mi cerbro esta empezando a fundirse y ya no tengo muchas ideas lo siento**

**Ichigo: Noooo! Se estaba poniendo interesante**

**LK1: Gracias a los dos pero asi tiene que ser, y perdón por lo corto el prox. Capitulo lo tendre en una semana o un poco menos depende los quiero, dejen reviews BAI BAI!**


	20. Que comience la busqueda!

**LK1:Konichiwa denuevo ya estoy les agradesco a las personitas que me dejaron reviews:**

**DEnnIIOtaKU-FORever**

**Yari Scrya- que me dio su idea, yo ya lo tenia planeado, pero como quiera muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Ichigo: Oye y donde esta Kisshu?**

**Kisshu: Gotcha- aparece por detrás de Ichigo y le da un beso en la mejilla**

**Ichigo: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kissh no me asustés asi!-dijo enojada**

**LK1: Ya vasta Kisshu el Declimer**

**Kisshu: LoveKisshu1 no es propietaria de Tokyo Mew Mew, aunque lo desearía, ni tampoco es dueña de sus personajes de la manga, mas que de los que ella invente**

**LK1: Últimos Capitulos!**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Que comience la búsqueda!**

-Bai Bai Keneko-chan-dijo Kisshu

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito con lagrimas en los ojos y corriendo hacia ellos pero se teletransportaron antes que ella pudiera llegar asia ellos- Kisshuuuuuu!-ella no pudo alcanzarlos y callo en el suelo de rodillas llorando

-Ichigo?-preguntaron las 4 Mews muy preocupadas, incluso Zakuro

-Kisshu?-dijo Taruto llorando y corrió a abrazar a Ichigo, Pie solo se quedo parado ai con los lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que se desbordaron y empezaron a cae por su rostro

Todos regresaron al café

**En el Café Mew:**

-Tenemos que encontrarlo!-dijo Ichigo ya mas tranquila

-Lo sabemos- dijo Keichiro con amabilidad

-Pero como lo localizaran- pregunto Zakuro centada en una de las mesas con Ichigo y las otras mew's

-Localizar?!-dijo Pie, todos lo voltearon a ver con curiosidad- Eso es!-exclamo volteándolos a ver

-Que cosa?-pregunto Lettuce un poco curiosa

-El localizador que le instale para localizarlo!-dijo Pie caminando hacia las escaleras

-Con el que localizaste a Kissh cuando estavamos en mi casa!-dijo Ichigo emocionada y curiosa

-Exacto!-dijo y diciendo esto se teletransporto arriba- y volviendo con su extraño aparatito en las manos

-Y entonces?-pregunto Ryo

-Estoy buscándolo-diciendo esto Pie empeso a teclear su raro aparato, el frunció el ceño

-Que pasa?-pregunto Ichigo preocupada

-Pues, no puedo captar su señal y esto debe funcionar en todo tipo de dimensiones, almenos que alla alguna especie de transmicion muy poderosa que no se pueda detectar, y este interfiriendo con la señal del detector y la búsqueda- concluyo el ciclon dejando a todos confundidos.

-Y eso quiere decir que…?-pregunto Mint toda confundida

-Que no podemos detectarlo porque en esa dimencion no hay señal-dijo el ciclon un poco frustrado

-No pudiste decir eso desde el principio?-pregunto Tart

-El punto es que, mientras no lo localisemos no sabremos donde esta- afirmo Pie ya mas enojado

-Y no pueden tele-transportarse y buscarlo na-no-da!?

-Sabes cuantas dimensiones hay?-pregunto Tart cruzando los brasos

-Mmmmm… no son muchos na-no-da?-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Claro que si Pudding-dijo gritando Tart

-No me tienes que gritar na-no-da!-dijo enojada y salió molesta del café

-Pudding!-le grito Taruto, pero la niña no iso caso, el salió detrás de ella y todos solo los miraron y luego volvieron con el problema, en eso alguien toco a la puerta de Café y al abrir la puerta era Takeshi

-Takeshi?!- pregunto sorprendida Ichigo

- Hai Momomiya-san donde esta Yuki?-pregunto entando en el Café

-Ammm.. eto.. ella ya se fue a…Mexico?- dijo no muy segura Ichigo

-Mexico?-pregunto sorprendido Takeshi

-Ammm si, se fue de intercambio- dijo Ichigo tratando de combenserlo, el solo bajo la vista triste- Lo siento-dijo Ichigo porque sabia que el sentía algo por Yuki (Kissh)

-Pero regresara?- dijo con esperanza

-No, no lo creo-dijo un poco apenada, el volvió a decaer

- Tu enserio la querías? Porque siempre tratas asi a cada chica nueva!-dijo Ichigo como acusación

-Lo se pero hay algo que me atrajo de ella algo que creo que no abia sentido por nadien mas-dijo con la vista todaia en el suelo

-Bueno…creo que puedo confiar en ti-dijo Ichigo hacercandose a Takeshi- Tu has escuchado halar de las Tokyo Mew Mew?- y todos intercambiaron miradas

-Si, pero eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto curioso el muchacho

- Bueno esque todos nosotros somos el equippp-en ese momento Mint le tapo la boca- aoye que qufuesltame- empeso a querer hablar con la boca tapada

-Jaja Ichigo ya asta que dices jaja- dijo Mint finjiendo la risa, Ichigo se logro soltar- Mint! Ya basta entendiste, ya todos- se endereso y miro a todos los demas- No están cansados de esto, de estar fingiendo? De mentir sobre quienes son?- les pregunto la peli-roja un poco frustada

-Ammm… Ichigo que es lo que pasa aquí?-pregunto curioso y confundido Takeshi

-Los que sucede es que somos… El equipo Tokyo Mew Mew!-dijo alfin Ichigo y Takeshi quedo sorprendido

-Queee? No pero ellas son unas chicas que combaten Tokyo

-Exacto yo soy Mew Ichigo la líder de las Mew's y todas nosotras conformamos el equipo Mew, Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding que por sierto salió y Mew Zakuro-diciendo esto y apuntando con su dedo indise a cada una de las chicas, Ichigo termino

-Pero esto no puede ser! Como se que me dices la verdad?- pregunto Takeshi confundido y en ese momento Ichigo asintió y saco su medallón

- Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorfo-sis- diciendo esto ella empeso su transformación, su vestido, sus botas, sus oregitas y su cola de gato aparecieron y el chico quedo atonito

- No puede ser!-dijo para si mismo

- Si asi es y quiero deciste que lo que te voy a decir te impactara aun mas

-Creo que ya nada puede ser peor- dijo Takeshi un poco asustado

-Pues ves a esos dos chicos con las orejas puntiagudas?- le pregunto Ichigo señalando a Pie y Tart, Takesshi los miro y luego asintió un poco extrañado- ellos son ciclones o aliens, ellos trataron de conquistar la tierra hace un años y…Yuki es uno de ellos-diciendo esto Ichigo volvió a la normalidad sin su transformacion

-Querras decir una!- afirmo Takeshi todo asustado

- No porque a ''ella'' le lanzaron un echizo, al igual que a estos dos y ellos se convirtieron en Chicas, pero después volvieron a la normalidad

-Quieres decir que Yuki era… un chico?-dijo Takeshi

-Si asi es!- afirmo Ichigo

- Pero como? Acaso dijiste que por un echizo?

-Si, pero haora Kasumi, nuestra enemiga secuestro a Kissh

-Kissh?

-Si ese es el verdadero nombre de Yuki, Kissh es un chico!

-Esto es muy complicado aver si lo entendí, ustedes osn las Mew's, ellos son ciclones que trataron de conquistar el planeta, y supongo que ya no son enemigos, y Yuki es un chico que se llama Kissh y su nueva enemiga lo secuestro?

-Asi es!- todos lo miraron incomodos- Y bueno nos ayudas a Encontrarlo?

-Bueno… pues de alguna manera ya estoy involucrado a si que esta bien!

-De acuerdo, mientras tanto, como no hay señal tendremos que intentar teletransportarnos en varias dimensiones para ver si por casualidad en alguna Kasumi tiene a Kissh- concluyo Pie

-De acuerdo, Tokyo Mew mew adelante-ordeno Shirogane….

Mew mew Minto Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Lettuce Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Pudding Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Zakuro Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Strawberry Metamorfo-sis

**LK1:Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus reviews, aunque me pareció un poco corto, pero bueno denuevo**

**Ultimos Capitulos!**

**Kisshu: Si, dejen reviews y les doy un beso**

**LK1/Ichigo: Nooooo!**

**Kisshu: Celosas!**


	21. Yo prometo estar a tu lado'

**LK1: Konichiwa! Perdón por tardar, pero aquí esta otro Chaper**

**Ichigo: No deverias estar, estudiando Ingles?- me fulmina con la mirada**

**LK1: No! No tengo que estudiar…pero…pero…si tengo que hacer la tarea- rio nerviosa**

**Ichigo: Como sea oye y Kissh?**

**Kisshu: Aaaagggggg – llega bostezando**

**LK1: Que acaso tienes sueño?**

**Kisshu: Toda la noche me quede viendo videos, en la computadora y cuando porfin estaba listo para irme a dormir llega-saca su celular- su primo el celular y me miro con cara de, USAME!**

**LK1: Si ****claro ¬¬' AQUÍ el link de donde me inspire el nuevo vestido de combate de YUKI!**

** www. you tube watch ? feature = player_ deta ilpage &v=2refJN 2RlwQ**

**RECUERDEN QUITAR LOS ESPACIOS!**

**Kisshu: Declimer LK1 no pose TMM ni ninguno de los personajes de la manga, mas de los que ella invente**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Ultimos Capitulos!**

''**Yo prometo estar a tu lado''**

-De acuerdo, Tokyo Mew mew adelante-ordeno Shirogane….

Mew mew Minto Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Lettuce Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Pudding Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Zakuro Metamorfo-sis

Mew mew Strawberry Metamorfo-sis

Los ciclones se teletransportaron con todos a una dimensión, pero buscaron y no había nada , ellos estuvieron tele transportándose muchas veces pero buscaban y no había nadie al ultimo llegaron a la dimensión de columnas y fondo verde, donde siempre planeaban sus ataques a las mew's

-Pie recuerdas este lugar?-pregunto a Pie sin dejar de admirar la dimensión

-Si, los viejos tiempos-dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando todo lo que pasaron el y sus hermanos en aquel lugar

-A caso conocen este lugar?-pregunto Zakuro

-Si aquí, es donde planeábamos como vencerlas-dijo Tart flotando y cruzándose de piernas y poniendo sus brazos detrás de la nuca

-Que lindo!-dijo Mint con sarcasmo

- Ya recorrimos demasiadas dimensiones no?-pregunto Takeshi

-Faltan muchísimas y no creo que podamos segui...-Pie fue interrumpido por Ichigo

-Miren! Estuvieron aquí!-dijo volteando con sus compañeras la peli-rosa

-Como los sabes?-pregunto Takeshi confundido

-Por esto….-diciendo esto extendió el brazo y en la mano tenia una pulsera color negro con un signo de infinito

Pov. Ichigo

Ellos estuvieron en esta dimensión puedo sentirlo…..Un momento que es eso?

Me agache para recoger algo que brillava y….O por dios es la pulsera con el signo de Por siempre (Infinito)

Esta pulsera…..mi mente se puso en blanco y luego se vino un recuerdo

Somos yo y Kissh en la fiesta de Mint afuera después de que todos se fueron, justo cuando acabamos de terminar de decir nuestro juramento de amor

-Keneko-chan, toma-dijo Kissh y extendió el brazo asía mi, yo extendí mi mano y me dio una pulserita color negro que decía Love

-Awww Kissh es hermosa-dije y me la puse

-Y mira el extendió su brazo y en su muñeca haia una pulsera igual pero con el signo de Infinito (osea Amor, por siempre o Amor infinito)

-Gracias, gracias gracias-dije y salte a abrazarlo y como todavía estábamos dentro de la alberca lo sumergí cuando salte asía el

Ese recuerdo desapareció y luego volví a la realidad, volteé con los chicos y les dije que si avían estado Kissh y Kasumi aquí

Fin Pov. Ichigo

-Que es?-pregunto Lettuce

-Es una pulsera de Kissh el me dio esta- e Ichigo levanto la muñeca para dejar ver el brazalete

-Que significa na-no-da?-pregunto Pudding tomando el brazo de Ichigo para mirar la pulsera

-Significa Amor Infinito o Amor por siempre- Al decir eso Ichigo se sonrojo

-Que cursi-dijo Mint con fastidio

-Por lo menos mi novio, es romántico y hace cosas lindas por mi-dijo Ichigo ofendida

-A y mi novio no es romántico?-pregunto la peli-azul

-A caso tienes novio?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Si…..ammm quiero decir-tartamudeo la chica nerviosa ni siquiera ella savia si Ryo era su novio, se avían besado pero no dejaron nada en claro

-Si Mint y yo somos novios!-dijo serio Ryo

-Queeeeee!-soltaron todas las mew's

-Que acaso nadie se ama aquí?-pregunto Takeshi con sarcasmo

-Si, por suerte Zakuro y Akasaka aun están cuerdos…-dijo Ichigo señalándolos

-Bueno….-dijo Zakuro un poco dudativa todos se quedaron mirándola aturdidos y luego

-Eeeeeee!- gritaron todos

-Eso quiere decir que usted y Akasaka son….-los dos asintieron con una linda sonrisa y las mew's se cayeron tipo anime

-Es lo que digo, todos aquí despiden amor- dijo Takeshi con una ceja levantada

-Ya callateee!-grito una voz a lo lejos, todos intercambiaron miradas y corrieron a ver de donde provenía y vieron a Kasumi y a Kisshu, pero el chico estaba enojado

-Pero por que me gritas-pregunto Kasumi también furiosa

-Porque no paras de halar, ya me tienes arto, donde diablos tienes el botón de apagado!-pregunto Kissh fastidiado

-Si ja, ja muy gracioso!-dijo ella todavía enojada- Si tanto me odias ve a buscar a Ichigo!

-Tu crees que no quiero? Pero no puedo si tu te apareces por halla y me conviertes a mi y a mis hermanos en chicas!

-Asi que el es Yuki?-pregunto en un susurro Takeshi a Ichigo a lo cual ella asintió

-Kasumi!- le grito Ichigo a la ciclon y la pili-gris se volteo asía ella

-Que están asiendo ustedes aquí?-grito Kasumi y enseguida saco su cetro color turquesa y apuntándoles

-Ichigo vete de aquí!-grito Kissh preocupado

-No! No te voy a dejar con esa Bruja!-Le grito a Kissh, pero en el sobrenombre volteo con Kasumi

-Oye ese es mi sobrenombre para ti!-le grito Taruto a Ichigo-copiona…-susurro para el mismo

-Da igual- le dijo la peli-rosa y se volvió con Kissh- No te dejare aquí, recuerdas esto?-dijo eso y le lanzo, su pulsera con el signo de Infinito, Kisshu la atrapo y la miro y luego volvió a mirar a su Keneko-chan – Lo recuerdas? Me la diste en el baile, en la mansión de Mint, cuando nos caímos a la alberca e hicimos ese juramento y luego me diste una, a mi! Lo recuerdas?

-Ichigo…-susurro Kissh

- y recuerdas ese pequeño fragmento de la promesa que dice ''Yo prometo estar a tu lado'' pues eso es lo que he venido hacer!-diciendo esto le corrió una lagrima por la mejilla

-Ya bastaaa!-grito Kasumi y se dirijio asia Ichigo con su cetro y lanzando sus pequeñas bolas de energía, Ichigo salto y lo esquivo –Bien si no te vas a largar de aquí…-diciendo esto levanto su bastón al aire

Amor mio,

Hoy en otra persona te as de convertir,

Para que mi alma y corazón,

Estén llenos de amor!

Dijo el hechizo y lo lanzo a Ichigo, ella lo esquivo pero justo detrás de ella estaba Kissh y le dio a el, después se convirtió en Yuki

-Yuki?-dijo Takeshi en un susurro

-No otra vez!-se quejo la peli-verde de nuevo llevaba ese vestido rosa entallado y su moño rosa detrás de la cabeza y el pelo suelto

-Jaja denuevo eres una chica jaja-se rio fuerte Tart y Yukiko lo fulmino con la mirada

-Ayúdenme!-grito Ichigo que estaba sola en la batalla

-Ichigoo!, pero no puedo transformarme soy una chica-dijo Yuki preocupada

-A pero claro que puedes!-dijo Pie y le lanzo su medallón, ella lo atrapo, y luego volvió la mirada a su hermano, Pie le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió

-Mew mew Yuki metamorfo-sis- grito y empezó a transformarse, empeso a transformarse su vestido, empezó a aparecer un muy kawaii vestido con corte estilo princesa y escote estilo corazón, la caída del vestido, era una tela tipo gasa de seda color rosa rojizo claro, y debajo de este un tul color rosa rojizo un poco fuerte, igual que un chalequito rojo rojiso un poco fuerte de tela de seda de gasa, y botas color dorado y para complementar un pequeño sombrerito de lado que llevaba en la cabeza, también del mismo color que el chalequito y el pelo lo tenia por un lado, a estilo ondulado, y aparecieron su cola y orejitas de leopardo

(EL VESTIDO ESTA INSPIRADO EN: ºC-ute Happy, esta es una banda de chicas japonesa, en donde decho esta SAKI NAKAJIMA la voz de Ichigo! Al ultimo tratare de dejar el link)

Termino la transformación de Yuki y se veía hermosa en verdad, a lo cual Takeshi, ni siquiera podía creer que era un chico

-Déjala Kasumi-grito Yuki y salto asia donde se encontraba Ichigo y la peli-gris

-Por que abria de hacerlo! Cuando ella me a echo tanto daño!?-grito Kasumi con lagrimas en los ojos

-La única que se a echo daño a si misma eres tu!-le grito Yuki empujando a Kasumi a lo cual ella callo con la retaguardia al piso, y Ichigo retr

-Eso es mentira!- grito la oji-gris todavía en el piso, ya con las lagrimas corriéndole por sus mejillas

-No por supuesto que no!-le espeto Yuki con el ceño fruncido-Si dices que amas a Kisshu, porque es que o tienes que torturar? Kissh ama a Ichigo y por eso se fue por todo un año para no interponerse con ella y su ex novio, pero tu…..a ti ni siquiera te importa-finaliso Yuki (Kissh)

-Pero….yo…lo siento…-dijo finalmente Yuki y se tele-transporto

-Uffff se puede sentir la tención-dijo Mint con una mueca de incomodidad

-Yuki?-dijo Takeshi que se había quedado en estado de chock

-Ahhhh….hola? Takeshi que haces aquí?-pregunto Yuki sorprendida

-Ya le dijimos todo-le dijo Ichigo a Yuki

-Aaaa…entonces sabes porque no quería que te hacer caras a mi?!-le pregunto Yuki algo Incomoda

-Si, y lo siento-dijo sonriéndole

-No importa…. Y bueno hay que irnos de aquí-dijo mirando a Pie y Tart, ellos asintieron y se tele-transportaron a el Café con todos los demás

En el Café Mew :

-Bueno entonces supongo que todo se termino?!-dijo Shirogane sentándose en una mesa y recargándose en un asiento, con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

-Si-asintió Ichigo

-Que? como pueden decir que se acabó? Cuando yo todavía soy una niña?-reclamo Yuki

-Después arreglamos eso-le dijo Pie

-Lo que importa es que ya te encontramos-le dijo ichigo con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo

-Ichigo!- grito Keichiro

-Que pasa Akasaka?-pregunto Ichigo aturdida

-Te llaman tus padres, ya llegaron de su viaje- le contesto con una sonrisa amable

-Arigato Akasaka!-dijo agradecida y se retiro de la cocina- Shirogane?-pregunto Ichigo apenada

-Que sucede?-Ryo pregunto extrañado

-Le podría comentar a mis papas sobr…-fue interrumpida por su celular empezó a timbrar

-Ichigo!, que alivio estas bien?-pregunto Sakura al teléfono

-Si mama estoy bien no te preocupes, ya voy en camino de acuerdo?- después Ichigo colgó y se dirigió a Shirogane

-Bueno, que me ibas a preguntar?-pregunto el rubio

-Ammm bueno es que yo…les podría decir a mis padres lo que soy?-dijo nerviosa

-Que! por supuesto-dijo Ryo a lo cual la chica puso una cara de ilusión pero luego prosiguió rápidamente- Que NO!

-Pero si Takeshi ya lo sabe, ellos son mis padres!-reclamo enojada Ichigo

-Y piensas que tus padres te dejarían luchar si supieran lo peligroso que es?!-contraataco Ryo

-Pues claro!...que….no?-dijo dudando

Después de esa complicación, ella y todas las mews, incluyendo a Yuki a Pie y Taruto, se fueron a cambiar, Ichigo se despidió de todas sus amigas y amigos, y Yuki la acompaño a casa…

-Sabes?...extrañare ya no ver a Yuki mas cuando te conviertas en Kissh-le dijo la peli roja a la peli-verde

-Entonces prefieres que me quede asi?-pregunto la oji-ambar

-No jaja….pero emos pasado muchos tiempos juntas y creo que me gustaría una amiga como tu…-dijo un poco melancólica

-Creo que te entiendo, pero Yuki ósea yo, se comporta como Kissh en realidad, solo que femenina, obvio jaja-dijo riendo suavemente con su linda y dulce voz

-Jaja…Oo…ya llegamos-viendo su casa desde afuera señalo Ichigo

-Ichigooooo!-grito su madre de felicidad, y corrió a abrazarla a afuera- O Ichigo te extrañe tanto, mi niña-dijo sacándole el aire, de lo fuerte del abrazo

-Ammm… si mama también te extrañe…Ah y mira ella es un nueva amiga, se llama Yuki- dijo señalando a la chica oji-dorada

-Konichiwa-saludo un poco nerviosa Yuki (Kissh)

-Konichiwa, oye porque no te quedas a cenar? Ichigo no invita mucho a sus amigas y creo que seria lindo-dijo Sakura tomando de la muñeca a Yuki

-Aaaaah…pues…me encantaría-dijo nerviosa Yuki y fue arrastrada junto con Ichigo adentro…

***CANCION DE SALIDA***

**Nombre de la canción:**

**( C-ute ****'SEKAI ICHI HAPPY NA ONNA NO KO' )**

_Youyaku dekkaio sora ga __oshietekureta__ no wa  
Ima watashi ga shina kya naranu koto_

Tonikaku onnanoko ni umarete kitakara wa  
Watashi ni shika dekinai koishite mitai

Chiisa na goro yumemiteta youchien no sensei to wa chotto chigau shinro wo eran da  
Akogarete ta kinjo noo niisan mousugu sugoi kirei na nin to kekkon surutte mama ga itsutteta  
Hibi henkasuru waga jinsei nanto kasurukkyana inda jinsei

Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
_Onnanoko tte fushigi sukoshi danger na ren'ai motome nagara ikiteiru  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte charai aitsuni chotto i love you douyatte kyori chidime you kana?_

Hontou hane sou kuyashii make takunai  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasun damon

Sorosoro chicchai kono mune ni himeru kako wo tachi  
Yuuki motte mina ni tsutae nakya

Somosomo otokonoko ni motomeru jouken wa  
youryou wa yoku

Chiisa na goro shinji teta ooki kunareba terebi dete kawaii fuku de utawo utau to  
Itsuno mani ka aidokusho bite zasshi to fasshon shi tomodachi to mawashi yomi shiteru  
Ano koni mata ikemen no kare ga dekin no fukouhei

Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ?

Hontou hane saboritai toki moaru  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada

Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ?

_Hontou hane saboritai toki mo aru  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada_

**Ichigo: E aquí el link del video donde aparece el vestido de combate de Yuki (es el rojo) **

**QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS!**

** www. you tube watch ? feature = player_ deta ilpage &v=2refJ N2RlwQ**

**LK1: Hasta aquí la historia de hoy, solo para que quede claro, el vestido de transformación de Yuki lo base en C-ute la canción se llama HAPPY (C-ute HAPPY)una banda japonesa la canción en donde aparecen con los vestidos**

**Kisshu: Y Saki Nakajima canta en ese grupo, osea mi Keneko-chan… o bueno la chica que iso la voz de mi Keneko-chan**

**LK1: JAJAJA pero esto me encanto porque yo estaba buscando canciones japonesas y luego vi un video de ellas y dije esa chica se me hace familiar y luego investigue y resulto siendo SAKI! Jajaja fue majico y emocionante **

**Ichigo: E aquí el link de el video donde aparece el vestido de Yuki es el rojo **

**QUITEN LOS ESPACIOS!**

** www. you tube watch ? feature = player_ deta ilpage &v=2refJ N2RlwQ**


	22. Nota 2

Nota:

Adivinen que ya que estoy bien Baka! Jajaja les dare la siguiente noticia

Me equivoque con la cantidad de Capitulos asi que no son los últimos, ya me inspire mucho mas asi que esperemos que alla muchos mas y perdónenme por tardar tanto con los Capitulos, ténganme paciencia son los últimos días de clase y uf ya saben exámenes jiji

Kisshu: Si claro ``Examenes`` como su fueras a estudiar

LK1: Callate Baka! No soy muy lista pero soy mas inteligente que tu!

Kisshu: Mejor me voy con mi Koneko-chan

LK1: Deacuerdo haora dejame terminar

Kisshu: Adios los amo- mandando besitos

LK1: Bueno como decía si estos no serán los últimos capítulos y cuando sea los últimos no les dire! Para asi no causar tenciones :) Los quiero mucho Awww recordé el capitulo 3 el final, El 45 y el 51 awww Kissh Te Amo! Jaja

Bueno espero sus reviews Bye Bye!


	23. Juegos, Biblioteca y Pijamada!

**LK1:Gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gomen,gome n!**

**Kisshu: Callate! Como es que no te da vergüenza aparecer por aquí!**

**LK1: Si lo se y lo lamento demasiado, solo déjenme explicar**

**Ichigo: Entonces has lo!**

**LK1: Cuando llegaste aquí?**

**Ichigo: Eso no es importante!**

**LK1: DEACUERDO! Es solo que mi familia nos esta visitando, unos días y después nosotros nos iremos de vacaciones así que no me han dejado actualizar, y aparte mi mama me castigo y no me dejaba usar la compu!*llorando***

**Kisshu: Por esta vez tienes excusa *mirando fríamente***

**Ichigo: Esto se esta haciendo muy largo**

**LK1: Si Kisshu el declimer, pero antes gracias por los que me dejaron reviews**

**DEnnIIOtaKU-FORever**

**Aria-neko**

**YuriLove (que porsierto no le entendí mucho a su review XD)**

**Yari Testarossa *este capi va dedicado a ella, ya que me dio la idea de la pijamada***

**Gracias :D!**

**Kisshu: LK1 no es dueña de TMM ni de ningún de sus personajes, solo de los que ella invente**

**LK1: Empecemos *sonriendo entusiasmada* **

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**Juegos, Biblioteca y Pijamada!**

***Cancion de entrada***

***My sweet heart-Tokyo mew mew***

ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi  
ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta  
onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart  
hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no  
taisetsu na hito ni deattara  
It`s show time!  
Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru  
shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto  
Zutto * Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne change my mind  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart

-Konichiwa-saludo un poco nerviosa Yuki (Kissh)

-Konichiwa, oye porque no te quedas a cenar? Ichigo no invita mucho a sus amigas y creo que seria lindo-dijo Sakura tomando de la muñeca a Yuki

-Aaaaah…pues…me encantaría-dijo nerviosa Yuki y fue arrastrada junto con Ichigo adentro…

En el Café Mew Mew

-Taru-Taru vamos al parque a jugar si? Na-no-da!-pregunto Pudding con una gran sorisa en la cara

-Deacuerdo vamos- contesto Tart y la abraso para tele-transportarse al centro del parque, hay era el lugar donde Pudding asia sus trucos y donde descubrió que era una mew mew, ellos caminaron ablando y riendo, ellos empezaron a hablar de sus vidas, de sus familias y estaban sentados en aquella banca en la cual ichigo había descansado, cuando conoció a Pudding

-Entonces, tu Mama falleció y tu papa no los visita mucho?-pregunto inocente Tart

-Asi es, Pudding cuida a sus hermanos y hermana sola-dijo la linda monita, con un poco de tristesa, a lo cual Tart se dio cuenta

-Pues eso te hace mas especial-dijo Tart mirándola con una tierna sonrisa y luego se voltio asia el paisaje enfrente de los dos, sin quitar su sonrisa, Pudding se sorprendió ante lo dicho y luego se volteo asia Tart

-Gracias Taru-Taru-dandole un besito en la mejilla, Tart se sonrrojo pero luego le sonrio- Y Taru-Taru, que hay sobre tu familia?-pregunto Pudding curiosa

-Pues Pie y Yo somos hermanos, y Kisshu es adoptado-dijo Tart

-No lo savia, na-no-da!-dijo sorprendida

-Si mis padres lo adoptaron cuando era huérfano, yo era muy pequeño aun y no se muy bien lo que sucedió, después mis padres murieron, y luego a todos los huérfanos nos enviaron a un campo militarizado, y nos escogieron a nosotros tres para venir a la Tierra y cumplir las ordenes de Deep Blue- finalizo Tart con tristeza al recordar a sus padres

-No te preocupes Taru-Taru, Pudding te cuidara na-no-da!-dijo divertida abrazando a Tart

-Gracias Pudding-el le sonrio e inesperadamente la beso, un pequño besito en los labios

-Quieres ir por un helado?-pregunto Pudding un poquito sonrrojada

-Claro- conterto Tart y asi se fueron caminando, fueron a la heladería después dieron una vuelta por las calles de Tokyo y luego Tart acompaño a Pudding a su casa, se fueron caminando, ya que se les hacia mas divertido que tele-transportarse, cuando llegaron ella le dijo que pasara a conocer a sus hermanos, Tart entro y todo se veía muy tranquilo hasta que Pudding Grito

-Ya llegue-y un monton de niñitos pequeños venia n corriendo desde el segundo piso, por la escalera hacia ellos.

-Onee-chan!-gritaron todos los niños y una niñita

-Hola! Miren el es Tart o Taru-Taru, mi novio-dijo la chica abrazando a Tart, el al escuchar esas palabras ( el es Tart o Taru-Taru _**mi novio**_!) se escucho tan bien oírla desir eso

-Hola-saludo Tart y los niños también lo saludaron, Pudding le presento a todos sus hermanos y hermana, ellos terminaron dormidos y Tart ayudo a Pudding a llevarlos a sus camas y arroparlos, ellos terminaron cansados y se despidieron para irse a dormir

-Adios Pudding- le dijo Tart

-Adios Taru-Taru- se despidió Pudding, y antes de que se fuera, Pudding lo abrazo y le dio un besito en los labios, los dos niños se sonrojaron un poco y luego Tart se fue a la nave, callo muy cansado y se quedo dormido, y soñando con aquella monita amarillo, y ahora su novia.

Afuera de la biblioteca

-Y cuales son los libros que mas te gustan leer?-pregunro Lettuce

-Mmmm…creo que son los que tratan sobre biología, ciencia y tecnología (LK1: que aburrido yo prefiero novelas de vampiros XD )

-Ami también me gustan los de ciencia y biología, pero también me gustan las novelas de amor- dijo con una tierna sonrisa, los dos fueron a dentro de la biblioteca y se sentaron en un sofá que estaba en una esquina de la biblioteca, donde estaban leyendo, y platicando, y riendo aunque la bibliotecaria los estuviera callando y diciendo*en la biblioteca no se habla*, después de unas horas fueron al acuario, letuce estaba facinada, los dos caminaban, nunca se separaron, Pie tenia su brazo rodeando a lettuce por la espalda y su mano en el hombro de la misma, tomaba su mano, la cual esta en su hombro, estuvieron hai admirando todo tipos de animalitos marinos, Pie se tele- transporto a casa de Lettuce cuando se estaba haciendo tarde

-Gracias por traerme Pai- sonrio felizmente

-Es un placer, hasta pronto, mi Lettuce- dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella, Lettuce se sorprendió demasiado, pero luego ella respondió al beso, el beso era lento y lleno de cariño, cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados pero Lettuce mucho mas que Pai, ella sonrio timida y entro a su casa, cuando entro, se apollo en la puerta y se desliso en ella hasta llegar al suelo suspirando de puro amor.

Casa de Ichigo

-Ichigo tu padre no esta, porque tuvo que salir y yo tengo que ir a comprar algo para cenar, asi que Chicas! Nada de muchachos en la casa!- dijo sonriéndoles burlonamente a Ichigo y Yuki (Kissh)

-Siiii mamaa- dijo con un poco de fastidio y rolando los ojos, la señora Sakura salió e Ichigo cerro la puerta

-Bueno vamos a mi habitación- Dijo a Yuki con una enorme sonrisa, las dos chicas subieron las escaleras, y entraron al cuarto de la pelirroja

-Bueno que hacemos?- pregunto Yuki apoyándose en la ventana de Ichigo la cual estaba habierta, y mirando hacia afuera.

-Pues que tal si escuchamos música, te gusta alguna banda?- le pregunto Ichigo sentándose en su cama

-Pues si!-Ellas empezaron a platicar de artistas y bandas tanto japonesas como internacionales

-Oye que tal si hacemos llamadas falsas?- le pregunto Yuki a Ichigo

-Claro!..mmm a quien llamamos?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Mmmm…hay que llamar a Ryo para molestarlo- dijo la oji ambar con una sonrisa malvada, a lo cual Ichigo rio

-Jajaja si, si hay que llamarlo para vengarnos- afirmo Ichigo

-Vengarnos? De que?- pregunto inocente Yuki

-Como que de que?! pues por siempre estarnos mandando en el Café- dijo enojada recordando, cuando la regaña por llegar tarde

-Deacuerdo… tienes su numero?- le pregunto Yuki, Ichigo asintió y se levanto hacia su escritorio donde abrió un cajón y saco una ajenda telefónica rosa adornada con calcamonias de flores corazones y brillantitos pegados, ella la abrió y venían todos los números de las mew tanto como el de los ciclones y los de sus dos amigas Moe y Miwua, ella estaba buscando el teléfono de Ryo asta que lo encontró

-Bien quien lo llama?- pregunto Ichigo

-Yo!- dijo rápidamente Yuki y marco desde su celular ya que Ryo no lo tenia por lo tanto no sabria quien era, ella marco el numero y el teléfono empeso a timbrar

-Si?-pregunto Ryo por el teléfono

-Si buenas tardes, usted es el Sr. Shirogane?- pregunto Yuki con una voz aguda y gangosa (LK1: Tipo cuando te tapas la naris, o no puedes respirar, pero mas aguda) Ichigo no soportava la risa y se tapo la boca para que Ryo no la escuchara

-Si, Quien habla?- pregunto Ryo

-Hablamos de una ajencia de modelaje, y ya que uno de nuestras entrevistadoras visito su café, dijo que podría ser un muy buen modelo, ya que era muy atractivo para las chicas-dijo Yuki con la misma voz gangosa, Ichigo estaba roja de la risa y esperaba la respuesta de Ryo

-O, en serio?! Bueno si me consideo muy atractivo- dijo Ryo presumiendo, Yuki se quería reir pero se repuso y siguió hablando

-Deacuerdo, a usted no le gustaría que le isieramos unas preguntas, para ver si le dan, un trabajo, aquí en nuestra compañía?- Pregunto Yuki (seguía con la misma imitación de voz)

-Si, me gustaría trabajr de modelo, no tengo nada que perder- dijo Ryo presumiendo denuevo

-Se la creyo?- pregunto Ichigo en un susurro a Yuk, a lo cual asintió queriendo reir, Ichigo no lo pudo creer y quiso volver a reir, volviéndose a tapar la voca

-Deacuerdo, Pregunta numero uno, ¿De que color es su tono de piel?- pregunto Yuki

-Bronceada- contesto Ryo, Ichigo lo escucho y rodo los ojos, ya que Yuki lo puso en altavoz

-Color de cabello?- volvió a preguntar Yuki

-Rubio natural- contesto Ryo

-Le gustan los helados- pregunto Yuki con la voz gangosa queriendo reir, al igual que Ichigo

-Que?- pregunto extrañado Ryo

-Le gusta el yogurt? Legusta Batman? Tiene algona Mascota?-Yuki empezó a preguntar todas las preguntas seguidas

-Pero que?-dijo extrañado Ryo denuevo

-Tiene internet? Cual es su color favirito? Le gusta Barney? Le gusta Bob esponja?- Ichigo ya no podía mas y tomo su almoada y se la puso en la cara para que no se escucharan sus carcajadas

-Un momento quien habla?- confuso y furioso Ryo, escucho unas risas y luego escucho muy escasamente la risa de Ichigo

-Jajaja- se escucho la risa de Yuki en el teléfono, ya no pudo mas y se echo a reir como nunca lo había echo

-YUKI, ICHIGO!SON USTEDES DOS VERDAD, MAÑANA ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!-dijo gritando y furiosa, después colgó el teléfono

-JAJAJAJA!-se escuchavan las risas de las dos chicas en toda la casa, cuando porfin se calmaron se miraron y volvieron a reir, después de unos minutos de risa las chicas lograron calmarse

-Shirogane nos matara mañana enel Café- Dijo Ichigo con miedo pero aun asi con una sonrisa

-Lo peor que nos puede hacer es bajarnos el sueldo, o hacernos trabajar mas-dijo Yuki y era hora de dormir y tendieron con colchas en el piso y Yuki se quedo a dormir, tipo pijamada

*CANCION DE SALIDA*

Nombre de la canción:

( C-ute 'SEKAI ICHI HAPPY NA ONNA NO KO' )

_Youyaku dekkaio sora ga oshietekureta no wa__  
__Ima watashi ga shina kya naranu koto _

_Tonikaku onnanoko ni umarete kitakara wa  
Watashi ni shika dekinai koishite mitai _

_Chiisa na goro yumemiteta youchien no sensei to wa chotto chigau shinro wo eran da  
Akogarete ta kinjo noo niisan mousugu sugoi kirei na nin to kekkon surutte mama ga itsutteta  
Hibi henkasuru waga jinsei nanto kasurukkyana inda jinsei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
__Onnanoko tte fushigi sukoshi danger na ren'ai motome nagara ikiteiru__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte charai aitsuni chotto i love you douyatte kyori chidime you kana? _

_Hontou hane sou kuyashii make takunai  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasun damon _

_Sorosoro chicchai kono mune ni himeru kako wo tachi  
Yuuki motte mina ni tsutae nakya _

_Somosomo otokonoko ni motomeru jouken wa  
youryou wa yoku _

_Chiisa na goro shinji teta ooki kunareba terebi dete kawaii fuku de utawo utau to  
Itsuno mani ka aidokusho bite zasshi to fasshon shi tomodachi to mawashi yomi shiteru  
Ano koni mata ikemen no kare ga dekin no fukouhei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki moaru  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki mo aru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada_

**LK1:Hasta aquí la historia y denuevo perdónenme por haber tardado mucho, Y PERDON POR LOS EMOTICONoS ya se que no son permitidos pero me encantan!**

**Kisshu: Si esperemos que no se vuelva a repetir ¬¬**

**LK1: No! La verdad esque yo nunca había tardado asi, pero jamás avandono mis historias**

**Ichigo: Si pero no vuelvas a tardar asi! ¬¬**

**LK1: No les prometo que no, aun asi gracias por mis seguidoras que me apoyan las quiero mucho enverdad besitos!**

**LK1:Comenten que oppening de Tokyo mew mew les gusta mas (en que idioma)**

**Ami me gusta la canción en:**

**Italiano (Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti)**

**Español (mew mew power) **

**en Ingles (mew mew Power) **

**en japonés (Tokyo mew mew)**

**Reviews de que versión les gusta mas o en que idiomas, pero no solo de estos sino de los muchos otros ya sea Koreano Chino etc. etc. XD**

**Kissh/Ichigo/LK1: BAI BAI! :D****'isshu: Si esperemos que no se vuelva a rrepetir ¬¬'**

**hacernos trabajar mas- o porfin se calmaron se miraron y volvieron a reir **


	24. La muerte de Tart!

**LK1: Trate de poner este Capitulo lo mas pronto possible :D**

**Kisshu: Si que bueno que no tardaste tanto¬¬**

**LK1: Asi es cumpli con mi promesa**

**Ichigo: Ja entonces gane la apuesta**

**Kisshu: ¬¬ bien *le da dinero***

**LK1: Queee! O.o?**

**Ichigo: Kisshu aposto que tu ivas a tardar mucho en actualizar, y yo aposte que cumplirías y lo arias pronto :D**

**LK1: Kisshuuu! ¬¬!**

**Kisshu: No me culpes tu eres la que te atrasaste mucho! ¬¬'**

**LK1:no importa di el Declimer **

**Kisshu: Bien¬¬' LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de ninguno de sus personajes mas que de los que ella invente**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO**

**La muerte de Tart!**

***Cancion de entrada***

***My sweet heart-Tokyo mew mew***

ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi  
ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta  
onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart  
hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no  
taisetsu na hito ni deattara  
It`s show time!  
Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru  
shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto  
Zutto * Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne change my mind  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart

-Shirogane nos matara mañana en el Café- Dijo Ichigo con miedo pero aun asi con una sonrisa

-Lo peor que nos puede hacer es bajarnos el sueldo, o hacernos trabajar mas-dijo Yuki y era hora de dormir y tendieron con colchas en el piso y Yuki se quedo a dormir, tipo pijamada

Al dia siguiente en el Café

-Nunca se los perdonare!-gritaba Ryo

-De que hablas?- pregunto Mint algo preocupada

-No! Jamás se los perdonare, pero que puedo hacer para que se arrepientan?- pregunto Ryo para si mismo y sin contestar la pregunta de Mint

-RYO!- levanto la voz Mint

-Las despediré, si eso es lo que are, si las des…-Dijo Ryo el cual fue interrumpido por Mint

-RYO!-grito Mint en el oído del muchacho

-Oye no me grites en el oído- dijo Ryo molesto

-Pues lo siento, pero te estoy preguntando algo y no me respondes!- dijo Mint defendiéndose

-Discúlpame que me decías?-dijo mas calmado el rubio

-Que, a que te refieres con que, te las van a pagar? Y como hacer que se arrepientan?-pregunto la peli-azul confundida

-A Ichigo y Yuki! Ayer Yuki me llamo por teléfono diciéndome que era…- se detuvo al saber que no confesaría que quería ser modelo- otra persona, ofreciéndome un trabajo, me hicieron preguntas, y luego se empezaron a burlar de mi- dijo este irritado, cuando se abren las puertas del café aparecieron Yuki (Kissh) e Ichigo en la puerta Kisshu

-Konichiwua Ryo, ayer no me dijiste si te gustaba Batman-Dijo Yuki riendo al igual que Ichigo

-Las dos lárguense de aquí!-grito furioso Ryo

-Cálmate, ya nos vamos a cambiar- dijo Ichigo avanzando hacia los vestidores

-No! Están despedidas! Recojan sus cosas y váyanse!- grito Ryo

-Oye no, nos puedes despedir!-dijo Yuki a la defensiva

-Claro que si soy su jefe y están despedidas!- dijo Ryo furioso

-No! No están despedidas!- dijo Mint

-Que!?-preguntaron confusos Ichigo, Ryo y Yuki al mismo tiempo

-Si las despides yo también me iré, novio mío-dijo mirando triunfadoramente a Shirogane

-Bien pero que sea la ultima ves que molesten!-dijo molesto y subió las escaleras a su habitación

-Gracias Mint- dijo Ichigo

-No hay de que-dijo con triunfo, bebiendo su te- además se que el no aguanta, ningún tipo de bromita-finalizo la misma, Ichigo y Yuki fueron a cambiarse.

El día en el Café estuvo muy agotador, se rompieron platos por parte de Lettuce, y algunos de Pudding, Zakuro tratando fríamente a los clientes, Mint probando Te para los clientes (LK1: Si claro XD) Ichigo tropezando, barriendo y trapeando, Yuki entregando ordenes, y se resbaló estampándose en el suelo, ya que Ichigo olvido poner el anuncio de *Cuidado piso mojado* Tart lavando los platos(en su forma humana), y Pai recogiendo los platos y limpiando mesas(también en su forma humana).

-Ufff el día estuvo muy pesado- suspiro Tart, desapareció la formula de Keiichiro y el y Pai volvieron a la normalidad, Yuki no, ya que ella es una humana.

-Si- concordaron todos, cerraron temprano, por que Akasaka, dijo que tenia que hablar con todos, todos se dirigieron al laboratorio

-Tenias que decirnos algo Keiichiro- pregunto Zakuro, muy profesional ya que eran novios

-Si, he recibido una señal de aliens- dijo Akasaka, pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Pues claro debió a ver sido Kasumi- dijo Yuki como si fuera algo muy obvio

-No me dejaste terminar- le dijo Keiichiro suspiro- es una señal demasiado fuerte, pero no sabemos de donde proviene- finalizo

-Eso quiere decir que tal ves Kasumi allá traído a alguien mas, para que la ayude a destruirnos?-pregunto Lettuce

-Exacto- dijo Akasaka, en ese momento, el piso empeso a temblar y todos empezaron a salir del Café corriendo

Afuera del Café:

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ichigo

-Al parecer es un Animal Quimera- dijo Akasaka con su computadora entre sus brazos

-En donde se encuentra?- pregunto Pai

-En el centro de la ciudad!- contesto Keiichiro

-Tokyo Mew Mew adelante- grito Ryo

-Mew Mew Minto

-Mew Mew Lettuce

-Mew Mew Pudding

-Mew Mew Zakuro

-Mew Mew Yuki

-Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!- gritaron las ahora 6 Mew's

Las Mew's se dirigieron junto con los Cyclones al centro de la ciudad, cuando llegaron pudieron observar una Serpiente de 3 cabezas y alas

- !¡Estamos al servicio del futuro de la Tierra-nya **...**!-dijo Ichigo su frase de siempre y empezaron a atacar al Quimera

-Saben podemos ahorrarnos todo este lio, si tan solo ''Yuki'' (Kisshu) viniera con migo- dijo Kasumi asiendo comillas con los dedos

-Jamás Kasumi-grito Ichigo y empezó a atacarla, y Yuki también la ayudo

-Minto Arrow-grito Mint llamando su arma- Ribbon Minto Echo!-grito su ataque lanzando una flecha ala quimera, la cual le dio, pero no iso mucho daño

-Castañuelas de Lettuce- llamo Lettuce su arma-Ribbon Lettuce Rush!-el chorro de agua le dio pero tampoco iso mucho daño

-Es mi turno Na-no-da!-grito Pudding-Ribbon Pudding Inferno!- el ataque le dio a la Quimera pero, esta se libero rápidamente del Buddin (la gelatina) y le dio a Pudding con su cola mandándola hacia un árbol, en el cual se estrello

-Pudding!- grito Tart y se dirigió volando rápidamente asía ella, el se acerco y vio para su alivio que aun estaba conciente

-Pudding esta bien Taru-Taru-dijo esta devil pero mirándolo con una sonrisa, Tart se enfado demasiado y se Tele-transporto asia donde, se encontraba la Quimera y le lanzo sus Click-Clack con un rayo, la serpiente los recibió, pero luego salió un extraño tipo de veneno, que se esparcion en el aire, donde estaba Taruto, el chico empezó a decaer y desmallarse, la Quimera le dio un muy fuerte golpe con la cola, asiendo que Tart callera con un golpe seco en el piso ya inconciente, todos estaban peleando pero se dieron cuenta de la situación, inmediatamente Yuki(Kissh) y Pai fueron hasta su hermano y lo revisaron, bueno mas Pai que Yuki.

Las mew's derrotaron a la Quimera, Kasumi seguía luchando con Ichigo pero al ver que su Quimera Animal fue destruida, se tele-transporto lejos, Ichigo fue inmediato con sus compañeras, Pudding estaba muy débil, Lettuce también fue herida y estaba muy débil.

Pai se quedo anonadado, tomo a Tart en sus brazos y se tele-transporto al Café, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la acción

-Pero que a pasado?-pregunto Ichigo a Yuki

-Tart…-dijo en un susurro pero aun así lo pudieron escuchar todas, Yuki se levanto del suelo, donde se avía inclinado para ayudar a Tart, y corrió asía el Café, todas de nuevo quedaron confundidas, las Mew's se dirigieron al Café, Zakuro ayudo a Pudding y Mint e Ichigo a Lettuce, ya qu estaban muy débiles, cuando ellas entraron dejaron descansar a Pudding y Lettuce, en unas de las habitaciones que se encontraban arriba en el Café

Mint, Zakuro e Ichigo bajaban las escaleras cuando escucharon a alguien gritando en una de las puertas que se encontraban cercas del laboratorio, se dirigieron hay y esta Yuki golpeando la puerta de metal

-Pai! Que sucede?! Pai!- preguntaba gritando y golpeando la puerta Yuki

-Que sucede?-pregunto Zakuro al llegar hasta ella junto con Ichigo y Mint

-No lo se! Tart estaba inconsciente, Pai lo trajo aquí y no se que le están haciendo, el Ryo y Keiichiro dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Oye no te preocupes seguro estará bien- le dijo Ichigo acercándose a Yuki tomándola del hombro

-No, si hubieras visto la cara de Pai…fue muy…desesperante…era de preocupación y no de un poco preocupación…si no…como si fuera a…a-en ese momento se abrió la puerta y salió Ryo que tenia una mirada perdida en el suelo, en seguida salió Akasaka y miro a todas las Mew presentes con tristeza, la puerta quedo entre abierta, todas empezaron a hacerles preguntas a los dos muchachos, Yuki se hacerco a la puerta abriéndola y viendo a Pai en una silla junto a una camilla donde estaba Tart

-Pai..?!- pregunto confusa y sorprendida, en un susurro hacercandose a el –Que pasa?-pregunto rápidamente Yuki, haciendo que su hermano volteara a verla y viendo que por su rostro caian lagrimas, ella quedo anonadada se dirijio rápidamente a Tart se inclino en la camilla y empeso a Hablarle

-Esta demasiado devil- dijo Pai con lagrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas, Yuki se volvió hacia su hermano menor

-Tart? Porfavor no mueras-dijo con su dulce voz, con sus ojos brillosos por lagrimas que se acumulaban- Recuerdas todas esas veces que jugamos? Cuando me molestabas? Cuando peleábamos?-dijo Yuki mas como Kisshu, con las lagrimas ya desbordándose por su rostro- Cuando me despertaste en la playa con unbalde de agua, o bueno cuando en varias ocaciones me despertaste con una balde de agua?- pregunto con una sonrisa de felicidad al recordar esos momentos con su hermano- Varias ocaciones discutimos y te dije que te odiava, pero eso no es verdad, yo te quiero mucho..-dijo Yuki observando a su hermano, parecía que descansava tranquilamente, parecía como si solo estuviera durmiendo, pero estaba luchando por su vida.

En ese momento uno de los aparatos conectados al niño el cual ase unos eguntos dava pitidos frecuentes, en este momento se escucho continuo, Pai, Ryo y Keiichiro ya no podían hacer nada solo faltava esperar.

-Tart…?-pregunto en un susurro –Tart?-pregunto la misma agitando despacio a su hermano pequeño

-No tiene caso…-dijo Pai con lagrimas recorriendo sus hojos y mirándola con tristeza, ella abrió los ojos como platos y sus hojos dorados empezarona llenarse de abundantes lagrimas, se volvió rápidamente a la cama y agito a su hermano ya muerto en la camilla

-Tart!- grito ella agitando a su hermano y viendo que no respondia volvió ha hacerlo mas desesperada

-TAAAAAART!-grito desesperada y con lagrimas callendo rápidamente por sus mejillas, callendo en las sabanas que cubrían al niño, ella apoyo su rostro en el pecho del pequeño y lo abrazo, Pai la tomo de los ombros para tratar de sacarla de la habitación y hacer un ultimo esfuerzo – Nooo!- gritava Yuki para que su hermano la soltara

-Tienes que salir!- le dijo Pai sacándola, Ryo y Keiichiro entraron a la habitación y serraron la puerta, Zakuro e Ichigo estaban asustadas y confundidas

-Yuki que pasa por que estavas gritando- pregunto Ichigo con una cara de angustia y preocupación

-Tart…- solo susurro Yuki la cual estaba llorando y arrodillada en el piso.

*CANCION DE SALIDA*

Nombre de la canción:

( C-ute 'SEKAI ICHI HAPPY NA ONNA NO KO' )

_Youyaku dekkaio sora ga oshietekureta no wa__  
__Ima watashi ga shina kya naranu koto _

_Tonikaku onnanoko ni umarete kitakara wa  
Watashi ni shika dekinai koishite mitai _

_Chiisa na goro yumemiteta youchien no sensei to wa chotto chigau shinro wo eran da  
Akogarete ta kinjo noo niisan mousugu sugoi kirei na nin to kekkon surutte mama ga itsutteta  
Hibi henkasuru waga jinsei nanto kasurukkyana inda jinsei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
__Onnanoko tte fushigi sukoshi danger na ren'ai motome nagara ikiteiru__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte charai aitsuni chotto i love you douyatte kyori chidime you kana? _

_Hontou hane sou kuyashii make takunai  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasun damon _

_Sorosoro chicchai kono mune ni himeru kako wo tachi  
Yuuki motte mina ni tsutae nakya _

_Somosomo otokonoko ni motomeru jouken wa  
youryou wa yoku _

_Chiisa na goro shinji teta ooki kunareba terebi dete kawaii fuku de utawo utau to  
Itsuno mani ka aidokusho bite zasshi to fasshon shi tomodachi to mawashi yomi shiteru  
Ano koni mata ikemen no kare ga dekin no fukouhei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki moaru  
Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau  
Wow wow yeah! yeah!  
Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki mo aru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada_

**LK1: Este Capitulo esta muy corto pero igual me iso llorar! TT-TT!**

**Kisshu: Por que mataste a mi hermano T.T?**

**LK1: Es necesario para el próximo Chapter espero les alla gustado, gracias por los reviews**

**Kiara-lovekishh**

**Yari Testarossa (claro que vere el Anime se ve muy padre gracias :))**

**Kisshu: Reviews? Y les regalo a LoveKisshu1 **

**LK1: ¬¬'**

**Ichigo: Bueno esto ya se esta haciendo largo**

**LK1: Cierto los quiero! ;)**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/LK1: BAI BAI!**


	25. Pudding, Te AMO Taru-Taru

**LK1: Hola de nuevo perdón por tardar :) pero aquí esta el siguiente Chapter**

**Kisshu: Moshi Moshi!**

**LK1: Espero les guste, dejen reviews si les gusto, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas, pero traten de ser amables soy muy exagerada XD**

**Ichigo: Si ¬¬ la vez pasada, le dije que su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado y empezó a llorar, se encerro en su cuarto por todo un dia y dijo que esa era la razón de que Kisshu no la amaba**

**LK1: No es verdad! ¬¬No me quede un dia en mi cuarto…fueron tres días :'(**

**Kisshu: Una pregunta!**

**LK1: Cual?**

**Kisshu: Porque siempre pones la canción de entrada y salida? ¬¬**

**LK1: Por que imagino como si fuera la serie, si algún dia producieran mi historia seria padre que pusieran la canion de Tokyo Mew Mew, y aparte la canción que puse de Salida, esque amo a ºC-ute *_* :p**

**LK1: haora gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, gracias de verdad a:**

**Sheblunar**

**Kiara-lovekissh**

**YariTestarossa00**

**LK1: gracias a Yari por felicitarme**

**Kisshu: Declimer, LokeKisshu1 no es dueña de Tokyo Mew Mew ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque lo desea con todo el corazón y sabremos que nunca será asi, solo es dueña de los que ella invente.**

**LK1: A la historia ¬¬'**

**Te AMO simplemente te AMO!**

**Pudding, Te AMO Taru-Taru!**

*Cancion de entrada*

*My sweet heart-Tokyo mew mew*

ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi  
ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta  
onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart  
hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no  
taisetsu na hito ni deattara  
It`s show time!  
Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru  
shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto  
Zutto * Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne change my mind  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart

-Yuki que pasa por que estavas gritando- pregunto Ichigo con una cara de angustia y preocupación

-Tart…- solo susurro Yuki la cual estaba llorando y arrodillada en el piso.

Despues de un rato Pudding y Lettuce bajaron confundidas, las Mew's les explicaron que había pasado, Pudding se sorprendió demasiado con la noticia, las Mew's estuvieron preocupadas después de todo era uno de sus compañeros, Yuki estuvo calmada y Pudding no tanto, después de esperar tanto Yuki se levanto y se dirigió a afuera

-A donde vas?-le pregunto Ichigo curiosa y un poco extrañada, la peli verde se volteo asia Ichigo

-Necesito caminar y tomar aire fresco- diciendo esto con una linda sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba triste

-Bien, voy contigo- dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose asía Yuki

-No, Ichigo necesito estar sola- su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cara se mostro muy seria, pero con un toque de tristeza

-Ah…bien…yo, esperare aquí-dijo un poco apenada pero dirigiéndole una sonrisa rápida y volviendo a su lugar, Yuki suspiro levemente y se dirijio afuera

Pov. Ichigo

Yuki esta muy rara tratare de averiguar que es lo que le sucede, pero mientras esperare aquí para noticias sobre como esta Taruto y seguir animando a Pudding, yo se que Yuki esta muy estresada por lo de Tart y por eso no quiso que la acompañara pero hay algo mas, aunque aun no se que es.

Fin. Pov. Ichigo

Con Yuki:

Ella caminava por el parque recordando todo lo que sucedió con Tart, como lo golpeo la serpiente, como se golpeo, todo fue muy rápido, ella aun estaba arrepentida

Pov. Yuki.

Lo único que estoy haciendo es causar que mis amigos salgan lastimados, no se que are con Kasumi, ella no los dejara en paz hasta que me valla con ella

Fin. Pov. Yuki.

Después de un rato ella se volvió al Café por si avía alguna noticia de su hermanito.

En el Café Mew Mew

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación donde estaba Tart

-Como esta Taru-Taru!?- pregunto rápidamente la pequeña Pudding

-El…-Pai dio un suspiro antes de seguir- el veneno fue muy fuerte, inhalo gran cantidad y…no resistió…murió- dijo Pai mirando el suelo, pero su mirada era seria mesclada con enojo y enfado, todas se quedaron en shock y Pudding entro corriendo a la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, hay pudo ver a Tart inconsciente o mas bien inerte en la cama, al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban los golpes de las Mew's diciéndole que saliera de hay, ella izo caso omiso, ella se dirigió a la camilla que estaba en una esquina en la habitación, donde ya todos esos aparatos de hospital estaban desconectados, ella se acerco y toco las sabanas con las que estaba cubierto el pequeño ciclón, acaricio su mejilla con su dedo índice delicadamente, mientras sus lindos ojos cafés se inundaban de lagrimas

-Taru-Taru…-susurro Pudding mientras las lagrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas-Taru-Taru…por favor…no me dejes…tu eres mi amigo, no te vallas, por favor, vuelve…hazlo por mi-dijo entre sollozos- Tu fuiste mi enemigo alguna vez, pero eso no impidió que nos uniéramos, tu siempre juegas con migo, eres mi novio- dijo con un suspiro- tu me diste mi primer beso…-sollozo la pequeña- yo…yo…Yo te AMO! Taru-Taru!- diciendo esto Pudding se inclino asía Tart y lo beso, un besito tan simple, pero lleno con ternura y amor.

La niña se levanto y empezó a llorar, no muy fuerte, pero tampoco en silencio, ella tapo su rostro con sus manitas, las lagrimas resbalaban de sus manos cayendo al suelo, ella se arrodillo al lado de la cama y con sus manitas cubriendo le el rostro apoyo su cabecita en la cama, ella estaba llorando pero una luz blanca inundo el cuarto, ella pudo ver la luz atraves del hueco entre sus deditos y levanto la vista, era Tart su cuerpo estaba irradiando luz, Las Mews estaban afuera pero aun asi por debajo de la puerta se vio una luz que provenía de aquella habitación, ellas se sorprendieron, no sabían de donde venia y trataron una vez mas de abrir la puerta aunque les fue inútil.

.

No savia que había pasado lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con el equipo luchando cuando la Quimera Animal ataco a Pudding, yo fui a ayudarla aunque afirmo que estaría bien, me inundo una rabia e ira terrible, ataque a la quimera animal, pero luego me lanzo una especie de veneno que se esparció en el aire donde yo estaba, empecé a desmayarme, luego sentí un fuerte golpe proveniente de la Quimera y después creo que caí

Lo único que pude distinguir es que estaba en el suelo, cuando Pai y Yuki (Kisshu) se acercaron rápidamente a mi, después de eso todo se volvió negro, luego desperté de nuevo aunque aun tenia los ojos cerrados, era como si durmiera pero escuchara todo a la vez, solo escuchava hablar a Keiichiro, Ryo y Pai, a lo lejos pude escuchar a mi hermana o a Yuki (Kisshu) que golpeava la puerta de la habitación donde estavamos y gritava que le dieran una explicación, y que rayos estaba pasando,

Los chicos se fueron al parecer solo me quedavan minutos de vida, escuche a Pai que sollosava muy silenciosamente, nunca lo había visto, o escuchado alguna vez, pero se que es por que me quiero, yo soy su hermano y también lo quiero mucho, después escuche otros pasos, y escuche la voz de Yuki (Kissh) sentía que las savanas empesavan a humedecerse por unas lagrimas que derramava, ella me empeso a hablar, aunque era como si me estuviera hablando Kisshu, clare es el pero, ya saben es una chica, bueno como decía me hablo sobre cuando peleábamos y tiempos que estavamos juntos y cuando discutíamos, pero que a pesar de todo me quería mucho, porque yo era su hermanito menor, después empese a desmallarme y sentí que Yuki me hablaba, después escuche sus gritos desesperados y me agitava para que despertara, escuche que Pai la saco de la habitación se escucharon los pasos de Keicchitro y Ryo depues de eso todo se volvió negro…

Senti que algo se posava en mis labios, fue una sensación maravillosa, era hermosa como estuviera en el paraíso, después se fue de mi, luego trate de abrir los ojos aunque fuera solo un poco para mirar esa fuente de aquella hermosa sensación, pero fue un tanto imposible sentí que todo el dolor que sentía se esfumava, una irradiente luz me rodeo, y desapareció de mi, todo era muy confuso haste que-Taru-Taru?-se escuho el eco de aquella maravillosa voz

Fin. Pov. Tart

Taru-Taru?!-pregunto Pudding confundida y en estado dechock, el niñlo empezó a habrir lentamente sus ojos, Pudding estaba aturdida, Tart parpadeo un par de veces

-Pudding?- pregunto en un susurro en niño, girando su cabeza un poco hasta que sus ojos color cobre se encontraron con los ojos color chocolate de Pudding, sus ojitos estaban brillando, Trt se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, ella aun estaba arrodillada en el suelo a un lado de la cama, súper sorprendida, ella parpadeo un par de veces y luego sonrió y rio fuerte mente gritando el sobrenombre del pequeño

-TARU-TARU!- Grito la pequeña fuerte mente y se lanzo asía el a abrazarlo- Savia que regresarías Taru-Taru!

-Si Pudding regrese…te Amo!- susurro Tart en el oído de la monita, ella se sorprendió se separo un poquito de el y le dio otro lindo besito en los labios

-Yo también te Amo Taru-Taru!- dijo la niña sonriendo y lego se separo de el, y corrió asía la puerta, lo cual le extraño a Tart, ella abrió la puerta y Ryo, Akasaka, Pai y Yuki estaban pegados a la puerta tratando de abrirla, por lo que cuando la niña la abrió, todos cayeron encima de otros-Chicos Taru-Taru esta vivo!-grito la niña a sus compañeros

-Queee!-preguntaron los que ya hacían en el suelo y se levantaron rápidamente- Déjame pasar- Dijo Ryo pasando por un lado de Pudding luego paso Pai y luego Akasaka, todos los demás se asomaron y pudieron notar que era cierto, Pai lo abrazo como un padre a su hijo, después se acerco Yuki

-Hey Enano!-le dijo ella caminando asía la camilla, con una sonrisa muy feliz, ella llego hasta un lado de la camilla

-Kisshu!- el pequeño abrazo a Yuki (Kisshu), ella se sorprendió pero También lo abrazo, cuando se separaron ella tomo a Pai, por el brazo y lo estiro mas cerca de ella y Tart, ella paso su brazo por su cuello e izo lo mismo con el pequeño

-Los quiero mucho chicos!- les dijo la chica peli verde sonriéndoles, ellos le sonrieron y se abrazaron los tres juntos

*CANCION DE SALIDA*

Nombre de la canción:

( C-ute 'SEKAI ICHI HAPPY NA ONNA NO KO' )

_Youyaku dekkaio sora ga oshietekureta no wa__  
__Ima watashi ga shina kya naranu koto _

_Tonikaku onnanoko ni umarete kitakara wa__  
__Watashi ni shika dekinai koishite mitai _

_Chiisa na goro yumemiteta youchien no sensei to wa chotto chigau shinro wo eran da__  
__Akogarete ta kinjo noo niisan mousugu sugoi kirei na nin to kekkon surutte mama ga itsutteta__  
__Hibi henkasuru waga jinsei nanto kasurukkyana inda jinsei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte fushigi sukoshi danger na ren'ai motome nagara ikiteiru__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte charai aitsuni chotto i love you douyatte kyori chidime you kana? _

_Hontou hane sou kuyashii make takunai__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasun damon _

_Sorosoro chicchai kono mune ni himeru kako wo tachi__  
__Yuuki motte mina ni tsutae nakya _

_Somosomo otokonoko ni motomeru jouken wa__  
__youryou wa yoku _

_Chiisa na goro shinji teta ooki kunareba terebi dete kawaii fuku de utawo utau to__  
__Itsuno mani ka aidokusho bite zasshi to fasshon shi tomodachi to mawashi yomi shiteru__  
__Ano koni mata ikemen no kare ga dekin no fukouhei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki moaru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki mo aru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada_

**LK1: Espero les haya gustado de nuevo, dejen reviews**

**Kisshu: Feliz Cumpleaños!**

**LK1: Hoy no es mi cumpleaños es el 28 de Julio! ¬¬'**

**Ichigo: Solo se acordó por que yo le dije ¬¬**

**Kisshu: Claro que no * rie nerviosamente***

**LK1: Eso dolio :'(**

**Kisshu: Bueno Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado**

**LK1: Y mi regalo :D**

**Kisshu: Mmmm…*pensando* A ya se…Muuuaaa*le da un beso a LK1***

**LK1:Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ^w^ que Kawaii !**

**Ichigo: ¬¬ deacuerdo ya vámonos**

**LK1: ^w^ OK BAI BAI!**


	26. Volvere a ser yo!

LK1: Konnichiwa! Lamento abaer tardado en actualizar pero, la escuela no me ha dejado tiempo T-T

Kisshu: Pero si te la pasas todo el dia dormida! ¬¬

LK1: Pues perdóname pero la escuela me deja cansadísima

Kisshu: Pero si duermes como 4 horas diarias!

LK1: AHHH :O que tal si estoy fusionada con ADN de algún tipo de felino! :O ^-^

Kisshu: Loca! ¬¬

Ichigo: Esto se esta alrgando demasiado Kisshu da el Declimer!

Kisshu: deacuerdo, LoveKisshu1 no es dueña de los personajes de Tokyo Mew Mew y nunca lo será, mas que de los que ella invente:)

LK1: Comensamos-Nya *ago la posición de Ichigo*

Ichigo, Kisshu: NO ESTAS MUTADA CON ADN DE GATO!

LK1: X(

Te AMO simplemente te AMO

Volvere a ser yo?!

*Cancion de entrada*

*My sweet heart-Tokyo mew mew*

ribon wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi  
ni nareta kigashita  
chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta  
onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru  
tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart  
hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara  
ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase  
onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no  
taisetsu na hito ni deattara  
It`s show time!  
Uki * Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru  
shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto  
Zutto * Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne  
te to te wo tsunai da nara  
fushigi da yo ne change my mind  
It`s show time!  
Doki * Doki sasete ne itsudemo tokimeki tai no  
iron na watashi misete ageru dakara  
Motto * Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo  
anata ni todoketai yo  
uke totte ne * my sweet heart

Kisshu!- el pequeño abrazo a Yuki (Kisshu), ella se sorprendió pero También lo abrazo, cuando se separaron ella tomo a Pai, por el brazo y lo estiro mas cerca de ella y Tart, ella paso su brazo por su cuello e izo lo mismo con el pequeño

-Los quiero mucho chicos!- les dijo la chica peli verde sonriéndoles, ellos le sonrieron y se abrazaron los tres juntos.

Al dia siguiente:

-Una revanada de pastel de queso con zarzamora para la mesa 7-aviso Zakuro

-Yo lo llevare Na-no-da!-Pudding se acerco y tomo la orden mientras estaba sobre su pelota gigante

-Esto es agotador- se quejo Ichigo trapeando el piso

-Creo que no habíamos tenido tantos clientes en muchos días-contesto Lettuce recogiendo las mesas

-O si lo lamento- las dos chicas voltearon y vieron a Yuki nerviosa disculpándose con unos clientes por dar mal las ordenes, y tomando rápidamente las ordenes-Ajj ese mocoso enano dice que esta muy devil para trabajar y haora yo estoy trabajando por tres!-dijo la chica peli-verde quejándose

-Y por que? donde se metió Pai?-pregunto Mint que estaba probando su Te

-Se escuso diciendo que tenia que estar revisando como seguía Taruto y haciéndolo unos exámenes-contesto Yuki de mala gana

-Necesitamos mas personal!-se quejo Mint-Si seguimos asi no podre probar mi Te!

-Les recuerdo que los únicas personas que pueden trabajar aquí, son las que saben su verdadera identidad- dijo entrando Ryo en el salón

-Tengo una idea!-dijo Ichigo y salió corriendo del café muy entusiasmada, todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados de su comportamiento, pero siguieron trabajando, después de 30 minutos regreso Ichigo la cual venia casi arrastrando a Takeshi

-Ichigo porque traes a Takeshi?-pregunto Yukiko a la pelirroja

-Pues el trabajara con nosotros haora!- dijo feliz y contenta de su gran idea

-Queeeee!-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Un momento ami no me has consultado nada!-reclamo Takeshi

-Sin ofender pero yo sigo sin quererlo cerca de mi- protesto Yuki y obtuvo una mirada rápida de Takeshi un poco molesto- lo siento-dijo rápido la chica

-Yo no creo que sea una buena idea-opino Mint

-Y yo no pienso contratar a nadie mas, es perdida de dinero-protesto Ryo

-Jaja eso ya es ser tacaño-dijo Yuki en tono burlón

-Takeshi por favor ayuda nos puedes?-le pregunto la pelirroja suplicando a lo cual el chico solo asintió- Yuki, tendrás que acostumbrarte a su presencia- le advirtió la pelirroja y Yuki solo asintió de mala gana- Y Shirogane, lo necesitamos!-Ichigo solo espero a que aceptara y así fue

Durante la tarde le enseñaron como atender el café en todos los sentidos, barriendo, trapeando, limpiando mesas, atendiendo la caja registradora, llevando pedidos y valla que el chico les aligero la carga a las Mew's y Cyclones, por fin llego la hora de salir, todos estaban conversando en el café, comiendo pastelitos y tomando Te, a Ichigo le llamo su mama para que no llegara tan tarde, la chica estaba cansada asi que decidió irse temprano

-Yuki!-llamo la pelirroja a su amiga-Yukiko!...Kishuuu!-volvio a llamarla- chicos no han visto a Yuki por aquí-pregunto Ichigo a Pai y Taruto que apenas habían bajado, los Ciclones solo negaron con la cabeza, e Ichigo se alarmo

Con Yuki:

Ella esta caminando por la ciudad

Pov Yuki/Kisshu

Tengo que hacer algo al respecto con Kasumi, temo por la seguridad de mis compañeras y compañeros, por mis hermanos, Taruto casi muere ayer…por…mi culpa…si yo me hubiera ido con Kasumi desde un principio el no uviera pasado por nada de eso, en cuanto a Ichigo, no quiero que le pase nada, Kasumi es muy peligrosa y podría hacerle mucho daño….tengo que hacer algo…

Fin Pov Yuki/Kisshu

Mew mew Yuki Metamorphosis!-grito la chica y apareció su lindo vestido rojo con su pequeño sombrerito, sus botas doradas, la típica liga color rojo en la pierna de las mews y sus orejitas y cola de leopardo

Yuki (Kisshu) empezó a correr rápidamente y escalo unos edificios savia que no se podía tele-transportar así que tomo un portal (es el de el capitulo 15) salto al domo al igual que lo avían echo las Mew's para ir a salvar a Masa y se tele-transporto a esa dimensión color verde y vio a Kasumi que estaba sentada sobre una de esas columnas flotantes

-Kasumi!-le grito la Mew roja

-Kisshu?!-pregunto incrédula la chica peli-gris volteándose asía ella-Que haces aquí!-pregunto algo confundida

-Vengo a proponerte algo!-le contesto acercándose a la chica de ojos color gris, la cual descendió de la columna y se coloco enfrente de Yuki

-Que cosa?-pregunto Kasumi

-Un trato!-contesto la Mew

-Que clase de trato?- pregunto curiosa Kasumi

En el Café Mew Mew:

-Donde se habrá metido Yuki- pregunto a si misma Ichigo que estaba sentada en una mesa, mirando por la ventana

-Hey, vieja bruja! A donde crees que se habrá ido Kissh?-pregunto Tart

-Pues no lo se - contesto la chica sin dejar de mirar por la ventana

-Tal vez esta en la torre de Tokyo- contesto Pai quien se acerco hacia ellos

-Tal vez, pero no se si deba ir a buscarlo, es decir, el no es asi, me hubiera dicho adonde iba, tal vez quiera estar solo-dijo la pelirroja un poco preocupada

Con Yuki y Kasumi:

-Bueno estas de acuerdo?- pregunto Yuki a Kasumi

-Estoy de acuerdo!- contesto feliz Kasumi- me sorprende que hagas esto por Ichigo

-Solo te pido que cumplas con el trato- le dijo muy seria Yuki (Kisshu)

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero tu también deves prometer con el trato-dijo Kasumi

-Lo prometo!-afirmo Yuki, dio un suspiro y continuo-Entonces es un trato?- pregunto levantando su brazo hacia Kasumi

-Es un trato- la cual iso lo mismo y las dos chicas estrecharon las manos para concluir con su acuerdo- estas lista?-pregunto Kasumi a Mew Yuki (Kisshu)

-Si- asintió Yuki

-De acuerdo aquí voy- diciendo esto Kasumi saco su cetro y lo apunto a Yuki (Kisshu)

Amor mío déjame hoy

Te aviso que en otra persona te as convertido,

Almas y carácter as de cambiar

para que vuelvan a su personalidad.- Kasumi dijo el echizo y lo apunto a Yuki, a la cual callo el rayo y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse con una luz segadora, la chica empezó a cambiar, y la luz pronto ceso, Kasumi dejo de taparse los ojos debido a tanta luz

-Perfecto- susurro Kasumi

En el Café Mew Mew:

-Pues tal vez tenga una buena razón para no decirte nada-dijo Pai a Ichigo

-Si, si creo que tienes razón-le dirigió una linda sonrisa- Gracias!

-De nada- el cual también le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, todos estaban terminando de limpiar el Cafe para poder irse a casa cuando las puertas se abrieron y todos voltearon y miraron sorprendidos excepto Ichigo, que había estado pensando, que si estaba enojado con ella, en que se podía a ver molestado Yuki o Kissh, tal vez por que ella avía invitado a Takeshi, pero eso no tenia sentido, después sintió como alguien la rodeaba por la espalda con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura

-Koneko-chan!-grito Kisshu y abrazo a Ichigo de espaldas, por la cintura ya que la chica estaba barriendo

-K..ki..kisshuuu!?- pregunto sorprendida con la escoba en las manos y mirando por su hombre a un Kisshu muy sonriente

-Hai!-asintió Kisshu, aun muy sonriente y los ojos cerrados, rápidamente sintió algo cálido en sus labios y abrió los ojos sorprendido, y pudo ver a Ichigo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio una tierno e inocente beso en los labios pero si un poco largo.

-Pero, pero, como?...como? es que pudiste.. Volver a…a la normalidad!- pregunto Ichigo muy curiosa pero aun así muy feliz

-Bueno yo fui a dar caminar por el parque *mentiroso* y ella aprecio y me dijo lo mismo de siempre que ella me amaba y bla bla bla *rollero* y después le dije que habláramos tranquilamente, hable con ella y lo comprendió, no se como no ise eso desde antes*súper mega contra mentiroso*- concluyo Kisshu y todos lo aceptaron excepto una mew que estaba a un lado de Keichiro la cual era su novia, si exacto, Zakuro, a ella no le parecía muy convincente esa historia pero no le comento nada a nadie.

-Bueno es un poco raro, que se haya comportado tan civilizadamente, pero lo importante es que todo acabo- dijo la pelirroja la cual abrazo tiernamente a su novio

-Ufff, haora ya podremos descansar-dijo Mint

-Pero si tu no haces nada Na-no-da!- dijo Pudding con una sonrisa burlona

-Que bien entonces todo termino ahora podremos salir sin preocuparnos- dijo Lettuce aliviada y todos asintieron, después de eso Akasaka se despidió de Zakuro, vinieron por ella una limosina y se marcho, lo mismo paso con Mint y Ryo el la despidió con un dulce beso y también se marcho, Pai acompaño a Lettuce a su casa caminando, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho que se tele-transporte, Tart también acompaño a Pudding a su Casa, al igual que Kisshu a Ichigo

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ichigo:

-Me alegra de que hallas vuelto a la normalidad- le dijo sonriente Ichigo- aunque como dije antes Yuki fue mi mejor amiga- dijo entre risitas

-Bueno, gracias Koneko-chan, oye mañana tienes planes?-pregunto Kissh

-Mmm..no por que?- pregunto extrañada Ichigo

-Pues porque quiero invitarte a nuestra primera cita!- dijo Kisshu tomándola por la cintura, era cierto no habían tenido una primera cita, bueno si habían salido pero no se había catalogado como cita, Ichigo se sintió feliz, su primera cita con Kisshu

-Si! si mañana podrías pasar por mi a las 6:00 pm esta bien?- pregunto Ichigo

-Esta perfecta- contesto Kisshu, el cual tenia tomada a Ichigo por la cintura, poco a poco se fueron acercando Ichigo puso sus manos en los hombros de Kissh, estaban a unos pocos centímetro cuando

-ICHIGO!- salió su padre corriendo y separándolos haciendo que Kissh cayera de centón en el suelo he Ichigo casi tropezara pero mantuvo el equilibrio los dos se sorprendieron tanto que les salieron sus orejas y colas de felinos. Quien demonios eres tu?!- pregunto Shintaro (LK1: no se si esta bien escrito XD) casi ardiendo en llamas de la furia

-Ah..soy..yo soy..- Kisshu estaba demasiado asustado y aun ocultando sus orejas y cola sentado en el piso, Ichigo lo vio en problemas y dijo la verdad

-El es mi novio!- dijo Ichigo segura y sin titubeos

-TU NOVIO!-Grito Shintaro

-Si!- afirmo Ichigo- Y si no lo quieres, no importa porque yo lo amo Papa!-dijo Ichigo, Sakura su madre escucho todo y fue a defender a su hija

-Shintaro! Espero que no estés molestando a los chicos! O si?!- pregunto Sakura

-Pero…pero..de acuerdo- diciendo esto se encamino a la casa- Pero te estare vigilando muchacho! Y nada de BESOS!- diciendo esto entro a su casa

-Lo lamento mucho, oye tu te pareces mucho a una amiga de Ichigo no es tu hermana?- pregunto Sakura

-A si es mi hermana gemela, mucho gusto soy Kisshu Ikisatashi- diciendo esto se levanto del piso con un poco de ayuda de Ichigo y saludo a Sakura

- Mucho gusto Kisshu, mi nombre es Sakura, soy la madre de Ichigo, bueno eso ya te lo has de imaginar, bueno chicos los dejo solos, Ichigo no tardes micho por favor, hasta luego Kisshu- diciendo esto entro a la casa

-Oye tu padre, es aterrador, y tu madre muy linda, creo que sacaste, mitad y mitad de sus genes- diciendo esto rio un poco a lo cual Ichigo igual

-Jaja muy gracioso Kisshu, bueno me tengo que ir adiós- le dio un besito en la mejilla ya que su papa lo mas probable la estaría vigilando

-Adios Koneko-chan- iso el mismo gesto le dio un beso pero este frente de la chica.

*CANCION DE SALIDA*

Nombre de la canción:

( C-ute 'SEKAI ICHI HAPPY NA ONNA NO KO' )

_Youyaku dekkaio sora ga oshietekureta no wa__  
__Ima watashi ga shina kya naranu koto _

_Tonikaku onnanoko ni umarete kitakara wa__  
__Watashi ni shika dekinai koishite mitai _

_Chiisa na goro yumemiteta youchien no sensei to wa chotto chigau shinro wo eran da__  
__Akogarete ta kinjo noo niisan mousugu sugoi kirei na nin to kekkon surutte mama ga itsutteta__  
__Hibi henkasuru waga jinsei nanto kasurukkyana inda jinsei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte fushigi sukoshi danger na ren'ai motome nagara ikiteiru__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte charai aitsuni chotto i love you douyatte kyori chidime you kana? _

_Hontou hane sou kuyashii make takunai__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasun damon _

_Sorosoro chicchai kono mune ni himeru kako wo tachi__  
__Yuuki motte mina ni tsutae nakya _

_Somosomo otokonoko ni motomeru jouken wa__  
__youryou wa yoku _

_Chiisa na goro shinji teta ooki kunareba terebi dete kawaii fuku de utawo utau to__  
__Itsuno mani ka aidokusho bite zasshi to fasshon shi tomodachi to mawashi yomi shiteru__  
__Ano koni mata ikemen no kare ga dekin no fukouhei _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki moaru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada _

_Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Onnanoko tte rival ni make takunaishi ganbaru oomie kitte fuku mo kau__  
__Wow wow yeah! yeah!__  
__Shoujiki itsutte kacchoii ano ko ni chotto jealousy douyatte dashi nuko ukashira ? _

_Hontou hane saboritai toki mo aru__  
__Sekai de ichiban happy mezasu wa tada_

LK1:Hasta aquí el Capitulo de hoy lamento haber tardado espero les haya gustado y gracias a Kiara-lovekissh por felicitarme, solo que no había podido actualizar y agradecerte antes aun asi gracias

Kisshu: Si! volvi a ser yo!

LK1: Si y perdón por si hayfaltas de ortografía, esque tengo un poquito de prisa

Gracias por los reviews a:

Sheblunar

Kiara-lovekissh

YaneT

YariTestarossa00

Las quiero mucho!

Gracias por leerme los quiero, los veo a la próxima BAI BAI!


End file.
